Rider's Desire
by Bethany89
Summary: Takes place not too long after High King's Tomb. This is of course a KariganxZachary story.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really sure where I'm going with this. I just wanted to try my hand at a Karigan/Zachary fanfic.

"Zachary, I love you." she whispered as he bent down and pressed his lips against hers. She gasped in surprise but quickly relaxed, snaking her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"Karigan, my sweet Karigan. I've wanted this for so long." he murmured softly into her ear.

He weaved his fingers into her long brown hair, pressing her tightly against him. He could hardly believe after all this time; he had finally caught his wild spirit. No, caught wasn't the right word, neither was tamed. The wild spirit that was currently enclosed in his arms had slowly come to him of her choice. She would never be truly his but this would do.

As if sensing his thoughts, Karigan pulled away not daring to look at him as a slight blush rose to her cheeks, making her all the more beautiful, Zachary noted.

"What is wrong my beloved?"

Karigan took a step backwards; a dagger was now sticking out of her breast where previously there had been none.

"Karigan!" Zachary cried as he caught the collapsing girl in his arms. "Karigan, Karigan speak to me. Please, I don't want to lose you, please..." he begged as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

Karigan started coughing, spitting up blood. "Zachary...sire...as long as you need me...cough, cough...as long as you need me...I will be here for you...cough, cough...all you need do...is call."

She shut her eyes and Zachary felt the last of her life drain from her body. Kneeling, he cradled his love tightly in his arms, oblivious to anything else. Eventually he felt someone shaking him.

"GO AWAY!" he shouted.

"But moonling, it wouldn't do for you to catch a cold just because you like to fall asleep in your library."

Zachary slowly opened his eyes, Captain Mapstone stood before him. He slowly started to take in the details of his library realizing the horrible nightmare he had just witnessed, had indeed been just that, a nightmare.

"What hour is it?"

"Just after the eleventh bell. Highness, won't you please retire to your rooms already?"

"Yes. I'll do just that." he whispered, still unable to shake off the affects of the nightmare. It had started off wonderfully. Karigan, his beautiful and quick-tempered, Karigan had been his momentarily. It might have been just a dream but the feel of her skin touching his and his lips pressed firmly agaisnt hers had felt so right. How could it have turned so horribly wrong? Though Karigan had saved him many times, he had still been unable to protect her. He shuddered at the thought of actually losing her. He knew that any time she left on a message run, her life was endangered. However, the dream had caused him to feel the full experience of her dying. He knew for certain that if her life _**was**_ ever cut short, he would seek revenge in ways only a madman could comprehend. Still, he felt some hope with her last dream words that those notions would never occur. '_As long as you need me...I will be here for you...'_ He could only pray to the goddess that her dream statement held true in his awaken state as well.

Karigan pulled Condor into a full run, enjoying the breeze hitting her face. Riding Condor had always help relieve her stress and right now she needed it. Several weeks ago she had rescued the Queen-to-be, been knighted and had received lands in Coutre and any other province she desired. There had been a few parties held in her honor and yet she had enjoyed none of it. She was tired of everyone using her new title, Rider Sir G'ladheon, and interacting with aristocrats was not her idea of fun.

However, that was the least of her worries. Yes, she was happy that Estora was safe at home once again but her kidnap had only fueled conversations of the King's impendingmarriage. While everyone else chattered happily, she remained miserable. Since her return, King Zachary had yet to talk to her in person about her recent adventures or even thank her for rescueing Lady Estora. While distance was the very thing she had hoped to achieve by taking the message run to Selium, Frost's horse ranch and Mirwell, it didn't make it any easier to accept. She let out a heavy sigh as she pulled Condor into a slow and steady trot. Feeling her sorrow, Condor softly neighed, as if to ask what's wrong.

"Don't worry fella," she said patting his neck. "I'm fine." He halted suddenly almost throwing her off. "Alright, I admit I'm not fine but I will be. Now what do you say we get home already, eh?" At her words Condor took off running, enjoying the freedom before they made it back to the castle.

Shortly after they entered the city they were stopped by several constables who were blocking off the road. She hopped off Condor and guided him over to the nearest one.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's happened here?"

The beady eyed man glanced over in her direction, noticing her uniform and the chestnut steed next to her. "Nothing a mere messenger has to concern herself with," he said coolly, "but if you must know, the Raven Mask or someone dressed like him, was seen stealing a book from this museum."

Her recent experiences resulting from her last encounter with the Raven Mask popped into mind, "What?! Do you know what the book contained?"

"Nothing of true importance, it was just King Joneaus' journal. Why someone would want to steal that I have no idea." He walked away mumbling about green riders and thieves being a waste of his time.

"Just a journal? Why would the Raven Mask steal that?" she pondered as Condor started pushing her towards the castle grounds. She climbed back on to Condor and hurried up to the castle, anxious to tell Mara about the Raven Mask.

When she arrived, Fergal was there to take Condor to the stables so she could report to the king. "Another 'eventful' ride?" he asked mockingly.

She cast him a dark look, "No, it was nice and peaceful. Thank the goddess."

She handed him the reigns and headed off in the direction of the king's throne room. As she walked, she noticed that the castle seemed fairly empty. She supposed that it was fairly late at night for anyone to be up. Still normally there were nobles, soldiers, messengers, _someone_ darting around. Now there was no one. She assumed that many had gone home for the winter holidays but it was still too quiet for just that. When she arrived at the throne room she spotted Fastion guarding the door.

"Fastion!" she exclaimed, relieved to finally see someone.

"Rider G'ladheon, good to see you returned safely. Nothing unusual I hope?" He said wearily.

"Just a simple ride my friend. Speaking of unusual, can you tell me what's happened here? Where is everybody?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Lady Estora wished to go home for the holidays while she still could. His Excellency, is thinking about doing the same before the wedding so he ordered all nobles and almost everyone else home as well." He let out a sigh that was unusual for any weapon.

"I suppose you won't be able to go home, will you?" she asked, clearly concerned.

He gave her a shadow of a smile, "Even if I could, I have no home to back to. I'm an orphan."

"Oh," she said shocked, "I'm sorry to hear that but you've got me and all your other brother and sister-in-arms, so consider us family."

He chuckled, "I suppose that's true. You're the best little sister I could ask for."

Karigan quickly excused herself to deliver the new Lord of D'Ivary's response to King Zachary, before Fastion could see her blush at his praise. She opened the door shutting it behind her and ambled up to the King's dais. He watched her as she made her way up, a mix of emotions in his eyes that she didn't understand or at least didn't want to. Falling to one knee, she pulled out the message from her satchel and handed it over to the king.

"Excellency, I have Lord D'Ivary's response." she said avoiding all eye contact.

"Thank you, Rider G'ladheon." the king said bleakly.

Hoping this was a dismissal she quickly jumped to her feet, bowed and moved for the door as fast as her feet could take her. The less time she spent with the King Zachary the better.

"Hold on a second, Karigan." said a woman.

She halted and turned to see Captain Mapstone standing there next to the king. "Yes, Captain Mapstone?"

"I'm sure you've noticed already that there has been a certain _decrease_ of people around the castle." She said slightly amused.

"Yes Captain. Fastion informed me that all but a few were ordered home for the holidays before the king's upcoming wedding." She looked down hoping the Captain and especially the king didn't see the anguish in her eyes.

Captain Mapstone studied her for a moment. Was that a look of sympathy in her eyes? "Well Fastion told you right. There are very few of us left here in the castle and those remaining will join the King at his home in Hillander."

Karigan stood there for a moment bemused. "So does that mean that I get to go back to Corsa?" she said hopeful.

"Actually Karigan, since you've proven yourself time and again the Weapons would like you to join them in Hillander Province to protect the king. I agreed as well, since you're a senior rider and I know that you can handle yourself." said the Captain with satisfaction, pride gleaming in her eyes.

"Oh." mumbled Karigan, her disappointment rather obvious.

"Ka-Rider G'ladheon, if you'd rather go home to see your family, we understand." said the King sounding rather discouraged.

"No, its alright." she sighed, "Besides, there's always next winter and it's an honor to be able to visit the king's home. I'll go and pack right away."

King Zachary stepped down and embraced them both. "Excellent. We leave next week. I plan to throw a few parties that I want you _both_ to attend so pack a few gowns if you can." he said as he released them, a twinkle in his eyes "I prefer not doing business on holidays so no nobles are allowed to attend, other than myself of course." He laughed when Karigan released a sigh of relief.

"You really can't stand aristocrats can you?" asked Captain Mapstone teasingly.

Karigan blushed, "I-uh," she coughed trying to clear her throat. "They're not all bad." she mumbled as the king and Alton came to mind.

"That'll be all for now Karigan. Report to me tomorrow at noon for further instructions, also Drent will not be joining us in Hillander, so you are to report to him for training one last time tomorrow morning so he can introduce you to your new temporary instructor." Noticing Karigan's scowl Captain Mapstone quickly added, "Yes, you are to continue your training over the holidays. I expect you to be twice as good when you come back; otherwise I owe Drent one silver."

A smile materialized on Karigan's face as she thought of how much her Captain loved to gamble. "Sure thing Captain."

She bowed one last time to King Zachary and made her way out of the room. She was left feeling rather upset and excited at the same time. She had really wanted to see her family but now she was getting a rare chance to see where the king grew up. She was even going to attend a party with him without a whole bunch of nobles bustling about. Not to mention she'd be allowed to wear a dress, she hadn't felt feminine in a very long time and she couldn't wait to dress up.

_I shouldn't go. The King will be there and I need to stop all these useless fantasies,_ she thought miserably._ Especially since Estora's my friend and will be marrying him soon._

She had thought that her ride with Condor had at least put her at ease temporarily but now her worries were fresh in her mind. It seemed no matter what she did, there was some mention of the king. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised. She did live at the castle after all and the king's wedding was the best news the people have had to celebrate in a long time. Still, she wished she had something to distract her and she supposed that having her training continue over the holidays would be for the best. Perhaps she'd put forth a couple of extra hours herself and practice her aim with her throwing knives. She had improved a little since Estora's kidnap thanks to Fergal's help but she could still use improvement. Maybe she'd be allowed to visit the beaches there since she had been denied seeing the coast back home in Corsa. She reached her room and was wondering what the Hillander Province looked like before she noticed the small Green Foot following her.

"Can I help you?" she asked softly.

The young boy looked terrified as she spoke to him, no doubt he had heard about her recent adventures if not all of them.

"U-uh, are you Rider Sir G'ladheon, ma'am?" he asked nervously.

She sighed. She was never going to get use to that title. "Yes, I'm her."

The boy's eyes lighten up in excitement. "It's a honor to meet you. Have you really done all those things people say you have?"

She frowned. "Depends on what people have been saying. Now do you have a message for me?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh-uh, oops, yes. Sorry. I mean, Lady Estora bid me to give you this upon your return." He handed her a letter. "Also there is a package from Selium and a letter from Corsa here as well. They came by merchant caravans." He handed over her mail and quickly left, probably for bed since she could now hear the tenth bell ringing. She looked down at the letter and packages in her hands. She decided to look at them tomorrow when she was more awake. Right now there was a bed waiting for her and she had postponed their reunion for long enough.

As Zachary watched her go, he could only think back to his dream and what it could mean for the future. He would do whatever he could to protect her. He had hated to see how hurt she looked when she found out she couldn't go back to Corsa but he also couldn't wait to show her his home and perhaps finally get her alone again. He hadn't been able to talk to her since she had rejected his gift on top of the tower that one night and every time he tried, she either ignored his letters or Laren had told him she wished to be alone. He would never command her to talk to him. She was the one person who didn't treat him any different because of his title. The first time they had met she had told him off like any other person and because of that, she had captured his heart. She was beautiful, courageous and loyal, and despite what she might say she could pass among the highest of nobility. The way she had directed her servants the day she swore her loyalty to him, he would never forget. She was fierce, compassionate and despite her bloodline, fit to be queen. How could he ever convince the others of how she surpassed the qualifications? Explain how the country needed a queen like her. How _he_ needed her. He might not be allowed to marry her but he swore he would protect her no matter what.

As he slipped into his bed, he was comforted by thoughts of his upcoming trip home and the possibilities it brought to mind. He would talk to Karigan one way or another. As he fell from his last bit of consciousness he smiled, dreaming of just the two of them dancing across the ballroom, not another person in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

I worked really hard on this I hope you like it! In the last chapter Karigan found out that she would be going to the King's home for the holidays.

When Karigan had fallen asleep, the only things in her room had been her bed, a trunk, a rather large wardrobe and herself. She awoke to find several rather large packages, all wishing her a happy birthday.

"I can't believe it's been a year already." She said as she studied the packages. How could she have forgotten her own birthday?

Three of them had been from her father. She opened the two larger ones, only to discover dresses much like the one he had sent previously when Braymer Coyle had come to visit from Rhovanny. While that one had been a beautiful shade of midnight blue, the one she held now was her other clan color, purple, but a much lighter tint that looked more like lilac. It had off the shoulder sleeves that were slashed in the arms to show snow white silk underneath, while golden thread was woven in intricate designs at the hem. She took out the next dress and let out a small gasp. While the first gown was fit for any noble, the next one looked made for a queen. The dress was made of pure white silk layered by a thin elaborate black lace design that made the gown sparkle as the light hit it. Its sleeves were off the shoulder as well, with the silk and lace portion only lasting a couple of inches and the rest being made up of a sheer material that would hang loosely around her arms. Remembering her father's letter and Estral's package that she had received the night before, she raced around to her enormous wardrobe and grabbed the letter and package from their hiding place. Laying the bundle from her friend Estral to the side, she slowly read over her father's letter.

_Karigan, _

_Happy birthday my sweet Karigan, I can only hope that your gifts arrive in time. I know you didn't like me setting you up with that lad, Coyle, but I hope that if you do attend any parties over the holidays that these will be to your liking. Also, I want you to know that the white gown, as well as the jewelry box, once belonged to your mother. She looked absolutely stunning in it and I know you will look just as beautiful. Happy birthday again and know that we all miss you terribly, so come home once in awhile! _

A small tear trickled down her cheek as she finished reading the letter. She had already agreed to travel with the king to Hillander this winter but she vowed she would find a way home as soon as she returned. She opened the remaining package from her father to find her mother's jewelry box. Roses and humming birds were carved into the deep cherry wood and its tiny knobs were made of small pearls. Carved into the very top was a small crest made of a sword in the rest position with horses about to charge on either side, she didn't know the insignia but it seemed vaguely familiar. The bottom compartments branched outward and settled into place on the ends while the lid of the box swung open to reveal several precious jewels, necklaces and other decorative pieces in the middle. Each section was layered with rich red velvet which enhanced the beauty of the pieces that laid within. It was truly beautiful but it looked too shallow compared to the outside of the box for that to be it. She examined the inside edging, looking for any sign of a secret compartment.

"Aha!" she exclaimed in satisfaction when she had managed to pry open the bottom of the main panel. Inside laid a small folded up piece of paper. She took it out slowly, her hands trembling in anticipation of what it might reveal. She opened it to find a letter, written in a feminine hand, addressed to her.

_Karigan,_

_My sweet, beautiful daughter, happy birthday! I knew you'd find this secret compartment; you love to get in to everything! You have no idea how I much I wanted to watch you grow up. I have nothing to fear though because you have your father's fighting spirit. Wherever you go men will be lining up to meet such a beautiful yet fiery young woman. I'm sorry that I cannot be here with you, now at a time that you need me most. I can only pray that I influenced you enough with the little time we were together and that your aunts brought you up to be a proper lady. I could go on, for there is so much I wish to tell you but there are some matters of great importance that I must inform you of. Soon, within a couple of weeks of your birthday, there shall be several visitors looking for you. I'll let them tell you who there are but do know that they are friends. Karigan, no matter what life offers you, you __always__ have a choice. If you're alone and confused and don't know what to do, just follow what's in your heart. I know you'll do amazing things in life. I love you, my Karigan. Enjoy the jewelry box! It was your great-grandmother!_

_Love Always,_

_Kariny _

Karigan slowly placed the letter down on her bed in disbelief. It had been a letter from her _mother!_ She drew her legs close to her chest as tears started falling freely. She had known that her mother had loved her but to actually receive such a letter had made their bond seemed much more real. She had been very miserable and alone and her mother's letter had healed all her recent pain. Nothing seemed as big a problem as before. Somehow her mother had known just what to say all those years ago. Perhaps all women went through the same problems but she doubted it. She chose to believe that her mother knew just what type of woman she'd become and hoped that she'd be proud. She put away the gowns in her wardrobe and hid the jewelry box in her trunk, not wanting to share such an intimate gift with anyone else.

The last of the packages had been from her fellow riders who had left for home already. It consisted of mainly chocolates from Master Gruntler's shop, as well as some beautiful colored dyes from Tegan and a dazzling red rose from Yates. She remembered the bundle from Selium and she opened it to find several bottles of wonderful smelling perfumes. Estral's note had been a short and simple one.

_Happy Birthday my friend, may these remind you of simpler times. _

_Your friend, _

_Estral_

Everyone she knew might be at their homes already but they were there with her in spirit, and as long as she had her mother's letter, she would never forget it. Realizing that she was expected for training soon, she dressed quickly and took off in the direction of the practice field. There was a nagging sensation in the back of her mind that she had forgotten something but since she couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, she figured it wasn't urgent and ignored it. She had hoped that with the winter already here and snow on the ground, that Drent would take their sessions indoors. She was soon exonerated of such thoughts when Drent stated that enemies never stop killing due to weather and neither would they. So there she stood, facing him, trembling inside her greatcoat.

It felt like she practiced for an eternity as time dragged on slowly. At first she had thought that the exercise would warm her up as they went along but the longer they were out there the more numb she got. Normally, Karigan would have been beaten up by the fearsome Arms Master, however she was feeling too good today and wanted to show him a thing or two. She had been saving the moves that Arms Master Rendle had taught her, waiting for just such an occasion to use them. She moved in to perform the method, smiling in anticipation. He brought down his weapon in a vertical slice and she swiftly blocked his attack, switching his blow around to perform the reversal moon slice technique Rendle had shown her. Shock emerged on the Arms Master's face as she managed to send his blade flying and with extreme satisfaction, land the kill point.

Drent stood there momentarily baffled by the recent display. "Well," he said clearing his throat. "It is impossible for anyone to know all the different methods of attack using a sword. This only proves to me that you've been holding back. From now on if I feel that you aren't giving me your all, I will up the level of intensity until I'm sure you have nothing left to give."

Normally Karigan would have groaned at this but she was feeling quite proud of herself.

"I can't wait." she said intently, perplexing Drent for the second time that day.

Hearing the bell ring in the tenth hour, Karigan started to walk away intent on grabbing some breakfast and then perhaps having a ride with Condor despite the cold.

"GIRL!"

Karigan swiveled around to see Drent fuming. She swallowed hard, what had she done now?

"You're dismissed when _I _say you're dismissed." His eyes dared her to challenge him, she didn't. "Now, I assume you've heard you'll be training with a new instructor while you're in Hillander."

She nodded yes but he didn't notice.

"BOY! HERE! NOW!!" he bellowed as she noticed two figures emerging from the shadows. One was a Weapon and the other was...she gaped openly in shock. The boy Drent had called for was none other than King Zachary himself.

"You can't seriously mean to have the king train me?" she asked incredibly.

Zachary chuckled softly. "Do you not think I'm skilled enough to train you?" He asked in a mock 

hurt tone.

"N-no, that's not it at all." she stammered. "It's just that you're the king. Surely you have better things to do than spar with me. Also, this trip is supposed to be a vacation for you. What kind of vacation would it be with constant training? Not to mention what happened last time..." she paused, King Zachary's face had turn ashen.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." She was looking at the ground now, fearing anything more her traitorous mouth might utter.

The king merely shook his head in disbelief. He placed two fingers gently beneath her chin and raised her head to look at him. "Like I said last time Karigan, it was _my_ fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be apologizing." he had a grim smile and she could tell that he was apologizing for more than just whacking her in the head.

"Thank you." she managed to mutter.

"Besides, Drent's assured me that you are much stronger, quicker and more skilled with the sword than last time. So it will be a pleasure fighting someone who will use full force on me, other than Drent." he said, his eyes dancing merrily.

"Ahem." Their eyes turned to Drent. "That's very touching and all but you're both here to train not socialize."

"My apologies Arms Master Drent, I assure you that I will take the training of our young Rider Sir G'ladheon very seriously." King Zachary said a glimmer of laughter still in his eyes.

Karigan groaned. "Excellency, I've been wanting to talk to you about that."

Confusion past over the king's face momentarily as he considered something. "You wish to talk to me...about your title?"

"Yes Excellency. Can't I just remain _Rider_ G'ladheon? I've never been fond of titles." she said with all the seriousness in the world.

He studied her moment before speaking, "You can tell others to call you what you like but I'm afraid at formal events and meetings others must address you as Rider Sir G'ladheon."

She sighed it looks like she'd never get rid of that title.

"I said no socializing!" Drent growled.

Karigan flinched but Zachary didn't seem to notice "Of course Arms Master Drent." he said calmly.

"Now boy, I've already gone over what I want you to work on with her but I'm going to tell the girl here anyways." he turned towards her. "You are to continue with the shackles around your ankles and add an extra ten pounds to your pack. I want you to be running twice as many laps when you come back," He barked "and you better be able to hit the bulls-eye on the target dummy next time I see you throw a blade."

Karigan sighed _my wonderful day is turning out to be very depressing _she thought. Her stomach made a low growling noise which the king heard.

"Hungry?" the king asked amused.

"Famished," she said blushing in embarrassment. "So if we're all done here I'd really love to go now."

"Yes, I think we should be good for now. Drent?"

The Arms Master blinked at the sound of his name. "What? Oh no I believe we're done for the day."

At his words her heart jumped for joy and, not before bowing to the king, she instantly took off in search of something to eat. Most of the cooks were gone now but there were a few left and the one she talked to was a sweet dumpling of a lady named Lola. She had thought Karigan looked far too thin and far too young to be in such a dangerous profession. She immediately overflowed Karigan's plate with fruits, muffins and other pastries demanding she eat all of it. Karigan laughed at how the lady fussed over her and accidentally mentioned this being her best birthday breakfast in a long time. Well that was a mistake, for as soon as she heard that, Lola made it her main objective to pamper Karigan in every way possible and had insisted that she return later that evening for a delicious feast. Not having anything better planned since all her friends were gone, Karigan agreed whole-heartedly that she would return at the appointed time. After she was well fed, she judged the next thing to do on her good day was check up on Condor and see if he was up for a ride despite the winter chill.

He looked out his study window amazed to find her out on the fields, one with her horse. No matter the weather she loved to ride and he loved to watch her. It could be a harsh spring's storm or a winter's blizzard and he knew if she could, she would ride. He chuckled slightly at the thought.

"Is something funny your Highness?"

He sighed, "No, it's nothing. You were saying?" King Zachary looked wearily over at his council of advisors.

"Well, we are all packed and ready to travel for next week. The Tomb Weapons will remain below. Lady Estora took about a fourth with her back to Coutre, another fourth will remain here at the castle for an extra bit of precaution and the rest will travel with you to your estate in Hillander. Most of the messengers have been sent home but you will have a few on hand due to the Weapons' request to have Rider Sir Karigan there and if any emergency comes up that you may have to address. Everything has been taken care of." Colin Dovekey declared gruffly.

King Zachary glanced around the room observing his advisors. He could see that Captain Mapstone was in her own private world while Castellan Sperren snoozed in his chair. Colin was alertful as ever but Zachary was growing restless with anticipation of seeing his home again.

"I think," he whispered quietly but firmly gaining everyone's including the now awake

Sperren's attention, "we should call it a day. Go out and enjoy yourselves. I personally am tired of these unrelenting meetings day-in and day-out."

His advisors could only stare at him, speechless.

Captain Mapstone was the first to speak, "But your Highness, we have to make sure _everything_ is in order before we leave. Who knows what may happen before we could receive word of an upcoming disaster? We need to make sure-"

"Laren, I know that everything will be taken care of." he said rationally. "All our gear is packed. My home in Hillander has been informed of our upcoming arrival and has already sent word back that all the preparations are in order. Weapons will be here to protect the tombs and castle and the people will be satisfied to know that I have handpicked a judge for public audience days. If anything is of dire importance Connly will be here and can use his special ability to send word of any problems through Trace. Everything is ready. Now go relax and enjoy the new snow."

"But-"

"Dismissed." Zachary turned away from the Captain's annoyed expression and walked through the secret passage behind the tapestry. He dashed through the corridors not really knowing where he was going, his mind pondering if Karigan was still out riding Condor and if he could catch her in time. He still needed to talk with her alone, even more so after her admission earlier of how she had wanted to speak with him concerning her title. If she had wanted to see him, even if about some silly title, why would Laren tell him she wished to be alone? Something was very wrong and he needed to find Karigan. He haltered his step for a moment, another thought dawning on him. What if she had only recently wished to see him? If that was so, he was about to make a fool of himself. He thought of how Karigan reacted when Drent informed her that he, her king, was to be her new trainer. She had looked terrified.

"I suppose she wants nothing to do with me." he mumbled painfully.

Not only was he not permitted to be with her but she was drifting unbearably far away from him. How could he coax his shy maiden to remain by his side, if he could not wed her? He had not a clue and was made all the more miserable by it.

"Excellency?"

Zachary turned around startled to hear another's voice when he had thought he was alone. "Yes Fastion?"

"If I may be so bold, I've seen the way you and..." Fastion paused momentarily thinking better of what he was about to say, "I've seen the way you and _her_ look at one another. There's love on both sides." He waited for Zachary to say something before daring to continue. "She may be a shy lass but I can tell. Yet she knows as well as you what could happen to the country, to her home, to her loved ones."

Zachary sighed, "Yes, Fastion, I know. I know what will happen if I...it's why I've been so slow to admit my feelings to her. Still I feel that even if I could marry her, she still wouldn't come to me. She always runs."

Fastion smirked and Zachary raised a questioning eyebrow. "Excellency, it's just this girl has done more remarkable things that I can scarcely imagine. I feel there is more to her than even she is aware of and that very soon many questions will be answered. Many doors once thought locked will be opened for new possibilities. Everything will come down to her and she will help lead us into a golden 

era."

Zachary smiled thoughtfully, "You sound like an old prophet."

"I like to leave people thinking, your Excellency." the weapon chuckled, clearly amused.

Zachary continued strolling down the hall aimlessly until he came upon the kitchens. _I am hungry_ he thought_ but I need to find Karigan._ He started to walk away when he noticed several servants rushing in and out of the kitchens. _That's odd, there should be less to do now that the castle is so empty...I wonder what the commotion is all about... _

"Excuse me," he said to a young boy who had just come from the kitchens. "Can you tell me what's going on that here?"

"It's just some rider's birthday...y-your Majesty!" the boy cried as he realized who he was talking to and quickly fell to his knees.

Zachary chuckled, "Do you know which rider? I am quite sure it is not Laren's but I was unaware it was anyone else's birthday."

"Y-yes your Majesty, I believe the rider's name is K-Karigan."

"Karigan's?" the king said startled. "I did not know, thank you young man."

"Y-your welcome your Majesty."

Zachary stood there determined to figure out some sort of present to give to Karigan but as to what, he was unsure. The last time he had tried to give her something, she had returned it enraged that he would give her anything that intimate as his signature dried on his marriage contract to Lady Estora. What could he give her that she would like and except from him? Certainly not the mirror and brush set or even jewelry. Perhaps something that could be used in her line of duty? Maybe something for her horse? No, he wanted it be a bit more personal than _that._

_I got it!_ He thought victoriously_ It's something she definitely can use and I don't think she owns a set!_

With a new purpose in mind, Zachary strolled off in the opposite direction to see to the construction of his intended gift.

Laren wearily fell into her chair to start examining paperwork that she had been putting off. She was truly grateful for all the new riders that had been coming into her office of late but it had left her with an abundance of work to do, which frankly she just didn't have time for. The only reason she had time now was because the king had just dismissed his advisors telling them to relax. Well that's all good and fine for him but she had other things that needed to be looked at and taken care of. For one matter, she still had to talk to Zachary about his interest in her rider, Karigan. If Karigan was of noble blood or even if Zachary had not become king she would have gladly looked the other way if not tried to help them. However that was not the case and she had to ensure that Zachary did nothing to risk an uproar among the other nobles, especially the eastern lords. She was terribly frightened that Zachary would shun her for destroying his letters to Karigan the way he had shunned her recently that summer for telling him the former Lord D'Ivary told the truth to a rather horrendous lie.

"I would certainly deserve it." she sighed. "I doubt he'll ever forgive me for this one."

She stood, stretching her legs from their cramping position. Karigan would probably never forgive her either if she ever found out. Though from what she could tell, Karigan had been trying to stay away from Zachary. For all Laren knew, Karigan might be extremely grateful that she had destroyed the letters. She could only hope. She walked over to her bookstand, grabbing a rather large volume from the shelf. She had found a book full of old Sacoridian "fairytales", that she had thought Karigan would enjoy, and had sent it out to be translated. She wasn't sure if there were any truth to these tales but a few years ago she also hadn't believed Eletians existed anymore, until she had met Karigan that is. If anyone was destined to prove these fairytales were true it would be her.

She carefully wrapped the book in some paper and picked up a letter from Alton that had arrived earlier that day for Karigan. She could only hope that the two were on talking terms again, so one of her plans to distance Zachary and Karigan might work. She had sent out orders to Alton to stay away from the wall due to Dale's recent report stating his anxious and peculiar behavior but she couldn't allow him to go home because he most likely would sneak away to the wall when the others were asleep. So to make both of her plans work, Alton would be meeting them at Zachary's estate in Hillander Province.

She arrived at Karigan's room pleased to see a light shining beneath the door. She knocked less than confidently still troubled by what she was doing to Karigan's relationship with Zachary. There was a 

momentary pause where Laren could hear someone hopping off the bed and shuffling their feet to the door before opening it.

"Captain Mapstone!" said a startled Karigan. She had obviously not been expecting a visit from her captain.

"Karigan."

"How can I help you, Captain?" Karigan said as she waved an arm inviting her in.

Laren smiled mischievously, "I make it a point to give all my riders some small token on their birthday." she said handing over the book.

Karigan stared at it for a second before looking back up, frowning. "A book is no small token, especially one that's been translated."

Laren had to stifle a laugh. "No, I suppose not but you have done many great things for all of us including myself. Besides, no one said I couldn't up the quality of the gift for my more favored riders." she said with a wink. "Not to mention I think this book would benefit you more than anyone else. Who else has ridden with Salvistar and ghosts and fought Eletians and Mornhavon?"

Karigan blushed slightly, for what reason Laren didn't know. "Thank you, Captain. I will take great care of this."

"I know you will. One more thing, this came for you." she said as she pulled Alton's letter out from her greatcoat pocket. "It's from Alton, who I've ordered to join us in Hillander due to him being overworked and stressed at the wall. Nothing can be done anyways until the book is translated."

Karigan accepted it with trembling hands. "This is from Alton? He's going to be with us in Hillander?" she said rather shocked. Laren was afraid the two might still be fighting but her worries were discarded right away when Karigan broke out in a huge grin. "This is wonderful, thank you!"

Laren could only smile. "Happy Birthday rider."

She didn't stay to see Karigan read her letter; such things were best done in private. She headed back slowly to her office to finish her paperwork.

_For my birthday_ she thought miserably as she took a document from the top of the pile,_ I want someone to get rid of all this paperwork!_

Karigan spread out on her bed, astonished from the events that had happened that day, getting a letter from her mom and King Zachary becoming her new training instructor. Now she had gotten a letter from Alton, apologizing for ignoring her and asking her forgiveness. She was so happy that she rolled around in her bed unable to suppress her joy.

"He doesn't hate me!" she said in delight as she pressed the letter tightly against her chest. "I'm so relieved. This truly is the best birthday ever!"

She carried on this way for several more minutes not wanting anything to ruin her good mood but eventually her stomach cried out demanding food and she headed out to the kitchen for her birthday feast. She arrived at the appointed time and was disappointed to see no one there.

"Lola? Anyone? Hello?...I wonder where everyone is?" she questioned out loud.

"I sent them away after everything was finished."

She whipped around, her hand flying to where her saber _should_ be if she wasn't on castle grounds. As she took in the room recognition dawned in her eyes, forcing her to take a step back in apprehension.For the second time that day she stood before the king. Her eyes fell nervously to the ground, not wanting to meet him in the eyes.

"Karigan," he murmured softly "I heard it was your birthday and I was wondering if you would dine with me and the Captain in celebration?

"Oh," she said stunned. She had thought that...well she wasn't quite sure what she thought but she hadn't expected him wanting her to dine together _plus_ the captain. She could only assume he had moved on but still cared and the thought touched her. She could be friends with the king if that is all he wanted. Perhaps that would help her feelings cool towards him as well.

"A-alright." she said warily.

She returned to her room later that evening thoroughly confused and exhausted. Throughout the whole of the dinner, she had noticed King Zachary gazing at her with, what she thought was desire in his eyes. Yet when he bothered to talk it was a different story. His side of the conversation remained completely neutral not hinting to any of his feelings but it didn't stop him from enjoying himself. Captain 

Mapstone on the other hand had watched them both with such attentiveness, that Karigan had to wonder if the Captain knew of their feelings for one another. It certainly felt like she had directed the conversation onto safer territory during the duration of the dinner, for which Karigan was glad for but she still couldn't help but worry that someone else besides Estral might know her true feelings for the king. So she had spent the evening trying just as hard not to give away any of her true emotions and the act had left her worn out. Thank Aeryc she hadn't been born into the aristocratic society, she would have never survived all the politics and underhandedness of it all. She paused for a moment considering it all, if she _had_ been of noble blood she could marry King Zachary, the irony was not lost on her. She sighed and rubbed her temples, why was everything so complicated? Well, besides for the dinner, it had been one of her best days in a long time and she closed her eyes thinking of her mother as she fell asleep.

Zachary laid in bed quietly reflecting on the day's events. When he had been in the kitchens with Karigan he had wanted to _say_...wanted to _do_ so much. He had wanted to take her into his arms and never let go. Tell her that he would find a way for them to be together. Yet if he had, she would have run. He had restrained himself from giving in to...his urges and was rewarded with her agreeing to dine with him and Laren. He had to restrain himself during the dinner as well. He didn't want to give away anything to Laren or frighten off Karigan, who might guess at any hidden meaning him might imply. No, if he was going to strengthen their bond, he would have to be slow and careful in everything he did and said. In the meantime though he would look through all the history records, study all of his country's laws and do anything else he could think of to find a way to be with his Karigan.

okay so this was a lot longer than the first chapter but what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Several days had passed and Karigan was busy packing away the last of her remaining things. Captain Mapstone had seen to her getting one larger trunk to pack away all her stuff and she had managed to fit her three dresses, shoes, all of her extra riding gear and her mother's jewelry box in to it before she thought it wouldn't hold anymore. She attempted to budge it to the other side of her room and failed without so much of an inch of movement. Someone else, perhaps one of the Weapons, was going to have to help her move the trunk to the caravans.

She frowned, as a Green Rider she only carried necessities and she had gotten accustomed to that lifestyle. There was a time once before, when she would ride with her father to a fair and bring along a trunk of this stature for her things but even then she had thought it a waste of space. If her aunts had insisted that she act like a proper lady while riding on Merchant business, she would have only brought a simple pack with perhaps two or three day's worth of extra clothing.

She smiled slightly, thinking of her clan, imagining her father coming back from a long day of negotiating prices, sitting back in his comfiest chair next to the fireplace enjoying the newest book he had acquired. Many of his boats would be coming back into port with foreign goods that would sell well during the holidays; and she wished she could be there to help.

"It's an honor to see the king's home." she said firmly trying to reinforce the idea into her head. She sighed, "Who cares about the honor? I want to go home." she cried as she threw herself onto her bed.

Normally she would have never acted so childish but with everything that had happened recently, she wanted her father more than ever. However it was not to be, she took in a deep breath before checking through her smaller trunk and wardrobe for anything she might have missed. It was in her wardrobe that she noticed the letter crammed just outside of her hiding place. Curious, she grabbed it trying to recall where it had come from.

"Estora!" she said suddenly remembering the small green foot a few nights before. Quickly she broke the seal on the letter and examined it carefully.

O-O-O-O-O-O

She wandered around the gardens, her golden hair blowing elegantly in the wind, silently thinking about her impending marriage and of her dear friend, Karigan. She still could not understand why Karigan suddenly felt that she, Estora, should not talk to her. That Karigan felt beneath her. There had always been a blood difference, yet Karigan had been her friend. They had shared meaningful conversations, and she was sure Karigan had opened up to no one else in such a way. She hated her queen-to-be status, because of what it had taken from her and what it prevented her from indulging in now.

Estora missed Karigan fiercely and wondered if they would ever return to the way they were before. She prayed they could. Not only did she miss Karigan but she also missed her freedom, well what freedom she had. She used to be able to wonder off aimlessly, no one the wiser. Sit in silence for hours, hidden away in the secret alcoves of the castle. Now she had a constant shadow for a companion. Well…almost constant.

Estora grinned inwardly over her own cleverness. It had taken her months but she had finally found a way to sneak out of her Weapon's sight. Of course, it was easier now that she was home and knew more about the secret passages then her Weapon; but she was still quite pleased.

She had requested that her Weapon, Palla, remain outside of any room she entered. Her Weapon had been stubborn, and there was a second when Estora had thought the woman would never give in, but finally they came to a compromise. Palla, would check the room and leave her, but only if she was alone. As soon as she heard voices from within, the deal would be off and Estora would lose any remaining hope of privacy.

Silent hands slipped around her slender waist and embraced her against a firm chest, pulling her back to the present. She smiled gently and turned to look at the man she had fallen in love with.

"Xandis…" she liked how his name trailed off of her tongue.

He gave her a devilish grin. "Estora..." he whispered as he gently caressed her neck with soft kisses.

Despite the chills he was sending down her spine, she scowled. "Xandis, you know we shouldn't be doing this. What if we get caught! Who knows when Palla will figure out I'm gone!" The thought caused her to deepen her frown; her Weapon had already come close to catching her twice now.He sighed but obeyed, moping even more as his arms unwound from around her.

"Estora, dear one, you know I can't help myself. You look so passionate when you're deep in thought." He said tenderly.

Estora couldn't help but flash a small smile at his words. These were the type of comments that she had fallen for. For once she had an admirer that adored something other than her beauty. She remembered the first time they had spoken after her atrocious kidnapping.

There had been so many ceremonies celebrating her return and she had wanted to get away from it all…She had been staring out over the balcony, remembering the events of her rescue.

She remembered how the sun had wrapped a golden ray around the crown of Karigan's head, and the intensity in her eyes at that moment. Estora recalled the feeling of security that had washed over her as she drifted off to sleep, Karigan could ease even the most anxious child. It was at that moment that Estora knew, Karigan was a true leader. The people could look towards her and feel safe.

At the same time, she wondered why Zachary hadn't chosen someone like Karigan to be queen. Why hadn't he chosen someone strong and brave, someone who would protect her people, protect her country? It was these thoughts that she was wrestling with when he had happened upon her.

"My lady?" she heard a soft voice, causing her to jump. She had been still quite shaken up from her ordeal and none of her Weapons would let anyone pass unannounced, aside from the king and Karigan. She was not expecting _him_ to be the one to sneak up on her. She turned around to face him, barely two feet away from her, head on.

"Amberhill?" she questioned, plainly baffled. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He cringed, causing Estora to reason that her tone had been a tad bit insulting. "I came to apologize. I understand if you call your Weapon in here and have her cut off my head. Please know that I am truly sorry."

Estora could only stare at him confusion. What on earth was he apologizing for? "I'm sorry but I don't have the faintest idea what you are talking about."

He gazed at her bewildered. "What I am talking about? I'm talking about your kidnapping of course! What else would I be apologizing for?"

"You are being illogical. Weren't you the one who chased after me to rescue me? What have you to apologize for?" This was getting ridiculous. She had thought him a rather charming fellow but now he was appearing rather daft.

He eyes pleaded for her understanding. "It's…It's my fault that they were able to kidnap you at all, my Lady."

Comprehension dawned on Estora and she pulled one of his large hands into her small ones. "Don't be absurd, there was nothing you could have done to prevent my taking. Please do not fret over it anymore." He was about to object some more but she silenced him with a kiss on his cheek. He looked deeply into her eyes and she could tell that he wasn't satisfied. "Alright, if you feel so guilty then perhaps you can do me a favor as repentance"

He cocked his head to the side, "What type of favor?"

Estora grinned perplexing the man further. "I wish never to be vulnerable again."

Soon after their fascinating conversation that night, they had started having sparring sessions every day. Her Weapon remained nearby always, commenting, appraising and giving advice now and then. After their first session together, she had felt certain she'd never improve and slightly childish for wanting to give up so easily.

"Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it. Everyone is like this in the beginning." Amberhill reassured her.

Metal clanged in the background and she turned her head to spot Karigan fending off a massive black clad fellow. He swiped down his blade into a curved arc, which Karigan evaded at the last second, placing her closer to him to sweep his feet out from under him. She gently put her blade next to his throat while bringing her lips closer to his ear. Estora couldn't hear, but it looked like Karigan whispered _kill point_.

Estora turned her head back to Amberhill, who also seemed to have been watching Karigan's match, but unlike Estora--who was admiring Karigan's skill--Amberhill seemed rather vexed by her. "Did _she_ start out that way?" She wanted to know. She doubted Karigan had ever had as much difficulty as she was having. Every move that Karigan took showed such grace.

Amberhill scowled, still watching Karigan. "_She_ is not like any normal person I have ever met."

Estora nodded in agreement. No, Karigan was far from normal. She was the bravest, most honest and loyal person Estora had ever met. Protective, strong and pure; she was unlike anyone else. Estora sighed; she wished she was as strong as Karigan.

Karigan was not always strong though, she had seen that. Estora remembered the conversations where Karigan had admitted her fears. Admitting fears though took a different type of strength…Why was she moping around feeling sorry for herself? No, she was heir of Coutre and queen-to-be, she had to be strong for her people. She would do whatever it takes and work hard to have half the strength of her friend, Karigan.

"Amberhill," he shifted his gaze back to her, "again."

Since then, she could see her improvement, even if it was slow and painful. She worked steadily with Amberhill every day. Estora felt herself falling for him. Every word he spoke was encouraging, approving and sweet. She found herself trying harder–not to be like Karigan—but to hear his praise.

She found herself in puzzling situation. Here she was engaged to King Zachary, but falling for his distant cousin. She liked Zachary well enough, but he always wore his kingly face. It was rare, when he'd show a different side of himself, other than in front of his terriers.

Amberhill on the other hand, was diplomatic but in a different way. He didn't need to wear a mask; he was charming and always laughing. Yet he never let anyone know what was going on inside his head. It was this trait that perplexed and intrigued her. Most people from the court were easy to read, but they must have not been very deep, because she was having more and more trouble discerning Amberhill.

Perhaps she wasn't that good at reading people after all. A good example was Karigan, she knew there was more to why Karigan avoided her but she couldn't figure out why. As for Amberhill, she was wanted to know if he liked her as well but he was charming to everyone, she was no different. She had been arguing with herself on what to do about it, when he had come up to her late one evening.

"Estora, I wish to speak with you." He said wearily eying the Weapon located in a dark corner.

Slightly confused but once again captivated, she motioned for her Weapon to step out of her solarium.

Amberhill waited till he heard the door click before continuing. "Estora, I…these past weeks I've…You…I can't. I can't do this anymore I'm sorry." Estora took a step back, slightly overwhelmed by the surge of emotions emanating from him.

"You-you wish to stop?" she said slightly confused, "but why?"

He groaned, "Estora can't you tell?" she shook her head. Tell what? "Can't you see that I'm in love with you?!" he breathed slightly exasperated.

Some point during his declaration, he had placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, pulling her closer to him in the process. He studied her face for a response but she could only stare back blankly. There was just so much to process! For one she was relieved to know he felt the same way, for another she was scared what would happen if the king found out. He had already forgiven one of her transgressions, but it would be wrong to expect him to be that forgiving again.

Finally she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Xandis…?"

His name barely left her lips before he was crushing her tightly in his arms. She pulled away, regretfully. "Xandis, I-I love you too." Again as soon as the words left her mouth, she was yanked into his embrace, this time his lips pressed firmly against hers. They remained there for what felt like an eternity, kissing each other softly, and whispering sweet terms of endearment.

Eventually they heard the bell toll, and reluctantly let go of one another. "Xandis, what will we do about the king? What about my wedding?"

"Well, I understand if you'd rather be queen. It's much better than what I can offer you." He muttered.

Estora stared at him. Did he seriously think she'd rather be queen than be with him? How shallow did he think she was? "WHAT? Do you honestly believe _that_?!"

He looked down at his feet, and it reminded Estora of a small child. When he finally spoke he sounded like a kid who had just been scolded "Well, no but then again, who wouldn't _want_ to be queen?"

She smiled at him sadly, "It seems nice at first but no sane person would ever want to. Not unless they like having no privacy, no freedom, no anything."

He looked up at her, with a new spark of determination in his eyes. "Estora?" he questioned.

"Yes, Xandis?" she asked curiously.

"If I can found a way to get you out of your contract, will you? Will you be with me?"

Estora felt a slight wave of hope pass over her as Xandis examined her. Could he really find a way? And if so, did he really want to be with her? Did she really want to be with him? "Yes." She whispered. "Now and always." She whispered as she reached up and kissed him again.

Since that fateful night, Estora felt like she was living a dream. She continued having secret rendezvous with Xandis at night, as well as her training sessions during the day. It was difficult, but during most of their meetings at night they acted merely as confidants, so as not to raise suspicions from the ever wary Weapon.

Now, as she stood in her gardens, her secret lover holding her tightly, she felt more at peace than ever. This is how it should be. Lovers should be together, not torn apart. She pulled Xandis closer to her, not wanting to ever let go.

O-O-O-O-O-O

She collapsed onto her bed letting her dark auburn locks spread wildly around her. She had just finished rereading the letter from Estora for the third time. Estora was in love with that pompous annoying Amberhill! Karigan was hurt to know that, despite how she had acted towards Estora, Estora still entrusted her with this deep secret.

If she were to help her, the king would be free… no she shouldn't hope for things never to be. However if Estora were to end up with Amberhill, Karigan could stand to be her friend again. And she really did miss the conversations she and Estora used to have. More than ever, she wished she could talk to her now.

She would demand to see Estora but how? Could she convince the Captain to let her go? Perhaps she could tell the Captain, Estora had sent for her in the message she had gotten requesting to speak in private at her estate. The other riders had accepted Estora because of F'ryan and she had become friends with Karigan. Was it too absurd to think that Estora might entrust her with something? She didn't think so, especially since that summer she had help rescue Estora from the Second Kingdom.

She hopped off her bed quickly making her way down the passageways and out into the main halls. She had almost reached the king's study when a thought occurred causing her to come to a halt. The Captain would be where the king was and if the king knew where she was trying to go would he pull her aside before she could leave? Force her to talk with him before she could talk to Estora? She didn't think she could hide the truth from him if he questioned her need to see Estora. She would just have to make sure to ask to talk to the Captain alone. She quickly continued her way to spotting Donal just outside the king's study.

"Sister." He spoke quietly so that if there was anyone left to witness them they would not have heard the Weapon say a word.

"Donal, I'm looking for the Captain and I figured she'd be busy with the king. Is she?"

"You presume right. Your Captain is in there counseling the king on private matters at hand but I know neither would mind if you joined them." he winked at her causing Karigan to blink before a crease of suspicion formed upon her forehead.

"What do you know, Donal?" she demanded. He remained silent however but Karigan thought she could detect a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth fighting to break free.

"Fine but if it's anything bad I'm coming for you." despite the formidable Weapon's training he grinned deeply at this only causing further irritation to Karigan. Sighing in defeat she gave a firm tap on the door.

"Come in" called the king's deep voice.

She gave one last glare at the still grinning Weapon and entered into the bright study. Pausing for a moment to adjust to the sudden light, she saw the vague outlines of the king and her Captain gaining focus.

"Karigan?" she heard someone call out in concern.

"I-I'm fine, just blinded a little." she said shaking her head from side to side. "Sire." She said remembering to bow despite being disoriented.

"What is it that you need Karigan?" the Captain asked uneasy.

She directed her gaze towards her Captain and away from her king. "Captain, when you're available, I'd like to speak to you in private about a short trip I need to make."

They both raised their eyebrows in surprise but Captain Mapstone merely nodded that she would.

"Thank you, Captain. Sire." She bowed one last time and exited the room.

"Rider?" she heard someone call.

She turned and faced Donal. "Yes?"

"We're all rooting for you."

Karigan blushed, but quickly regained her composure. "I have no idea what you're talking about." With that said, she quickly turned on her heel and rushed back to her room before anyone could see her.

So I know this was mainly Estora focused, I'm so sorry. I just wanted to show Estora being selfish and doing something she wanted to, for once. Plus I figured I should at least show how it got there, it wouldn't do to have it half baked, if you get my meaning. I won't be able to put up a new chapter anytime soon, lots of tests this week!!


	4. Chapter 4

Karigan was sweating—despite the coldness—by the time she was halfway to Coutre. She gently guided Condor over to the small rippling stream that had not yet frozen over. As she splashed water over her flushed face, she thought about how easy it had been to get permission to leave. Captain Mapstone seemed more than willing to let her go…or perhaps she had wanted a reason to get rid of her?

Karigan groaned loudly, disrupting the peaceful quietness. She had already suspected the Captain knew of her feelings for the king, but now she was almost positive. Rolling her eyes, she looked around taking in her surroundings. It was a hilly landscape with woods scattered everywhere. The trees were still a deep green, contrasting brilliantly against the crisp sparkling snow.

_Beautiful_ she thought to herself_ and so quiet…perhaps too quiet. _Where were all the animals?

She suddenly had the unsettling feeling that at least one pair of eyes watched her. Condor nudged her shoulder anxiously, knocking her from her thoughts, urging her to move on. She quickly leaped a top of Condor, letting his instincts take over as he brought them to safety; still aware of the mysterious eyes following her every movement.

Karigan didn't stop until she reached the entrance gates of Coutre. The gates were more for decoration than defense; but it eased her wariness a bit knowing something now stood between her and those eyes. She allowed Condor to fall into a slow pace, as she maneuvered throughout the crowd of late holiday shoppers.

She had to admit that Estora's hometown was quite beautiful and bustling with opportunity. She made a mental note to tell her father of the favorable marketing he could do here. That is if he didn't already know.

She finally made it to the stables of Estora's estate, turning away the stable boy.

"If you want to do something for me, send word to your Lady that her rider has arrived." He agreed, but not before fetching some fresh water and hay for Condor. Karigan chuckled to herself; she admired the boy's thoroughness…or was it stubbornness? Stubbornness was something she was far too familiar with. How else would things get done?

Condor nipped at her shoulder and Karigan met his gaze. His dark brown eyes saw everything. Saw how hurt and scared she really was. They had been through so much together and would go through much more still. She threw her arms around him, whispering her gratitude. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you, big guy. You're always saving me."

Once Karigan finished with Condor, she sought out Estora. It wasn't hard, being that Estora had been practically running down the halls to meet her. They had collided around a corner, and then Karigan was quickly swept away, rushing past tapestries and paintings submerged in the clan's color. They finally stopped, settling down in the middle of a vast library. They sat down in two, of the several comfy chairs positioned around a crackling fireplace, which Karigan was grateful as they warmed her frozen limbs blissfully.

"Karigan, I'm so glad you've come!" Estora looked as beautiful as ever. She was draped in light blues lined with silver, her golden hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Her clothes remained neat, despite their recent running exploit, with a slight blush being the only indicator of any prior disturbance.

"My Lady…I had to. When I read…" Karigan blushed, remembering Estora's now constant audience. She turned her head slightly tipping-off Estora the reason for her sudden silence.

"Oh! I'm sorry, where are my senses?" Estora faced her Weapon, a silent conversation exchanged between them, before her Weapon left without a word being said from either side.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, you were telling me your reason for coming!" Her attitude surprised Karigan. She had never before seen Estora acting so carefree and cheerful…so happy. Despite her own feelings of hostility for Amberhill, if he could make Estora this ecstatic, then he couldn't be all bad. She frowned; she didn't want to have to show any appreciation to Amberhill if she could help it.

"Karigan, why are you frowning?" Estora questioned, causing Karigan to regain her focus.

"Hmm…? Oh, no reason, so Amberhill, huh? I guess you could have done worse." she gave Estora an exasperated look. "Can I ask why?"

Estora gave her a solemn look. "To be honest, he intrigues me. He's a little like F'ryan but he is also so much more than that. F'ryan was always so sweet, I really did and still do love him…but Xandis is not afraid to tease me, to push me into action. I've become stronger and braver than I ever thought possible. I will not marry the king. I just don't know how to accomplish it without disgracing his or my clan."

"Is there nothing you can do?"

"Not that I know of but that matters not. If I have to disgrace my clan, then so be it." Estora took one of Karigan's hands into her own. "Karigan, your presence here…does that mean we are still friends?"

Karigan looked into the hopeful eyes of her friend and she could not deny her any longer. This woman had remained persistently by her side, despite every reason Karigan gave for her not to. Karigan had turned from her, when Estora most likely needed her the most, and yet was still willing to trust her with such a grave secret. She could not lie to her any longer.

"I have never truly stopped being your friend Estora, though I do not deserve it for the way I've treated you." Karigan squeezed Estora's hand, "I'm sorry."

A single tear ran down Estora's lovely cheek as she moved to embrace Karigan tightly. "Oh Karigan, I'm so happy to hear that! Thank you." She slowly pulled away after a moment. "Will you tell me the real reason why?"

Again Karigan stared into her dear friend's eyes and felt she could not deny her the truth. She looked away and let out a long sigh, "Because I am in love with the king." She waited for a moment, before turning to Estora calculating.

"Of course," she finally said aloud, "the timing…it all makes sense. I'm so slow not to have figured it out before. No wonder you couldn't bear to talk to me, I wouldn't have been able to either. Won't you please forgive me for not figuring it out?"

Karigan looked at her in disbelief. "How about we just forget about the past? Friends?"

"Friends!" Estora cried as she pulled Karigan back into another tight hold.

O-O-O-O-O-O

A tall dark cloaked man, walked swiftly up to the center of the room, gracefully kneeling as a figure stepped before him.

"Did you take care of her, Derrick?"

"Major, I have not."

"FOOL!" the Major shouted, "What are you waiting for?!"

"I thought, if it were to join the king, I'd be able to take them both out at once."

"Idiot, the king is surrounded by Weapons! It will be all the more difficult, if the girl is able to join them!" The Major flicked his hand, signaling several blades and arrows to be aimed at his heart. "You know the price if you fail me. Don't come back till you accomplish your mission."

"Yes, Major."

O-O-O-O-O-O

Karigan left early the next morning, intoxicated from relief. She had finally told Estora the truth the evening before. She told her about her feelings, the king's gift, and apologized endlessly for ignoring her. Estora hushed her every time and soon they were chatting like nothing had ever come between them. Estora told her all about the ways she snuck out to see Amberhill and they discussed possible ideas of how to tell the king.

When Karigan told her about the king's gift, Estora seemed elated. It filled in the missing holes swarming around in her mind and put at ease her thoughts of canceling the engagement. The king must still be in love with her and would be glad to have an excuse out of the marriage.

Karigan tried to convince her, that there was no way it could happen and that he would just end up marrying someone else. Estora disregarded every word. She only seemed fueled by the impossibility of it all, coming up with ideas throughout the night, until Karigan finally had to say goodnight. It had been even harder to leave the next morning.

"What? You're leaving already? When will I see you again? You know I'm not planning on coming back to the castle don't you?" she cried early that morning.

"I figured as much, but Estora, I only got permission to come for the one day. My orders are to meet up with the king and Captain a half day's ride down the road." Karigan smiled slightly, she wished she could stay. "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

Estora laughed, "We sound like torn apart lovers! Well I suppose orders are orders. I will miss you my friend." She hugged her tightly for the hundredth time that visit. "And don't worry; everything will be alright in the end!"

"I hope you're right, Estora. I hope you're right."

Karigan sighed, something she felt she had been doing a lot of recently. She had too many troubles and she once again longed for her simple merchant life. _That_ she could handle. She sighed once more, and then urged Condor into a steady gait.

She had just barely spotted the caravan when she sensed something was wrong. She turned in her saddle, scanning the area but saw nothing. Karigan thought she might be imagining things but Condor shuffled uneasily beneath her, a clear sign that something was off. She moved swifter now, wanting to warn the king and his people about any dangers they might encounter.

Karigan rode straight up to the king and Fastion, both faces lighting up at her presence and then frowning as they noted her worried expression.

"What is it sister?" Fastion whispered apprehensively.

She glanced at the king, then to Fastion. "Merely a feeling, but Condor and my hunches usually stand true. Be on guard, I have a feeling I've been followed. Why, I don't know."

"When did you notice you were being followed?" he wanted to know and Karigan was pleased to see he trusted her instincts, instead of questioning her.

"Half way on my way to Coutre, then again, a moment ago right when I spotted you. Though they could have easily been following me for longer, my thoughts were a bit preoccupied I'm afraid."

Fastion nodded, understandingly it almost seemed. The king who had been listening to all this, let out a low growl. "Since the day before? What reason would they have to follow you for?"

The king was furious, causing Karigan to blush slightly from his concern. "Like I said, it's only a feeling. Just be on guard." She pulled Condor back coming side to side with the Captain. "I take it you heard." she said it more like a statement, not a question.

The Captain nodded. "It's to be expected, I suppose." She grinned widely, "You have made a lot of enemies out there, you know."

Karigan glared at her Captain. "I can't help it if they don't like that I stop them from killing people. I'm sure other than that though, we'd make great pals." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

The Captain snorted, "Relax rider. We'll be in Hillander soon enough. Then you won't have to worry."

Karigan frowned, but agreed. However, as the sun lowered causing them to stop for the night, Karigan made sure her saber was by her side, an extra precaution against the harsh elements of the night.

She woke that night, with a familiar feeling of restlessness. What did this remind her of? She reached for her saber, and went off in search of Condor. He always made her feel better. Karigan spotted him between a mocha and black mare. He shuffled around uneasily, bringing back why everything felt so familiar.

It had not even been a year ago, when Karigan had traveled on the missionary group, in search of the Eletians. She remembered that night, when they had slept near that cursed clearing; the night that so many had died.

She turned around, hand reaching down to her saber. Almost all the fires had been out for the night, obscuring the visibility of the forest lying just outside the light. She closed her eyes, to concentrate on listening. She heard something cut through the air, instinctively she jumped aside—

_Thwack!_

An arrow embedded into the tree that she had just been standing in front of. It was crudely made just like that night long ago. What were groundmites doing here? Karigan had no idea but she knew she needed to alert the others. She took off as quickly as her legs could carry her.

"Groundmites!" She shouted as she made her way through the camp.

This time, no one questioned her alarm. They had learned to trust her. The Weapons were instantly awake, blades gleaming in the night as the light of the fire flickered upon them. Making them look all the more deadly. Half the Weapons encircled the camp, while the remaining went to where the king had been sleeping. The king now stood awake, blade ready in hand, a deadly look in his eyes.

The groundmites came in small waves, but unlike last time, the Weapons were five times the fighters the guards had been. They made quick work of the groundmites, and Karigan joined in, one of the few protecting the horses.

Blow for blow, she blocked and hacked, carving her saber into the guts of the monsters. She sliced furiously, recalling the fear and the pain afterwards of that one night. She fought harshly, but surprised herself at how much easier it was for her to fight. Before she had to numb herself, and she suppose that she did that know, as she ducked from a blow aimed at her head. Now however, she could tell what the training with Drent had done. The same fear she once held, was there no longer. Instead she remained calm, anticipating the moves of the thing before her.

When it seemed that there was no more, she took off in search of the king and her Captain. She spotted the king, and their eyes locked as she heard something cut the air for the second time that night—

_Thump!_

She saw how the king's eyes widened, saw how he called out her name—though she could barely hear it—saw him blur as she collapsed to her knees. She looked down, realization dawning on her. She saw an arrow protruding from her side, blood gushing out, and then she saw darkness.

Please review! I really love to hear everyone's opinions! Good or bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Derrick walked cautiously into the center of the long room. He studied the shadows, noting where each man lay hidden. It would be impossible to escape their grasp; his only option lay in convincing the Major the girl was as good as dead. Would the Major listen? He prayed so. He clutched tightly the chain with Mithros' blessing, tangled about his neck. His little sister had given him the charm for protection, he smiled bleakly. Nothing could protect him now.

He kneeled, as his protocol called for. The Major, clad in his black robe, walked forward. Derrick searched for the Major's eyes hidden away under the hood; but what he saw in them, drained him of any remaining hope.

"Report" The Major commanded coldly.

He cleared his throat, silently hoping his voice didn't break. "By the time I caught up with the rider, she had already joined the King."

The Major shut his eyes tightly, straining to remain silent. "And?" He questioned, irritation saturating his voice. "Don't tell me you came back without even attempting? Are you really that suicidal?"

"No Major, of course not." Derrick quickly replied, "I would have surely been caught sneaking into the camp, with all the Weapons lying about. So I lured a pack of groundmites towards their campground. The battle lasted twenty minutes at best, and the girl survived. So I struck her down with an arrow. The Weapons were upon me in seconds, forcing me to withdraw before I could determine if the girl lives or not." As much as he wanted not to, he kept eye contact with the Major. Turning away now would be a sign of weakness.

"I see…Did you at least see where your arrow struck?"

"It buried deep within her side, Sir. If she lives, it shall only be by the will of Mithros."

"And so shall be your death. Leave at once, I want her death confirmed." He gave a wave of his hand before turning to disappear behind a tapestry.

"Yes Sir." Derrick got up slowly, not wanting to risk his knees giving way beneath him. If the girl still lived, he would make sure it was not for much longer.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Karigan walked silently around her home, straying from room to room. She still couldn't believe she was back in Corsa. How long had it been? Two years now? A single tear of happiness rolled down her cheek. She walked towards her father's study and chuckled at the sight. Her father was asleep in his favorite chair, a book face down on her stomach, snoring softly. She quietly lifted the book off of him, marking his page, and grabbed a blanket from the closet to drape over him.

"I see your father has not changed in the slightest." a lovely voice chuckled from behind her.

Karigan swirled around, coming face to face with a tall, slender beauty. Her auburn hair cascaded in waves upon her shoulders. Beautiful as she was, her most stunning feature was her eyes. They were as blue as the ocean.

"Mother…" Karigan whispered in disbelief.

Kariny chuckled again, "So you recognize me do you? I admit I was a bit worried you wouldn't."

Tears ran down Karigan's face as she ran across the room into her mother's arms, squeezing her as tightly as she could. "M-mother how are you…w-why are you here? I don't understand. A-aren't you—"

"Dead? Yes, don't be absurd. You must know that this," she waved her arm around indicating their surroundings, "None of this is real."

Karigan pulled away slightly to look at her. "What? But I, I thought…then what in Five Hells is going on here?" she demanded slightly frustrated. She didn't like playing games, and this was getting to be a bit much.

"How could you talk to your mother that way? I see your personality definitely comes from your father." Kariny smirked, obviously amused. "If you must know daughter, you yourself are dead." Karigan's eyes must have widened to the size of saucers, for her mother quickly amended herself. "Well partly in any case. You took a pretty serious injury."

"Will I survive?" Karigan asked, her eyes falling to the floor.

"Of course, that's why I'm here, to send you back."

Karigan looked up suddenly anxious, "Wait. What about you? I've missed you so much and your letter…your letter made me so happy. Mother, please don't send me back yet!" After all this time, the last thing Karigan wanted was to be torn away from her.

"You want to remain dead? To spend eternity with me here? As much as I'm touched by this, my answer is no." Karigan started to protest, but Kariny cut her off like only a mother could. "You'll be with me eventually, daughter. In the meantime, your country needs you. Your king needs you. And my dear one, I think perhaps you should not give up hope for him just yet."

Karigan blushed, "H-how do you—"

Kariny smiled, "How do I know about you and the king? Please Karigan, just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't know what's going on."

Kariny started to blur in Karigan's vision. "Mom, mom what's happening?"

_Karigan, one last thing—_

"Mom, mom!" she cried, "Don't, please!"

_—remember the crest—_

"Crest? What crest? Mom what are you talking about? Mom?"

–_je—box—_

"MOM!!"

O-O-O-O-O-O

Zachary watched her toss her head, from side to side. At least that proved she was still alive. Karigan had been lucky; the arrow had only struck between her ribs, no organ damage. He had immediately called for his best mender, however she had lost a large amount of blood, and her survival now depended on her will, and her will alone.

He sat with her now, refusing to leave her side. He didn't care what others whispered about him, they didn't understand how precious this woman, who now lay on the brink of death, was to him. How could they? The only way they could begin to compare, was if the world was to end.

He slammed his fist down on the small table. Was he really so helpless? Was there nothing that he could do to for her? He couldn't understand how he could hold so much power and yet be unable to perform the simple task of keeping this woman safe, of keeping his Karigan safe.

A small noise from the bed drew his attention away from his thoughts. Karigan's movements had ceased and he could hear her whisper a –_mom_—before slumping lifelessly on the bed.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Karigan? Karigan, beloved please stay with me." A deep soothing voice desperately begged as she drifted towards consciousness. "I cannot bear to lose you, not now…not ever."

"Who..?" Karigan mumbled incoherently. Who was this tender voice that wanted her so? And why would they believe, that they were losing her? Something was terribly wrong. She tried to open her eyes, but it was like trying to move a brick wall, impossible.

She tried to remember the last thing that had happened to her, but all she could recall was darkness and_ his_ eyes. Dark almond eyes widening in fear as…as what, what happened? She couldn't remember, only _he_ dominated her vision. He stood proudly before her, his loose shirt showing off his broad shoulders and firm, lean muscle. She imagined being held in his arms, his strong hands caressing her softly. He leaned in to kiss her and she felt warmth spread throughout her entire body.

Karigan's eyes fluttered open as the king pulled away, his features flustered that he had been caught. "Karigan, you're awake!" he locked eyes with her, causing her to blush and turn away. His expression had been so full of love and tenderness; that if she had not, she would have surely done something she'd regret.

"Karigan, how do you feel?" the king asked her softly.

She carefully looked up at him, not trusting herself. "Like I did the first day I trained with Drent. How long have I've been asleep?"

Her comment earned a deep laugh from the king, "I'll be sure to mention that to him. Truly though, is that all? You've been out for nearly four days." His eyes were full of worry.

"Yes, Sire. I've survived much worse." It was a lie of course. This had been one of her worst injuries yet, but she didn't want him to worry about her. However her comment didn't have the effect intended, for his frown only deepened. "Really, I'm alright." She tried getting out of bed to prove her point, but failed when her wound sent a surge of pain coursing through her.

"Karigan, stop that." He ordered, placing a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down on to the bed. "What you need is rest."

Karigan scowled, "I've had four days worth of rest. I'm fine, honestly!"

"No you're not." said a cool voice, as the flap for the tent opened.

"Destrion, perfect timing, I was just about to send for you." The king said, rising.

Destrion sighed, "You Riders are always so troublesome. Why is your kind the only one whoever seems to get hurt?" He smiled gently at her, "Do you need something for the pain?"

Karigan pouted slightly, "I _suppose_ I could take something." She broke out in a grin. Of all the Riders, she seemed to end up in the mending wing more than any of them, and this banter had become routine for them.

"Alright, I'll be right back then. Sire." He said bowing, then disappearing behind the tent flap again.

"Karigan," the king whispered, causing Karigan to jump slightly in surprise and then curse at the sudden pain.

"Yes, Sire?"

"I'm glad you're alright." He said gently squeezing her hand, before following Destrion behind the flap.

Karigan laid her head back down on her pillow, blushing profusely. What was it that allowed the king to stir her heart so? Even the simplest show of concern left her heart racing. She carefully pulled her blanket up to her face, recalling recent events.

How many people now knew of her feelings for the king? She had told Estral and Estora. She frowned, the Weapons obviously knew something. What happened to them keeping secrets? Apparently that did not apply amongst each other. Who else? Karigan could probably add Captain Mapstone to her list. Great, too many people were finding out. She sighed; there was nothing she could do about it now.

She nestled into her blanket as much she could, growing more exhausted with every second. Destrion came back and gave her a draft for the pain that must have been laced with a sleeping potion. The next thing she knew, warm arms enveloped her tightly and a set of beautiful blue eyes stared down at her.

It will be a while till the next chapter, school takes so much time! I hope you like it so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so long! The whole time I would be thinking about different things I wanted to do, and making notes on pieces of paper that I could find. Anyways, I just hope it doesn't take as long next time. Enjoy and Happy Halloween!

Karigan slumped over the front of her saddle, bracing herself against the sharp jabs that continually pummeled her. Condor was trying his best to give her a smooth ride, she could tell, but she would still feel jolts of pain surge through her. Despite the ache in her side, she refused to complain; it was her idea they take off after all.

Because of her, they had stayed in the same area that they had been attacked for four days, and Karigan feared that they were in danger the longer they stayed. She would have taken off the very next morning, if either the Captain or the King would have let her. They had managed to persuade her to rest one more day before continuing on to Hillander. So now here she was, traveling as fast as she could or at least was allowed, the motion wracking her body in pain.

As they traveled, they remained as silent as possible, talking only when need be. It was natural for the Weapons, but the others felt the need to remain silent as well, for fear that their positions be given away if they were still being followed. Rising before day break, they would travel until shortly before dusk, resting only once to eat.

In the evening they would train, and although her Captain and King suggested otherwise, Karigan trained as well. She decided to start off with extremely light jogging, and practicing with the throwing knives Drent had lent her; not an easy task in her condition but she wanted to feel productive. She quickly became impressed with how much her aim was improving, and though Fergal could still probably out throw her, Karigan felt she could give him a run for his money. They continued traveling steadily and cautiously this way for a few weeks, hardly resting and talking when essential.

Karigan wished she could alleviate the feeling of unease she could sense within her companions, but by the end of each day, she was too drained to think of a way. Not only was her injury healing slowly—due to the constant riding and her stubbornly insisting on training—but she would feel the King watching her constantly; causing an odd mixture of emotions to swirl inside of her. It was comforting to know he stilled cared, that she might mean more to him than just someone to bed with, but compared to the guilt and pain she felt knowing she could never have him, it meant nothing.

Karigan tried to distract herself with her training, even going as far as to run fighting steps through her head while riding; creating different scenarios and figuring ways to defend against certain attacks. She was running through one of these scenarios one day, when she suddenly felt on edge. Karigan quickly pulled Condor to a halt, noting the Weapons were already on foot inspecting the area.

Several Weapons moved to surround the King, as Karigan caught sight of a dark hood flash before her. In an instant, she was where she had spotted the cloth, Fastion at her side. They moved swiftly into the forest, scanning for recent tracks. A twig snapped about twenty feet in front of her, and her eyes shot up, spotting a dark hooded figure emerging into the small clearing. Fastion's blade flashed in to his hand, and Karigan weighed her set of knives readily in each of her own.

"Whoa! Don't attack!" the shrouded figure called out.

It was then that Karigan recognized the horse the figure was riding on, Night Hawk.

"A-Alton?" she whispered cautiously, still poised to attack.

The figured reached up towards his hood slowly pulling it back, revealing a haggard face. "Karigan" he broke out into a smile, showing off features Karigan remembered well.

Karigan dropped her knives to the ground and tugged Alton carefully out of his seat, throwing her arms around him as she did so. Alton pulled her tightly against him gently, whispering apologies of his rude behavior. She drew away slightly, frowning at him. "Alton, stop apologizing. I read your letter, I forgive you. I'm more relieved just to know you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you—K"

"You did." She stated flatly, one eyebrow up, knowingly.

Alton looked taken back, "I…I'm sorry." He said hanging his head.

Karigan smiled, "let's talk no more of it." She said moving in for another hug. They stayed this way for what seemed like several minutes, content to be friends once again, that is until they heard a small cough in the background causing them to jump apart.

"I see Rider D'Yer has decided to join us." The King said coolly. "Thank you Fastion for informing me of the source for the disruption." Fastion silently slipped away into the shadow of a large pine tree.

"Sire, I came as soon as I got my orders." Alton said, bowing respectfully.

The king blinked, "Whose orders were those, Rider?"

"Mine your Highness." A voice called from behind them, causing them to all turn.

"Laren, would you mind explaining to me why the most likely Rider to figure out how to fix the wall is here, alarming my men?"

She faced him determinedly. "You see for yourself the state he is in, Sire." She waved an arm in Alton's direction to emphasis her point, "If we are to have him find a way to fix the wall, he needs to be at his best, meaning he needs a break. The book won't be translated until around spring, so there is nothing he can do at the moment. I would have sent him home, but he would still have been close to the wall—and from what I hear—he would have only sneaked back when no one was watching." Alton blushed at the last part, confirming the Captain's suspicions. "I thought he should join us so I could keep an eye on him. He is my Rider, my responsibility. I won't have him obsessing himself to death."

The king eyed his Captain cautiously. "I see. Very well then." he started to walk away then paused, "Oh and Captain?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Next time I'd like to know ahead of time if someone is going to join us, _before_ they get here." That said, he turned on his heel and marched off.

Captain Mapstone frowned, mumbling something incoherent. She looked up to say "Welcome back Rider. Report to me later." before rushing off to where the king had disappeared.

Karigan let out a sigh of relief she didn't realize she was holding in. She was sure that the King had wanted to chop off Alton's head, but why, she didn't entirely know. Surely he couldn't have been jealous? The thought made her smile inwardly; '_good, let him feel what I've been going through. Maybe then he'll understand and finally leave me alone.'_

"Karigan" she heard a deep voice call her out of her musings.

"Hmm?"

"Karigan, what was that about?" Alton questioned, "Do you know? He didn't seem very happy with my arrival; I didn't mean to sneak up on everyone. I had been at a wayward station, when I heard the sound of large group of horses and I thought I would investigate."

"I don't know. Perhaps he's preoccupied with wedding thoughts?" Alton frowned, clearly not believing her answer. "Well, the truth is a few weeks back we were attacked by some groundmites, the king's probably still troubled by that. You'll see that most of us only talk when we need to, no telling when something might attack again and we don't want to take chances."

"A groundmite attack really? Did anyone—is everyone ok?" he moved closer to her, putting his broad hands on her shoulders to look her in the eye. "Did you get hurt, Karigan?"

Karigan was taken aback by the concern shining in his eyes, she found herself moving closer. "I-I was, but I'm fine. Honest."

His frown deepened, "Karigan, I know you better than that. How bad is it?"

She sighed and looked away, "I took an arrow to my side." She mumbled.

"What? Karigan, what are you thinking? Why aren't you somewhere resting? Here, let me help you." He held his arm around her shoulders and slid his other under her knees; causing her to lose her balance, which aided him as he lifted her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?! Put me DOWN!" Karigan yelled as she struggled unsuccessfully to break free of his grasp.

Alton looked at her, clearly frustrated. "You always put yourself at risk. You should be resting, and that is what I'm going to make you do." He nodded for Night Hawk to follow and took off along the path that he had seen the others leave. When he made it to where the others were, he placed Karigan on top of Condor; not before King Zachary got the chance to see what the other soldiers were smirking and hollering about. "You _should_ be lying down, not riding. I suppose Condor is the best you could ask for though." Alton grumbled, causing Condor to neigh in agreement.

"Rider!" an irritated voice called causing them both to turn in search of the source.

The king paced right up to them, his king's mask in place, creating an odd contrast to the voice they had just heard. "Rider Alton, since you have not been with us here; I must inform you that Rider G'ladheon here is now training under my command while away from Drent. She has been training every day and is perfectly capable of walking back and getting up on her horse by herself. Since you have now been the cause of two distractions to my men, I would appreciate it if you leave Rider G'ladheon alone and learn to be less disruptive." He said quite firmly.

"Yes, Sire. I'm sorry, Sire." Alton bowed humbly.

"Just work on it."

Karigan looked back and forth between Alton and the king's retreating figure. She had the feeling that this "vacation" was going to be a lot of work on her part, not something that exactly thrilled her. "Alton, thanks but he's right. I don't need you carrying me everywhere I go."

He looked up at her where she sat atop of Condor, "Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I really should think before I act." He said laughing slightly out of awkwardness. "Anyways, we'll talk later?"

"Later," Karigan said smiling, as long as it was where no one could find them, _especially_ the king. She sighed, and followed the procession as they continued onward. Why did _he _get to be angry? If this continued, she was going to have to put him in his place, king or not.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Stevic was just settling down to read an old favorite of his when a servant boy came running into his study, skidding to a halt. "Yes boy?" he questioned, quite amused with the young lad.  
"Chief, there are several men here to see you and mistress Karigan."

Stevic raised his eyebrows, "Do these men have names?" Who would be looking for him _and _his daughter; and for what purpose?

"They did not say, they just say it's important." the boy said timidly, afraid to upset his Chief.

"Bring them in then, I'll see what they want."

"Right away." the boy took off out the door, probably just as eager to learn about these strange men as Stevic himself felt. _Who in the world could these men be?_ He wondered.

Hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

The remainder of the trip went surprisingly smooth for Karigan. She had the feeling that several of the Weapons and Captain Mapstone as well, were behind it. It had been too convenient that Alton would be pulled away every time to train with another, instead of training with her and King Zachary. Just like it was suspiciously good timing that every time the King would spot and move towards her and Alton, Captain Mapstone would thwart his attempts by calling his attention to some important document.

Karigan had been wishing for ones of these handy moments one evening while she was training with the King. It seemed like Alton had managed to escape the Weapon he was training with that day, claiming that he was holding them back with his inferior skills. When the Weapons didn't show any sign of letting him get away, he assured them that he was just going to go practice with the one of the few other Green Riders. Believing him, they let him go but he ended up wandering around until he spotted her, leaping out of the way from the King's well maneuvered attacks.

"Karigan, you can't always run away. Face me head on. Use what Drent's taught you." He instructed.

Karigan frowned, "Easy for you to say, it won't be your head if you hurt me."

King Zachary looked at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Karigan, I do believe that you've proven time and again that you would risk your own life before ever considering me harm."

Karigan blushed furiously, "It's my duty to protect you." She said as she looked away to eye her surroundings.

The King opened his mouth, intending to say something as he moved forward, his arm reaching up to her chin. "Karigan!" she heard Alton call, interrupting the King, to Karigan's relief.

"Karigan, I've been looking for you everywhere! Sire," Alton bowed quickly before turning back to Karigan, placing one hand squarely on her shoulder. "I figured since it's dangerous for you to train one-on-one with the King, I could be your sparring partner. What do you think?"

"Uh…Well I…" she mumbled as she rubbed her neck, thinking of what she should do.

"I think it's a horrible idea." The King stated. There was no emotion on his face, and Karigan would bet one Silver that he had picked up that look from, Fastion.

"Sire?" she urged him to explain.

"Rider G'ladheon is a swords master initiate, way above the average skill level most Riders are trained with. You would only hinder her progress. As for my being in any danger, do you honestly believe Rider D'Yer that I would train Rider G'ladheon if I did not possess the skill and knowledge that is required to teach her? I think you need to reappraise your prior assessment of our training situation. When you do, you'll realize that I am in no danger from sparring with _my_ Rider."

Alton frowned, noticing how the king had emphasized 'my' Rider. "I suppose I'll just have to improve then. Karigan, I'll talk to you later I suppose. Sire," he bowed and quickly sulked off, not bothering to hide his annoyance that he was once again humiliated in front of Karigan.

"Karigan," the King whispered.

Karigan cringed slightly, anticipating an angry King Zachary. "Yes, Sire?"

"Let us start again." He initiated.

She let out a sigh of relief, "Yes Sire." She mumbled, raising her blade to meet his.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Stevic watched the strange men leave his home, recalling their conversation that took place mere hours ago. The three of them had entered his study, the taller two following closely behind a fellow of average height. Their hoods were pulled down, revealing dark eyes and hair, traits of Rhovanny men.

"Chief of Clan G'ladheon it is a pleasure to finally meet you." The average heighted man, who Stevic concluded was the leader, stuck out his hand, grasping Stevic's own hand firmly within his own. "We can get down to business as soon as your daughter Karigan joins us."

Stevic frowned, "Karigan is currently residing in Sacor City, serving in the service of King Zachary."

The leader blinked, and then cast a glance to the two taller men. They mumbled a few words between one another before turning back to face him. "I'm afraid that she is the reason that we are here and that we must now leave for Sacor City. Thank you for your time, good evening Chief G'ladheon." The three men turned to leave.

"Wait! You're leaving already? What is it that you want with my Karigan? As her father I demand you tell me what you want with my daughter." He raised himself up to his already intimidating full height. Who were these men that felt that they could come and go without answering any questions? The three men held there place.

"I'm sorry, but this is something that must be discussed with your daughter first. If she chooses to tell you afterwards then so be it. However, we are not at liberty to discuss anything further with you. Good evening." They quickly made their way out, leaving a very furious and baffled Stevic behind.

What is it that they wanted with Karigan? He considered sending a few of his men to follow them, just in case; though they were polite, he didn't trust them. They hadn't given anything away during the other brief moments they had talked before they left that night. He knew they were from Rhovanny and that they had something extremely important to talk with his Karigan about, but besides that he knew nothing. He wasn't used to being left in the dark.

"Sevano!" he called, hoping his friend was somewhere nearby.

"You needn't shout, Stevic, I'm right here." Sevano chuckled, as he slipped into place by Stevic's side.

"Sevano, dispatch a few of our boys after them. I don't want to risk anything that might endanger Karigan."

"Already done, we've been friends a long time, it seems I know what you're going to do before you do." Stevic chuckled once more.

"You're a good man Sevano," Stevic patted his friend on the back. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, that girl of yours is like kin to me. I'd hate to see anything happen to her as well." The two men walked inside, deep in thought. Even if these men didn't intend to harm Karigan, her duty as a Green Rider placed her in danger every day. They couldn't protect her from everything.

"Sevano, who do you think those men were? And what would they want with Karigan?" Stevic whispered as he slid into his favorite chair by the hearth of the fire, shaking his head from side to side as he held it his hands.

"I don't know, Stevic. I don't know."

O-O-O-O-O-O

Karigan woke up early the next day. She stretched enjoying the feeling, until her side caused her to wince in pain.

"Annoying wound." she grumbled under her breath to no one in particular.

"Karigan!" someone called, causing her to sigh. What could someone want with her this early in the morning? She turned to see Alton racing towards her.

"Karigan, I just heard! If we travel throughout the night, we should be able to reach the King's home a little after the evening meal! Isn't that great? It means no more traveling!" his excitement was overflowing and Karigan couldn't help but feel enthusiastic as she listened to his news.

"Arrive tonight? That's great! Though as a rider, you should be use to the traveling." She teased.

Alton flashed Karigan a devilish grin, "Even the best rider likes to settle down now and then." His face suddenly grew serious as he locked eyes with her. Karigan suddenly felt overwhelmed, at Alton's sudden closeness. She started backing away slightly, eyes still locked as Alton reached forward to pull her back. She tripped over a large branch but instead of falling to the ground she felt two warm arms wrap around her waist and catch her.

"Majesty?" Karigan exclaimed shocked at being caught in his arms. The King helped her regain her balance, his king's mask firmly in place.

"Are you alright Rider G'ladheon?" he questioned, his voice giving away nothing.

"Y-yes, thank you." She managed to mumble, still blushing feverishly.

King Zachary chuckled, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "I suggest you look where you walk next time. We'll be reaching my home by this evening I'm sure you both look forward to a warm bed."

"Yes, your Majesty." Alton grinned. "It'll be nice to get off the road again."

The King locked eyes with Alton for a moment, studying-searching for something and then hastily turned away. "Yes, well I am needed elsewhere. Good day Riders." He took off towards the next group of people, greeting others as he passed.

Karigan watched him and felt a slight twinge of hurt at his indifference. Surely he couldn't have liked how close Alton had been to her. What he was trying to do…Perhaps she had hurt him with such displays! She had just wanted him to forget her; she never wanted to hurt him. Then again, it might have nothing to do with her and she was being ridiculous for thinking so.

Karigan ran a gloved hand through her hair, letting it flow back slowly in place. Life at Selium had seemed so peaceful compared to this…She snorted, had she just been longing for Selium? The reason she had become a rider and got thrown into this mess in the first place! Oh no, she would never admit that. She still resented that a normal life as a merchant was beyond her now.

Condor appeared beside her, nudging her for attention. Karigan laughed; maybe it hadn't been _all_ bad. Because of Selium and her suspension, she had befriended this clever horse. This horse that knew her better than anyone and had risked its own life a few times to save her. She wrapped her arms around Condor's large neck taking comfort in his warmth.

"Well my friend, we'll be at the King's Hillander estate shortly and you'll finally be able to rest." Condor nudged her to get going causing her to laugh, "I'll take that as you can't wait to get there. Don't get too spoiled and grow fat though, otherwise you'll make a delicious meal for some catamount."

They reached the estate late that evening, causing everyone's worn and exhausted expressions to instantly brighten upon arrival. Their spirits rose knowing that they would sleep in beds tonight, instead of the cold rocky ground. Women came out and directed people here and there, while the men moved towards the caravans tugging luggage away to wherever the owner would be staying.

Karigan found herself getting separated from Alton, Trace and a new rider called Mari, as people bustled all around her. She had tried to stay with them, figuring she would be in whatever wing her fellow riders were in, but now she would have to find someone to ask, not an easy task in the mass chaos.

She made several attempts to ask the women directing others to their rooms but every time she got hushed aside. Finally she just decided to wait until everything died down before asking. It didn't take too long before almost everyone was settled down away in their rooms.

Karigan decided to try and ask now, moving towards a kind elderly looking woman who had just finished telling a lad where the kitchens were. "Excuse me grandmother?"

The elderly lady blinked and swiveled around to face her, "Yes, how can I help you, my child?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where my room is. It's been a long trip and I'd like to rest a bit."

"Certainly, what is your name and occupation?" she asked sweetly.

Karigan smiled, positioning her hands in place in the traditional merchant greeting, "I am Karigan G'ladheon at your service. I currently serve as a Green Rider for King Zachary."

The old lady's eyes lit up and her smile widened. "Rider G'ladheon, are you? I know just where your rooms are."

She snatched Karigan's hand in her own and quickly made her way inside down several hallways. Karigan looked around, taking in the many tapestries and paintings hanging on the walls. Pictures of sea vessels and the trademark Hillander terrier were everywhere. There was one tapestry that showed the stars and planets, the gods marking as the border.

"Do you like the décor young rider?" grandmother asked as she spied Karigan taking in her surroundings with wide eyes.

"It's very beautiful, I can only imagine what the rooms are like if your hallways are this well displayed." She said in awe.

Karigan noticed that they were now walking on plush carpet, and frowned, afraid that her worn boots would sully it. "Well you're about to find out." Grandmother said as she stopped in front of large door with a lighthouse engraved in it.

Karigan's frown deepened, "Grandmother, are all your rooms like this? Carpeted down the hallway and doors carved with lighthouses?" she questioned.

The aged woman laughed, "No, our other rooms are not nearly this fine."

"Then why…?" Karigan wondered.

"You are the same rider that has saved our Lord and King time and time again, are you not?"

Karigan frowned, "I helped."

The woman chuckled, "Brave _and_ modest. We are extremely grateful young lady, but that's not the only reason you are granted this room. For one you're a knight now, you deserve the best. For another, King Zachary wanted you to be as comfortable as possible, as well as for you to be nearby in case he needed you."

"He did what? Wait, when you say nearby—"

"He's just down the hall."

"I see. Thank you grandmother, I think I'll go to bed now."

"You're welcome. Sleep well Sir Rider." Karigan groaned at the sound of her title and then shut her door. This was definitely going to be a long winter.

Next chapter, the ball!! That's right, there will be dancing. There will be romance. There will be Captain Mapstone in a dress?!?! Anyways, sorry it took so long again but thanksgiving break is coming up so I'll be working on this much, much more! So keep a lookout.


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is! I hope you have as much fun reading this chapter, as I had writing it. I apologize if anything's wrong or hard to understand, I was up late writing it. Anyways, enjoy!

Karigan shut her door, eyes closed in frustration. She really wished people would stop calling her Sir Rider, title or not. She gradually opened her eyes, taking in her quarters. Her jaw slightly dropped and she was grateful that no one was around to see her gaping.

The floor was layered with the finest dark blue carpet—that would shock even Tegan into awe—and the walls were planked with beautiful cherry wood with intricate gold crown molding bordering the top and bottom. There was an elaborate fire place with boats warring at sea carved into the mantle, located along the east wall. While placed along the north side, were several ceiling high windows covered with velvet burgundy curtains, as well as two doors that led out to what appeared to be a balcony. There were several finely cushioned chairs placed around the fire place but no bed in sight.

Karigan glanced around in confusion and spotted a door to her right, leading where she could only assume was the bedroom. She carefully took off her filthy boots and placed them by the hearth to warm them. That done, she proceeded through the door way only to be confronted with a giant four post bed, roses etched deep into the frame. The bed was also veiled by the same material the curtains were made of, giving it a warm inviting feel.

She hesitated slightly, resisting the urge to run and leap into the enormous bed. Instead she stepped quietly over to it until she was at the edge. Smiling, she let herself fall backwards, sinking as she did so into the soft folds of the mattress. Stripping out of her uniform while remaining on the bed, she snuggled up to the softest pillows she had ever had the pleasure of resting her head on. An impish smile spread across her face as she rolled around in her sheets.

Perhaps it wouldn't be all_ that_ bad to keep silent about the room. After all, she'd only be staying in it while they remained in Hillander. When they returned to Sacor city she would once again be in the dark corridor that belonged to the Green Riders like herself. She fell peacefully into unconsciousness, dreaming of eating dragon droppings by the fire place; _her _riders positioned all around laughing and telling stories.

A dazzled Karigan woke early the next day to several women flurrying about. She jumped up slightly startled, when a girl—she had not noticed next to her—wished her a good morning.

Karigan swallowed, "Er…I-I'm sorry, what?"

The young girl giggled, "I said good morning. I wonder, are all riders like this? Or is it just the knighted ones?"

Karigan flushed slightly in embarrassment, "I think anyone would be surprised to see people in their room when they wake up."

Again the girl giggled, "Are you not use to this? Surely as a knight you have people waiting on you every moment."

"Er…no actually," Karigan mumbled, as a bemused expression crossed the girl's face. "May I ask what your name is?"

She smiled, "My name is Eva." Karigan smiled in return, she seemed sincere enough. Eva was a tiny young girl, with short, auburn hair that reached her chin. Excited chocolate eyes gazed up at Karigan, earnest to ask her a million questions. She was about Melry's age and Karigan felt an instant affection towards the girl.

"Well Eva, my name is Karigan. You can call me just that, no titles, _please!_" Eva's features brightened in delight. "So can you tell me what's going on here?"

She bent over in excitement, "Well," Eva said in a whispered anticipating voice, "tonight is the night of the first ball! We're here to help you get ready before we prepare for it ourselves. King Zachary is so kind to let us attend! It's always been that way though, before he took over the throne that is. Since then, the temporary caretaker has also followed the tradition. Oh Karigan, it's so much fun! I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time tonight."

"What? We just got here last night! How can you be having a ball already?"

The girl's grin spread wider, "We've been preparing for it since we heard that you all were coming. It was bad enough waiting for you guys to get here! We'd rather not have to wait any longer to actually celebrate!"

"I see…" Karigan frowned, she had hoped that she'd have time to find some excuse out of attending but it seems she was trapped.

"Well now, let's get you ready shall we?" The tiny sprite like creature hauled Karigan out of bed, pushing her towards a door Karigan had not noticed the night before. "First things first, let's get you cleaned up!" she exclaimed as she shoved Karigan into the bathroom. It seemed like today was going to be worse than one of Drent's training sessions.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Zachary watched a bit eagerly as people entered the ballroom. He had loved throwing these dances before had donned the crown; because class never mattered on these nights. Access to some of the finest clothing was granted for his people, just so you couldn't tell the nobles from the commoners. On these nights everyone was equal.

That was not the cause for his excitement however. Throughout the day, he had servants updating him on Karigan's…progress. The Captain couldn't force her into uniform _this_ time and he remembered just how beautiful she had looked that day on the steps. Oh, how it had irked him when he saw her on the arm of that _boy_. Tonight would be different however. Tonight she would be his. A slight grin of anticipation crossed his features.

"I didn't realize you'd be that happy to see me in a dress."

Zachary stepped back startled, as it dawned on him, who exactly stood before him and in what attire. For the first time in his life, he had to bite his lip to keep a straight face. Laren, dressed up in a grey silver gown that covered up her entire upper portion—including her neck—with long thin sleeves hanging loosely down her arms and her hair pulled back tightly in a bun, stood glaring before him.

If her glaring at him dressed like _that_ wasn't enough to send him over, her manly posture was. Shoulders held back, she had her arms crossed and boots together. Wait, boots? Zachary scrutinized her feet, before looking back up at her still scowling face.

"I, uh—" he began, "you look lovely?" he questioned unsure of how his Captain would react.

"Don't you dare think about ever having me wear a gown again or you will regret it." She warned, eyebrow raised as if daring him to test her.

Zachary's mouth twitched as he continued to fight back his laughter, "Are you threatening me Laren? My Weapons would stop you, you know that."

"Believe me; they wouldn't be able to stop me." Laren said with all the seriousness she could muster, while wearing a ballroom gown.

He smiled, "Of course no—" Zachary trailed off in midsentence causing Laren to try and follow what had drawn his attention. "If you'll excuse me, my Lady. There is something I must address." He said with a jesting bow.

As much fun as he was having with Laren; the love of his life had just walked through those doors and she looked absolutely breathtaking. He moved swiftly, intending to dance with her before anyone else had the chance to but he was too late. Alton reached Karigan while he was still caught half way across the room, and Zachary watched angrily as she placed her hand in Alton's and was lured off towards the dance floor.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Karigan had never felt so awkward. Even, when she had worn a dress like this one over the summer, she had only been in the presence of the King for a moment; and that was purely accidental. Now, however, she was being forced to walk amongst him and the others dress like _this!_

She had decided to wear the lilac dress her father had sent her for her birthday, thinking it best to save her mother's dress for when she attended a later ball. Wait…for when she attended a later ball? Was she really going to another one of these ridiculous things? She let loose a coarse laugh. One night in a fancy room and she was already preparing for such things.

Despite her animosity towards the dress, she had to admit, she didn't look that bad. At least, not like a blueberry like last time. She was grateful that she didn't have to pass outside, since even though her sleeves were to her wrists with slashes on the arms allowing white silk to peek out; her shoulders remained bare and she didn't own a matching wrap.

Her cursed enemy, the corset, had appeared again to ensnare her lungs but not as tightly as before. It didn't help that the dress laced up in front to show off the white silk underneath; and Eva had wanted to make sure that nothing fell loose. Her chest was once again tastefully exposed and the dress accentuated her curves with a hoop skirt; which also created a need of a wider path but allowed her to remain within the ability of walking easily without tripping over her skirts.

Putting the dress on had been easy compared to the torture she had endured as the girls sent to wait on her, tackled her hair. It now laid pinned and twisted in several vastly complicated styles she was glad she'd never have to know, but when she had peered into the mirror, she had to admit that she looked _good._ As a final touch, Eva had added a matching lace chocker, with a small moon hanging down from it.

Karigan walked as gracefully as she could in the direction of where the dance was being held. A wry smile passed over her face as she noted what shoes she was wearing. Thank the gods her skirts were long enough to hide her boots. Captain Mapstone had suggested that one. Even if she lifted them, you'd have to be face to the ground to notice.

When she arrived in the room she felt very overwhelmed. There were so many people swirling about in beautiful colors, and here she was making a fool of herself dressing up. She spotted Eva dancing with an extremely tall person—even for her height—and Eva winked back at her reassuringly. Karigan knew she should move out of the entrance way but she didn't know where to go, there didn't seem to be as many alcoves to escape to here. Giving up, she started moving towards the refreshment table, when Alton thankfully appeared by her side.

He wore a similar outfit to the one she had seen him in at her first ball. Donning an azure silk waistcoat, golden overcoat and deep red sash; his family medallion hung proudly around his neck.

"My Lady," he whispered as he held out his hand for hers. Karigan unwittingly put her hands in his, gaining her a mischievous smile from him. "Shall we dance?" It wasn't really a question as he pulled her out towards the floor; Karigan realizing too late what she had just agreed to.

"Oh no, Alton you know I don't like dancing!" Karigan exclaimed.

"Ah but you're a wonderful dancer Karigan. You just need to relax a little." He held both her arms, as he spun her around in circles. It was easier this time, since she knew what to expect. She locked eyes with Alton, not daring to stray away and fall deeper into the wave of dizziness. They moved this way and that, as others synchronized around them. It seemed to Karigan that he held her closer than required, and would spin her out in less than an arm's reach away. She turned to face him again but instead of the endearing, devilish smile, he features had grown quite serious.

They continued on for several dances, Alton never giving the others that came up to them a chance to cut in. Finally when the music stopped to give the dancers a chance to catch their breath and get a drink, Alton pulled her out toward one of the two balconies. He leaned over the railing, staring out over the garden.

"Alton…" Karigan began, she didn't know exactly what she wanted to ask him, but something felt off.

Alton turned and gazed at her intently, a soft expression on his face. "Karigan," he whispered moving closer to her, "You look wonderful tonight…I've tried to tell you this so many times. I'm sorry but please don't interrupt, otherwise I'm sure I'll never say it."He stopped her as she opened her mouth to speak, and gave her a lopsided smile, "Karigan, since the first moment I've met you I've loved you. Everything you say and do is so pure and honest. You're so brave and understanding. Over the summer, with everything that happened you still accepted my apology so easily. I missed you so much Karigan. I don't want to have to miss you like that ever again."

Karigan, wide eyed by his sudden revelation backed away cautiously. "Alton, w-what are you—"

"Ah, Sir Rider G'ladheon, there you are." The King stated, announcing his presence to the unsuspecting pair. He was wearing a dark blue overcoat, a color Karigan was growing rather fond of seeing him wear, tied by a golden sash. The only jewelry he wore was his ring with the Hillander seal and his silver fillet that signaled him as their King.

"Sire," Karigan mumbled, blushing from head to toe as she attempted a curtsy. "What is it that I can do for you?"

King Zachary smiled obliviously unaware of what he had interrupted, "I was wondering if you would join me in a dance? Certainly dancing with one gentleman all night would get rather dull. Unless…I'm not interrupting anything am I?" his expression was one of concern.

"No, not at all." He was, but one does not tell that to a king. "I would be honored to dance with you."

The King smiled, his brown eyes shining with victory. "Excellent."

King Zachary pulled Karigan back towards the dance floor as a disgruntled Alton watched bitterly from the side. Once again she was swirling about in circles, but unlike the previous times there was no dizziness. Her eyes were completely focused on him, even as she spun outward away from him, King Zachary never left her sight.

His eyes stared back just as intently at her; almost hungrily, as if he was trying to memorize everything detail of her face. Her body tingled at the King's touch; she loved the warmth that radiated from him. Time seemed to fly by and she once again recalled the absurdity of feeling like a princess. He truly was a prince, a King, she corrected herself. She however, was no princess. The thought lowered her spirits; she would never get her fairytale ending.

The music stopped and they let go of one another. Karigan expression changed to one of astonishment, as she turned to see that everyone had been watching the two of them.

"What…" she gasped, as dark red tinted her entire face.

"It seems they rather enjoyed watching you dance." The King said amusement in his eyes and voice.

Karigan glared at him, "You were dancing as well." She pointed out.

"Ah but I don' think I'd look quite as lovely in that dress as you do." He winked at her.

Startled, Karigan didn't know how to reply to his remark. Luckily the attention was soon diverted from the two of them by the yells of her Captain.

"What do you think you're doing?! Come back here!" Captain Mapstone roared angrily.

Karigan surveyed her Captain awkwardly chasing after two young boys she had noticed running errands earlier that day. She couldn't pinpoint what could make her Captain so angery; until she noticed the two lads pocket several shiny objects. _Oh no!_ Those boys were going to get it alright. No one moved to stop them, whether it was because they thought the situation was humorous or because in actuality they were terrified of getting caught in the way of Captain Mapstone's fury.

The boys drew around to the refreshment table as Captain Mapstone closed the gap between them, and skillfully slid underneath. The Captain seeing this, attempted to stop but got caught stepping on her skirt, causing her to stumble straight into the bowl of wine. Everyone froze, as she remained head first, inside the bowl. Slowly she lifted her head, her eyes remaining tightly shut as wine dripped all around her.

"That's it." She growled, "I'm going to bed!" Captain Mapstone marched off, as the boys sighed in relief.

Everyone turned and looked at each other questioningly in silence, words not able to express what just happened. That is, until the King broke out laughing.

"Sire," Karigan whispered warningly, she didn't think it was all that wise to laugh, what if the Captain came back!

King Zachary held his breath, and cleared his throat as he tried to gain control of his laughter. "You're right, that is nothing to…to" he burst out laughing again. "You can't tell her I laughed, promise me Karigan." He begged, as he pulled himself together once more.

Karigan couldn't keep from smiling at his enjoyment, "I promise."

"Good, well I think this party's over. What do you think?"

"I would have to agree."

"Well then, allow me to walk you to your room." Locking her arm with his, he pulled her away towards the exit.

"Wait, what? You don't need to do that, really." she tried pulling away, but the King held her arm firmly within his.

"Nonsense, a few more turns and we're there anyways." A twitch pulled at the corner of his mouth and Karigan was sure he was still laughing about what just happened to Captain Mapstone. They walked in what Karigan felt like was an uncomfortable silence. As soon as they reached her door, the King released her arm but hung on to her hand.

"Goodnight my Lady." He whispered, softly placing his lips on the hand he still held on to. Karigan blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"Goodnight Sire." She curtsied as best she could, and hurried off into her rooms. Back against the door, she carefully slid to the ground, breathing heavily as she did so. She needed to stop this, as giddy as that kiss had made her and as wonderful as she felt dancing in his arms, it could mean nothing. Karigan pulled herself up, feeling dejected, and walked off towards the heavenly bed the King had granted her.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Zachary laid peacefully in bed, hands behind his head, smiling over the events that had occurred that night. He would never let Laren live down falling face forward into the bowl of wine. More importantly though, was that he had gotten to dance with Karigan.

Oh he knew exactly what the D'Yer boy had been trying to do, when he pulled his Karigan out onto the balcony. He had gotten there too late; it seems that Alton had gotten over his shyness with Karigan. However he was not about to let Karigan get a chance to respond, not before he had a chance to prove to her how much he really loved her.

Zachary sighed in contentment, Karigan had said yes to him! She didn't have to, especially with what happened that horrible night, but she had said yes to him anyways. Maybe he did stand a chance. Karigan…she had looked so beautiful tonight, every time a blush had graced her cheeks he had found it hard to resist sweeping down and kissing her soft lips with his. _I love you Karigan_ he thought blissfully as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_Just wanted to say, I'm a little disappointed at the lack of response for the last chapter. I worked really hard on it hoping to make everyone laugh at the Captain and smile at the romance, but had little reviews. How can I improve or know what I'm doing is good if no one tells me? Anyways, thank you for those that did, I appreciate it._

Karigan awoke the next morning—to her relief—to the sight of only Eva in her room. Apparently Eva had thought it odd to have ladies-in-waiting for a knight. So Eva jested that she would be Karigan's page; and she would do all her bidding. This worried Karigan, as pleasant as it was to have the girl's company, she didn't like all the deluded fantasies that seemed to generate from her.

"My life really isn't all that glamorous." Karigan lectured, "In fact, it's the opposite. I'm always on the road and I've…I've seen and done things that will haunt me, probably for the rest of my life." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "If you only knew, you wouldn't be so quick to want this life."

Eva bit down on her lip, deciding what to say next. "I was here when Amilton was still alive and resided here. I was just a child then, but I still remember…he was a cruel man. You stopped him. You're life may bit a hard one, but at least you've done some good with it. You do not know how excited we were, when we first heard that you were coming with the King. How thrilled we were to finally get to meet you. Truly you are a brave person and have done much good in the world. Why is it wrong to wish to do the same?"

Karigan attempted to smile, but only managed halfway. "Thank you, but I'm not brave at all…"

Eva flashed Karigan a smile, "But you are, despite what you may think, you are. Let's move on to a pleasanter topic shall we? What did you think of the ball? You got to dance with the King! But who was that gentleman you were dancing with before? He was rather good-looking. He pulled you out on to the balcony didn't he? What did he say?"

"Uh…" Karigan stared dumbfounded. She had forgotten all that had occurred that evening before dancing with the King. Certainly nothing else seemed as significant, as she had stared longingly into his eyes. How could she have forgotten Alton professing his love for her? Passing a hand over her face, she peered through her fingers back at Eva. "Nothing that important, just talk among friends." She lied.

Disappointment showed clearly on Eva's face, "Oh." She mumbled halfheartedly, until she recalled something and broke back out into her normal lively self. "I almost forgot, he bid me give you this when you woke." Pulling a single piece of parchment from out of thin air, she hastily handed it to Karigan urging her to read it out loud.

Karigan's brows knitted together as she read, Alton wanted to go to the beach with her today. What should she do? She could go, for she missed the sea breeze and sand despite the cold. However, Karigan feared that after what was said last night, there was probably a hidden agenda behind this friendly request. Karigan chewed softly on her bottom lip, indecisive on what to do. She sighed, shutting her eyes, "Better to get it over with I guess."

O-O-O-O-O-O

Derrick moved swiftly through the woods, towards a small clearing above the beach that he had set up, to await her arrival. He had slipped in during the ball, the night before, and observed her dancing with the D'Yer noble. Heard the lad profess his love, and then saw—with intense curiosity—as the King pulled the girl away and danced the remaining of the evening with her. Oh, there was something between the two alright. One only had to look.

Planning on slipping into her chamber and finishing her off there, he was quickly thwarted as he realized that she was merely a few doors down from Weapons would be posted outside his doors, on the lookout for anything suspicious. Derrick was fairly certain, a person caught sneaking into a "lady's" quarters wasn't exactly on the ordinary and mundane list.

Cursing his luck, he went in search of the D'Yer, curious to see if he might get to the G'ladheon through him. Silently cautious, he twisted through groups of people, as more and more left the dance for the night, in search of their beds. A few drunkards had attempted to stop him and have him join in the festivities; but he slyly escaped their grasps, falsely promising to join them another night.

He had found the boy, out in the gardens, talking to himself. Derrick would have thought him insane, if it hadn't aided in his plans. Apparently the boy was determined to get the girl alone—something he and the D'Yer boy agreed seemed to be quite difficult—and get her to answer him. He had to admit; he admired the lad's determination and was a bit pained, knowing that he would die as well.

As he sat, hidden away by the brush, freezing as he waited for the two young people to come; he sharpened his knives in preparation. Arrows would be useless, with such a strong wind. He would have to use hand-to-hand combat. The girl had skill that much was obvious. He had spotted and observed her practicing with the King on several occasions. In order to succeed, he would have to seriously injure her on the first attack, while the element of surprise was still on his side.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Karigan walked in uncomfortable silence next to Alton. They had attempted small talk, but failed miserably. They didn't bother taking Condor or Night Hawk down to the beach, since the Hillander estate was on the cliff right above it, and half of the beach was covered in rocks that had broken off the overhang, making it difficult to cross on foot let alone take a horse across.

When they reached the shore, Karigan spotted a large piece of drift wood and went to rest on it. "So…" She began, unsure of how to get the conversation going.

Alton was facing away from her when he began speaking, "Karigan,"

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly. It was only a matter of time until they talked about last night's incident but it didn't mean she wanted to.

"Karigan," he whispered again, staring out at the sea. "I'd like to know your answer. I need to know. I need to know what you feel towards us, towards me."

Karigan chewed at her bottom lip, thinking of what to say. What could she say? Just like the King, he was a noble and out of her reach. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. At least it wouldn't tear apart a country with him though. Karigan inhaled deeply, calming herself as best she could in order to put more confidence in her voice.

"Alton," she murmured pausing as he turned around and faced her, "Alton there's nothing to think about. You are a noble and I am a merchant, that's just how it is." She shut her eyes, afraid to see the pain show in his face at her rejection.

"Karigan…..Karigan look at me." He gently put two rough fingers under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. Cautiously she opened her eyes. "Karigan, that doesn't matter. I've already told my parents I would marry you if you would take me, all you have to do is say yes." His eyes shined with hope.

She licked her lips, "I-I…I, uh…" Karigan didn't know what to say, she liked Alton and at one time it had been something more…but now her heart belonged to the King. The King was marrying Estora though, unless Estora found a way out…which would leave the King free, but still unattainable……so maybe she should…. Why were people so confusing? Why did they marry one person, while loving another? She opened her mouth to answer Alton—who was waiting patiently if not anxiously—when pain shot through her, forcing her to her hands and knees.

"Karigan, Karigan stay with me!" she heard Alton shout. Dizzily she searched for the source of the throbbing pain, spotting a small dagger sticking out of her greatcoat. Confused, she wrapped her gloved hands around it and pulled. A fierce cry escaped from her lips as she did so. She looked down at the knife, it was fairly small, and her greatcoat was thick, it probably only cut in to her ribs a few inches deep. She had been lucky.

A glint caught her eye, snapping her attention up past Alton. A tall, dark man was racing towards them uncontrollably, blade raised high. Karigan's eyes widen in fear. Neither she nor Alton had their sabers on them; they didn't think they would need it. Who would be foolish enough to attack them so close to the King's home? Apparently this man was. If she survived this, she swore to never let her saber leave her side again.

Alton—noticing her reaction—turned around to witness the coming onslaught. Karigan shoved him aside, as the strange man brought down his blade, dodging it herself, by mere inches. He kept swinging—more like chopping—at her while Karigan instinctively evaded, running through different scenarios of what she could do to disarm him. With only a small dagger, there were only a few moves she could do to disarm him and only if the man was foolish enough to fall for it. He was.

Dagger in hand, she raised it to block the man's next hostile blow, sliding it along the blade's edge; keeping her hand protected as she shoved the sword down swiftly, twisting the two as she did, and disarming the man. Hastily, she kicked the blade towards Alton, out of the man's reach. They were lucky the man was not that skillful of a swordsman.

"Who are you?" Karigan demanded in a cold voice.

The man only glared at her, "We will not stop until the G'ladheon is dead. It will not come to pass." He growled.

Alton pointed the saber down in front of the man's face in an attempt to intimidate him. "No one is killing Karigan. Now what will not come to pass? What do you mean by that?"

Another glint caught Karigan's eye, and she tackled Alton out of harm's way, landing on top of him. When they looked up, a bigger dagger than the one Karigan still held in her hand, was embedded deeply into the back of the man they had just been interrogating, who now laid face first in the ground. Karigan shuddered, then blushed as she realized the position her and Alton were in.

"Sorry," she muttered as she scrambled to her feet, only to be knocked over as surge of dizziness washed over her. Aimlessly she reached for Alton, vaguely aware of him calling her name as the darkness enveloped her vision. "I-I'm alright, just the loss of blood…too much moving…really I'm fine." She tried to say, as she felt Alton lift her into his arms and rush her back for medical aid.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Connell and his two comrades walked away from the castle frustrated. They had been on the road for a very extensive period of time and we're quite irritated to find the cause of their journey missing, _again._

"Does this mean we're going all the way to Hillander now? We just got here and the weather is only going to get worse. Not traveling time at all, Connell." Jael grumbled next to him.

Connell eyed his taller but younger brother warily. Did he honestly think that he liked chasing a girl all around the countryside in midwinter? "Jael, as much as I appreciate your childish insight, I'm choosing to stay in Sacor city because by the time we arrive in Hillander, she'll most likely already be on her way back here. It will be a waste of resources to go chasing after her, especially during midwinter."

Jael brightened at his brother's words; truly it did not take much to please the boy. Connell took a deep breath and looked out at the lively city. "Well, we better get a move on to find a place to stay while we wait." He sighed, moving off towards the heart of the city.

O-O-O-O-O-O

As soon as he heard the news, he had gone in search of Karigan. Destrion had shooed him away however, saying that she was fine, she merely needed rest. Alton had been useless when it came to information. He hadn't even seen the attacker, until Karigan had already disarmed him. Hearing that the two had been alone on the beach was already enough to spark his anger, but when Karigan had come back unconscious and bleeding, it took all that he was to remain calm.

Zachary dashed down the hall, his quick movements releasing some of his pent up anger and frustration as he went. Who would want to hurt Karigan and why? He frowned, who wouldn't want to hurt Karigan? He had so many enemies, they just kept piling up and Karigan was the reason he had made it thus far all in one piece. Not to mention she had made quite a few enemies of her own. Was there no way he could protect her?

He moved deep into his library, indifferent to his surroundings, though this is where he had use to go when he was much younger and upset. Wonderful news had just arrived earlier that day too; Estora had sent him a letter requesting a termination to their marriage contract. Her reasoning being that she couldn't take anymore threats on her life, but Zachary was sure it had to do with something or _someone_ else.

Slowly he came to a stop, moving to sit down in a comfy lounge chair he had hidden away in an attempt to obtain some privacy. "Karigan," he whispered, lowering his head into his grieving hands. "Why does it seem impossible for me to protect you?" It seemed like everyone was trying to steal her away from him, whether it be romantically or just trying to kill her. He needed to tell her how he felt soon, if only for her to know how he truly felt before something worse were to happen.

_Well, that's it for this chapter. The next one I'm going to have a great time writing but you'll just have to read to find out why! Hoped you enjoyed the story thus far._


	10. Chapter 10

_So I just wanted to say, thank you for all the reviews. I'm sorry if it came off demanding, you don't have to at all. I'll still keep on writing. But I do appreciate it and I'm working harder than ever to help you visualize what's playing in my head. Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like it as well._

Karigan awoke with a slight headache the next morning, trapped within the confines of her blankets. She sat up slowly, navigating her way to the surface; while rubbing her sore muscles trying to ease some of the numbness she felt there. Looking around the room suspiciously, she felt a sense of unease wash over her. There was no one in sight, not even Eva. Her brows knitted together as she thought over the situation. Where could everyone be? _Maybe they're finally leaving me alone like I wanted_ she hoped.

Whatever the case, she felt a strong desire for a bath, hoping that one would soothe her aching body. Quickly she headed to the bathroom, frowning as she spotted the tub. It was already full—and still piping hot—meaning someone had been by recently.

"Well at least I don't have to do it myself now." She grumbled, stripping off her clothes.

Slowly she lowered herself into the water, relishing in the warmth that spread throughout her. As she massaged the muscles in her legs and shoulders, she thought back to the previous day. She and Alton had been down on the beach when they had been attacked. Karigan bit down on her bottom lip softly, who would be attacking her? Why?

Karigan shut her eyes in concentration, there had to be some clue as to who these people were. She went over the past couple of weeks, but nothing came to mind. Slowly she grew groggier, the heat of the bath causing her thoughts to become blurry.

Karigan came to a good deal later, her bath water now at a cool temperature. Carefully she pulled herself out, not wanting to slip, and found a change of clothes laid out for her on a bench in the corner. _Someone's been here again_ the thought did not please her. If someone was trying to kill her, it seemed it would only be too easy to sneak into her room and finish her off. All the killer would have to do is slip in while she was sleeping.

Clothed, she walked out to her main room, which she could only assume was for entertaining people more privately than in one of the hall rooms. Aimlessly she headed to the door that led out of her rooms, intent on finding Captain Mapstone, curious to see if any details about her attacker had been learned; when she spotted a green package on top her fireplace mantle.

"What—" she whispered, drawing closer to the gift. Hesitantly she picked it up, weighing it carefully in her hand. Licking her lips, she carefully opened the package, wary of what might be within. When she peered inside, she gasped.

Still uncertain, she cautiously pulled out two throwing daggers. They were much better than the ones she had been practicing with, double edged with the Green Rider's symbol etched into the blade, the perfect weight that she had grown accustomed to. The hilt was a simple design at first glance, but up close, there were elaborate symbols that Karigan recognized as a prayer of protection and the other one a prayer for finding her mark. The accompanying sheaths also bared the Green Rider's symbol, as well as—Karigan noted admiringly—her clan G'ladheon's symbol.

She frowned, wondering who would give her such a gift, when she spotted a small piece of parchment at the bottom of the box. Abruptly she pulled it out, her curiosity growing.

_Karigan,_

_I had heard that your birthday past recently and was under the impression that though you had been practicing with Drent's throwing daggers; you did not own a set of your own. So I offer you this gift, hoping that you will accept it. There is no hidden meaning behind it, I promise you; merely a friend giving another friend a gift. If you don't accept that, then think of it as a token of appreciation for all that you have done for me. _

Underneath was the King's seal. Karigan sighed, unsure of what she should do. He had said it was a gift with no hidden meaning but she had yet to see him give a gift to anyone else besides Lauren. Hastily she brought the daggers into her bedroom, hiding them in her trunk beneath several layers of clothes. She didn't want anyone to get word of the gift until she knew what she was going to do with it; and she had a feeling Eva would have no trouble in spotting, and figuring out who the gift was from.

Once she was outside her rooms, Karigan contemplated where to go next. If she were back in Sacor city, there were only a few places the King would be. Here however, she had no idea. She decided on just wandering the halls, looking for someplace he might be. As she moved deeper in to the manor, the lights grew farther apart, giving the few suits of armor that decorated the hall an eerie look. Karigan was about to turn around, when she spotted a dark figure shrouded in the shadows. If she hadn't grown so accustomed to spotting them, she would have never noticed the Weapon.

A small victorious smile graced her lips; where a Weapon was, the King mostly likely was. Nodding a good morning or afternoon—she wasn't sure how long she had slept in—to the Weapon, she slipped past the stony figure into a vast library.

Turning around in circles, attempting to take it all in, she gasped at the overall size of it. The room itself was huge, having a small empty area near the entrance where she stood, while the rest was filled with shelves three times her height. Vaguely, blocked out by the sheer size of the bookcases surrounding her, she could make out several staircases towering above the shelves, leading to more books on floors above her.

"Bless the goddess…"she whispered in a trance like state. How would she ever find the King in _this?!_ She definitely had her work cut out for her. She took a deep breath, before heading forward into the immense labyrinth of books.

"There has got to be an easier way." She grumbled as she turned past what looked like the same shelf for the _third _time. A soft chuckle caught her attention, luring her away from her current path.

"You're a silly pup." The voice laughed.

Karigan followed the sound of the man's voice, more confident than before. She turned left several times before she heard him laugh again, causing her to turn right. As she drew nearer, her pace increased, anxious to find someone amongst the confines of this reading imprisonment.

"Ah, young love." The voice whispered forlornly causing her to stop a few feet away, "I know the feeling."

Karigan swallowed, she didn't like how the man's voice had said that so longingly. Hesitantly she took a step forward out of the shadows, only to be pounced on by two furry creatures, knocking her off balance. Karigan cringed, anticipating the hard floor or her head knocking against the old bookshelves. When she realized she wasn't going to hit either, she cracked opened her eyes, shocked to see a deep amber pair staring back at her. A deep blush instantly covered her from head to toe.

"I-I'm sorry—I mean thank you—I mean…I, uh." She blurted out in embarrassment.

King Zachary merely chuckled, but his eyes swirled with several strong emotions startling Karigan even more. "Think nothing of it. It's bad enough my favorite Rider gets attacked on a frequent basis; I'd rather not have you adding any more injury to yourself." He let her go, but Karigan instantly regretted the loss of touch and then mentally scolded herself for missing it. "Besides, they're my troublesome pups; I have to take full responsibility for them."

"Thank you." She whispered again, eyes looking at anything else _but _him.

The King chuckled once more, "I'm glad to see you up and about. I was worried the injury you sustained was worse than what Destarion claimed." He smiled warmly before gesturing over towards a chair, "Won't you have a seat?"

Karigan flushed a deeper red at the King's words. He had checked up on her! Still…she shouldn't be here with him in such an intimate setting. Yet hadn't she been searching for him just moments ago? Why now did she want to run? Karigan warred within herself, deliberating on the best course of action.

"It is not a command Karigan; I just wanted you to be comfortable. If you have elsewhere you need to be, then do not worry about staying out of politeness to me." King Zachary said light heartedly, but his somber eyes contradicted his voice.

Guilt stung through her instantly; she did not want him to look so disappointed. "Er…No, I'll stay. I was just exploring your home anyways." She lied; embarrassed to admit she had been looking for him. "As for my injury, it wasn't deep at all. It simply reopened my previous wound, thus the blood loss."

"I see." He mused, still waiting for her take a seat.

Seeing this, she hastily slipped into the offered chair and the King sat back down as well, while the two terriers that had just recently jumped on her chased after one another playfully. Karigan smiled, reminded of her own plump cat back at home.

"They seem to be rather fond of each other." She noted mostly to herself, completely enthralled with the puppies now snuggling up to one another underneath the one light, Karigan assumed was placed there for the King to read in comfort.

"Yes, I believe it is puppy love." The King remarked chuckling to himself, "Tell me, do you have any pets at home?"

"Yes, I have a rather large cat back at home that I miss. And there's Condor I guess, but he's more of a friend than a pet. In fact he tells me what to do most of the time." Karigan giggled at the thought of how her oversized meal for a hungry catamount, would react to being called a pet. Not well, she was sure.

They soon fell into a comfortable conversation with one another, telling stories of their childhoods and homes. Karigan found she had many things in common with King Zachary. Their shared a love of the sea for one thing, and an adventurous side, which surprised her.

King Zachary had apparently gone on many excursions as a young boy, exploring every nook and cranny of his surrounding environments. His favorite hiding places were the caves a few miles off near the shore. He told Karigan of how he had searched endlessly there for buried treasure, earning him a laugh from her as she pictured a young Zachary pretending to fight off pirates.

Karigan laughed even harder when he asked her if she enjoyed reading. "It's not that I don't like reading," she explained, "if it's good of course. But I suppose I didn't really start to appreciate books until after my first message run to Sacor city."

King Zachary nodded in acknowledgement, his gaze distant—Karigan assumed—recalling the day she had first entered the throne room in a blur.

"When I returned to Selium I become more studious. My father was the one who desires nothing more than reading a good book by the fireplace. He wanted me to have a similar affection towards reading but I never quite caught on to his enthusiasm." She said with a wry smile, "Though when I tell him of this," she gestured around herself, indicating the library, "he'll want to visit and see it with his own eyes."

"Well, Clan G'ladheon is welcomed here anytime." He said softly.

Karigan flushed, "Thank you, my clan is honored." She bowed slightly in her chair, licking her lips, indecisive of how to bring up her next topic in mind. Bracing herself, she decided to just dive right in. "Sire, about the gift…" she hastily mumbled.

King Zachary's brows drew together, concern flashing across his face along with, fear? "What about it?"

"Well, I, er…I guess…well I guess I was just wandering why you gave it to me." Immediately her gaze fell on the now sleeping pups.

The King looked slightly taken back but relieved. "It is a birthday gift."

Karigan frowned, "Well I knew that but—"

"Well then there's nothing more to discuss." He interjected.

"But—"

"Karigan," he whispered, leaning in closer to her, causing her heart to race rapidly.

"Yes, Sire?" she squeaked.

"Karigan, I called off my wedding."

Her eyes widen in comprehension, "You did _WHAT?!_ But…but why?"

King Zachary stared at her, bemused. "She told me you knew; I assumed…well I guess not. Karigan…Lady Estora wishes to end the contract. My one requirement for the marriage to go through was for her consent."  
"Oh," Karigan whispered, thinking back to her exchange with Estora. "So just like that then? It's off? Can it be so easy?"

"Well, it won't be that easy. However, this is Lady Estora's choice and I won't force her in to something she doesn't want. It will be easier for me now though, than if I would have turned her marriage offer down when it was first proposed. Now, there's no reason for the eastern clan lords to pull away their support."

King Zachary leaned in closer now, his face inches away from hers. "Karigan…will you tell me why you never responded to any of my letters?"

Stupefied, Karigan looked at Zachary trying to comprehend what he was talking about. "…What letters?" she asked apprehensively.

His eyes narrowed just a bit, "The dozens of letters I sent to you shortly after your return from rescuing Lady Estora and since then."

Karigan shook her head slowly, "I never got any letters."

Zachary let loose a low irritated growl, grasping the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger as realization dawned on him. "I never thought she was capable of this. To go so far as to destroy my own letters! I cannot believe her betrayal!"

"I don't understand. Who destroyed what?"

Zachary glared down at her before sighing in disappointment. "I'm sorry Karigan. I do not mean to take any of my anger out on you…..I entrusted Captain Mapstone with delivering several letters to you inquiring about your well being…among other things. I fear she has figured out my feelings towards you, and took actions into her own hands by destroying my letters or at the very least, not giving them to you."

Karigan groaned, "I thought she might have figured it out but to destroy your letters! That goes against everything we stand for as Green Riders." Rage built within as another thought occurred to her. "How could she? How could she not trust me to do the right thing by my country?" she fumed. After all she's done for the country, did Captain Mapstone honestly think she would just destroy it all?

"That matters not right now. I will deal with her later." He said angrily before looking back down at her. "Karigan, there is one other reason why I canceled my engagement…" he whispered, gently cupping her face with his hand as Karigan's eyes grew wider, "Karigan; I meant what I said that night on the observatory. I love you; I've been in love with you ever since I met you. Even after you turned away from me that night, my love for you has only grown. I never meant to hurt you, but I need you to know. I _want_ you and only you. I've already prepared letters for the Clan lords stating how I feel and asking for their support so I can marry you, if you'll have me of course."

Karigan swallowed as numerous emotions raged inside of her, vaguely recognizing her back pressed firmly against the bookcase as the King drew nearer. He was so close. His lips…_No I can't!_ She commanded herself. Adjusting her stance in an attempt to flee, she accidently brought herself closer to King Zachary, allowing her to feel his breath on her lips. Misinterpreting her movement, King Zachary closed the gap between them, his lips pressed firmly upon hers.

Karigan's head swirled giddily as her senses filled with the King's presence. She couldn't remember why she had been objecting so fiercely. Desire burned throughout her, as she tangled her fingers in Zachary's hair, pulling him closer—if possible—to herself. His arms wrapped tightly around her, crushing her close, fervently caressing and kissing her everywhere he could.

"Karigan," he mumbled against her lips.

"Zachary" she breathed back as they slowly halted their actions.

Zachary gently rested his head against hers, a huge grin on his face. "_Now_ will you except the coffer set?" he asked happily, the previous issues temporarily forgotten.

Karigan looked up into his eyes, her mind searching, dimly recalling why she should say no. It had been Estora then, but now she was no longer a factor. What was the other reason? She knew there was one; it was just so hard to concentrate in such a close proximity to the man she had just kissed so passionately. He was so wonderful, a strong yet gentle leader. She would never let anything happen to him…Karigan groaned internally, there _was_ another reason that she couldn't be with him. How could she forget? She was nothing but a commoner and he…he was the high King of Sacoridia! But he was already ready to ask permission for the two of them to be together. No, it would never be allowed, she shouldn't allow herself to hope.

"Well? Will you accept my love for you, Karigan?" he placed his hands on either side of her face, breaking her out of trance, pulling her in closer for another kiss.  
"I-I…We can't!" she cried, jerking out of the King's grasp, only to retreat into the dark maze of shelves. Tears falling freely from her eyes as she ran faster out of the King's reach. How could she have let herself act so foolishly? To let herself believe her wildest fantasies might actually be a possibility. What made her think she stood a chance with him? Yet it had felt so natural…so right, the way her body had curved to fit his. The feel of his lips against hers…never again. She could never allow herself to feel any hope or anything else for him other than her what duty required of her.

Somehow, she wasn't quite sure, she quickly managed to slip out of the library; the Weapon's normally stony face obscured with confusion as she raced pass. Luckily, they had talked late into the night, so no one was strolling about to bear witness to her misery. At some point she had made it to her room and she hastily shut her door before curling up on her bed, fighting against the torment she now felt.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Zachary watched in anguish as Karigan ran away from him. Why? Why had she run from him this time? He thought back to just moments ago, how her soft lips how felt against his. How sweet she had tasted. Just when he thought that he had somehow managed to catch her for himself, she ran away from him _again_. His fist flew out, slamming against the side of a bookcase, in frustration; waking his sleeping terriers from their slumber.

They looked up at him questioningly, somehow able to sense something was upsetting him. He slid down to their level, his back against the bookcase; reaching out to scratch them behind the ears. Eagerly they jumped into his awaiting hand.

"I don't understand where I went wrong." He confided to them miserably. "She kissed me back, that I am one hundred percent sure of. But why did she run?" Zachary looked down at the pups expectantly, a shadow of a smile surfacing. "I suppose you're not going to answer me? It's just as well, I doubt even she fully knows the answer to _that_ question." He mused shaking his head in defeat. "I guess I should ask Fastion to train with her in my stead. I doubt she'll want to see me for awhile after this."

He glanced back down at his caring terriers. "You pups have it easy. Nothing as absurd as class to stand in your way of love." he mumbled wistfully before staggering to his feet. Zachary frowned, "I suppose I should go take care of a certain Captain." He grumbled crossly, turning sharply on his heel, intent on finding her that night.

_So did you enjoy? Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone, I plan to have a next chapter up as soon as possible._


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay so here's the next chapter...I'm not going to lie. I don't really no where I want to go with this from here...so it might be a while till the next chapter. Sorry._

He glanced up, irritated. Was everyone around here incompetent? Send someone to accomplish a simple task and they end up captured. Good thing he had a man follow Derrick, to stop him from talking—just in case. The Major looked around his encampment, displeased. They had followed shortly after he had sent Derrick off after the girl, wanting to hear of the results immediately.

"Major!"

The Major turned to look over his shoulder as his lieutenant came running; skidding to a halt in front of him. "Major" the lieutenant gasped, slightly out of breath.

"What is it lieutenant?"

"The men are getting restless and they're concerned about the G'ladheon as well. They want to know what you plan to do. They want results." The lieutenant backed away slightly, afraid of the Major's response.

"They want results, do they?" the Major growled, "They'll get their results. Send for me the Black Ravens."

The lieutenant's eyes widen, "T-t-the Black Ravens?" he gasped cowardly, "B-but don't they only go on the top priority missions?"

The Major's eyes narrowed, "Is this _not_ a top priority lieutenant?" he waited for a moment, "_WELL?_"

"O-of course, you're right, top priority. I'll go get them right away." he stammered, scrambling backwards.

"Of course I'm right. Now fetch them immediately." _Imbecile_ he thought miserably, _a complete imbecile._

O-O-O-O-O-O

Laren waited patiently for Zachary to speak. Watched as he just sat there, long legs crossed, fingers linked propping up his chin, gazing out of his window...calculating. She wanted to speak; after standing there for 20 minutes in silence, she was starting to get extremely nervous. Just when it felt like she couldn't take any more, he opened his mouth to talk.

"How long have you known me Laren?" he asked nonchalantly.

Laren stared in confusion at his random question, "Excuse me, Sire?"

"I asked, Laren, how long have you known me?" he repeated, his voice a bit firmer.

She counted off the years silently in her head, "Since you were just a boy, Sire."

He continued to stare out away from her, "Since I was a boy..." He repeated, nodding his head in affirmation. "I believe it is safe to say, that within that time span, we've grown to know each other relatively well, wouldn't you?"

Again, she looked at him in confusion. "Yes…Sire." Her words drew out slowly in uncertainty.

"Good, good." He said, suddenly turning towards her so swiftly, that it caused her to jump slightly. "So tell me Laren…what do you think of me?"

Laren's eyes widen, he wanted to know what _she_ thought of _him_. Something about this screamed trap but Laren couldn't figure out what. She answered hesitantly, searching for any sign from him that she might have answered wrong. "I think you're a strong, loving leader…much better than what your brother would have been…You're fair and just, surprising me every so often by coming up with a solution when it seems like there is no other choi—"

"Would you say Captain," she cringed at his suddenly severe and formal tone, "that I would be willing to die for my country?"

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Answer the question Captain."

"Y-yes, I believe you proved you'd be willing to two years ago, with Amilton and the Eletian...Yes, you're more than willing to do what it takes for your country, for Sacoridia."

"I'm glad to hear _you_ think that Captain, because you destroying my letters had me thinking otherwise." He rose out of chair, his eyes now boring down deep into hers.

"Y-you know?" Laren whispered, suddenly terrified.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly, "Did you honestly think I _wouldn't_ find out Captain?"

"I-I…I didn't—"

"_WELL _Captain? Did you, or did you _not_ believe I wouldn't find out?" he demanded, his voice no longer his cool, in control usual.

Laren straightened back her shoulders, standing as tall as she could, "I didn't think about you finding out," she answered truthfully, "only that you were potentially jeopardizing the nation, and causing emotional pain to yourself and my Rider. I'd do it again, if I had to." And she knew her words were true as soon as she voiced them. There was no way she could have gone through with what she did, without being completely certain is was the correct choice.

Zachary was now glaring at her, "So you admit it then? Did you not just say moments ago, that I would do anything for my country?"

"I did."

"So then tell me Captain Mapstone, why you would take it into your own personal sense of duty to destroy _my_ letters, if you think me capable of doing what is right for Sacoridia?"

Laren glared back, "Though you are capable, it doesn't mean you wouldn't slip. Doesn't mean you wouldn't let your feelings for Karigan get the better of you, and make the wrong decision."

"If you really felt that way, then you should have come and talked to me. Now however, you leave me with the question of whether I can trust you or not."

"You can trust me!" He must understand that she was only protecting him from himself! That she would do anything to protect him.

"No…" he whispered sorrowfully; causing Laren more agony than when he was yelling at her. "…I cannot…You're dismissed, but this is far from over, Laren." He said turning away from her.

Laren shut her eyes tightly, "Of course, Sire." before quickly making her way out. The rift between them, that had mended after her ability had gone haywire, was now inexplicably destroyed. He would never again be her moonling.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Zachary paced his study in frustration. Nothing was going right. There were so many questions. How could Laren do this to him? How could she not trust him to do what was right? The biggest question, _what_ was he going to do about it? He had seen the toll it had taken on the Green Riders, when their Captain had been incapacitated over the summer; how strained the Riders had looked. Seen the toll it had taken on Karigan; even though she had managed to pull the Riders together to overcome it.

_That_ was another problem. _She_ was on his mind even more so than ever. He wanted to go to her, to ask her why. Why did she kiss him back, only to run? Karigan loved him, he knew. He had seen it in her eyes—felt it when she had kissed him. Yet there had also been something between her and Alton at one point, how strong, he did not know. Did she still feel something for him? At least they were on an equal playing field now, if she wanted someone else, at least she did so knowing how he truly felt about her.

"Fastion…" Zachary called softly, knowing his Weapon would hear.

A shadowy figure pulled away from the darkness positioning itself in front of him. "What is it your Majesty?"

"I assume you know what happened between me and Karigan in the library." Zachary asked point blankly.

"We Weapons aren't old maids swapping tales." He stated flatly.

Zachary raised one eyebrow, "Fastion…" he said amused.

"I might have a vague idea of what happened. We only share information for security purposes I assure you. And only amongst ourselves." A slight smile tugged at the corner of Fastion's mouth.

Zachary grinned, "Nevertheless, because of this incident, I don't think it would be wise if I train Karigan for awhile. I'd like you to, in my stead. Follow my instructions and…take some inspiration from Drent if you must. Help her take her mind off things, release her stress."

Fastion couldn't control the smile that spread across his face now. "I'll do whatever it takes, Sire."

O-O-O-O-O-O

Karigan rolled over to her stomach, hugging her pillow tightly over her head. "Go away!" she groaned as light peeked in through the curtains landing right where her head rested. _Why does the sun always seem to get here so early?_ She wondered miserably as she dragged herself out of bed.

Groggily, she managed to make it over to her bathroom without tripping or running into anything. Red, puffy eyes stared back at her, as she examined herself in the mirror.

"Five hells, I look awful." She stated miserably.

Karigan had cried through most the night, over her torn emotions for her King; every part of her yearned for him. There was only a tiny piece that remained stubborn, holding on to reason, refusing to yield to her desires. Yet she refused to do anything, unless she was one hundred percent sure it was the right thing to do.

Still…she had learned over the years as a Green Rider that love didn't always have to be like her mother's and father's, to be pure and meaningful. Just because life put obstacles in between lovers, shouldn't they strive to be together in whatever way they can? Karigan sighed, she had little personal experience with love but she didn't think things should be so difficult.

"Zachary…"she whispered, testing the feel of his name on her lips. "Maybe I should go talk to him…"

Karigan hurriedly bathed and dressed—wanting to look her best—rushing her way to the door. Bumping into something tiny, she stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Eva!" she gasped, spying the short brunette girl. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since after the dance."

Eva cocked her head slightly in confusion, "I thought you didn't like people waiting on you?"

Karigan laughed, "Well, you're right but it was nice having someone to talk to in this place. You don't have to wait on me, in order for us to hangout do you?"

"Well no…" Eva's face lit up, "You mean we're friends?"

"Well of course we are silly!" Karigan smiled at her, amused she would think otherwise.

The sprite size girl jumped up and down giddily, "I'm so happy!"

Karigan chuckled, "So why are you here anyways…if you thought I didn't want to see you?"

Eva blinked, her reasoning forgotten. "Um…oh I remember!" she squealed excitedly, "One of the Weapons—I think his name was Fastone or was it Fastine?" she rambled on.

"Do you mean Fastion?" Karigan suggested hopeful. She was on extremely good terms with the Weapons, getting most to greet her when she passed, even if they were on duty—they had even gone so far as to say that she was an honorary Weapon—but the one she felt closest too was Fastion. Perhaps because he was the first one she had met, or the one who opened up the most to her…It didn't matter, whatever Fastion needed her for; she would do what she could to help.

"Yeah that was his name! An extremely good looking fellow to, do you know him? Maybe you could introduce us?" Eva asked optimistically.

"Sure, sure" Karigan laughed at her buoyant little friend, "But what did he want?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, forgot. As I was saying, _Fastion_ wanted me to inform you that you will be training with him for an indefinite time, starting today. You're to meet him in the instructor's yard in an hour's time."

"What?" Karigan gasped, hurt by what this could mean. The only reason Fastion could be training her was because King Zachary didn't want to see her. Her face dropped slightly in disappointment, but she quickly forced a mask into place; not wanting Eva to think there was anything wrong with her.

"Can I come with and watch?"

"What?" Karigan asked again, this time dazed and slightly shamed from being caught off guard.

"Can I come with?" Eva repeated, her eyes suddenly growing in size and her bottom lip forming into a pout. "Please?" she begged, drawing the word out.

Karigan rolled her eyes, "I suppose." She mumbled with a slight smile.

Eva pounced on her, "Oh thank you! Thank you! I can't wait to watch you in action!"

Karigan groaned, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Eva follow.

Karigan returned to her rooms later that evening, completely battered and bruised. She hadn't expected Fastion to go easy on her, but she hadn't expected him to be _that_ rough. Slowly she made her bath, grateful that King Zachary had piped water like the bathrooms in Selium. Swiftly she disrobed and slipped into the barely bearable hot water, thinking over the different teaching styles that she had undergone throughout her years.

Arms Master Rendle was unquestionably the best teacher. He explained things in ways that made it easy for her to learn. Arms Master Gresia was a kind woman—who reminded Karigan slightly of Captain Mapstone—who was pleased when any of her students perfected a move or technique. However it didn't seem as much of a challenge with her. Drent was pure hell, she was certain. He pushed her to the edge, but she had to admit that she had improved greatly because of him.

King Zachary had been a good teacher—much like Master Rendle—but Karigan had felt too awkward around him, fearing to make a mistake in his presence. Fastion, on the other hand, seemed to have been taking lessons from Drent. Karigan rubbed her thigh where a massive bruise started to form; bitterly remembering her session with him.

It had started off simple enough. Fastion joined her in running her normal fifteen laps before instructing her to run another five with her pack,—which was now ten pounds heavier—as well as carrying five pound weight in each hand. It exhausted Karigan enough, causing Fastion to have to wait for her to catch her breath for at _least_ ten minutes. After that torture was through—and she had recuperated—he drilled her on several advance techniques that she had just barely begun to learn, before commanding several soldiers to attack her all at once. Not to mention Karigan still wore those annoying shackles around her ankles, making it difficult for her to turn when need be.

Several bludgeoning sessions later, Fastion was still nowhere close to being done with her. He released Karigan from her restraints and handed her a pair of throwing daggers.

"Your first test will be to hit the center of that tree over there." He said, nodding his head in the direction of a tree fifty meters away. Karigan cringed at the distance, she had barely been able to hit one half that span.

"Alright." She said gravely, licking her lips, eyes focused on her target. "I can do this." Not sure if her voice betrayed how unsure of herself she really was. Taking her stance at her indicated mark, she weighed the dagger in her hand carefully, gaining the feel of it in her grip. She took in a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves, before pulling her arm back. _I can do this_ she chanted in her head. In one swift motion, the blade went flying, landing deep into the snow ten meters from her intended target.

Fastion eyes shifted towards her accusingly. "Keep at it until you are able to actually hit the tree. Then we'll move on."

Karigan stared at him in disbelief, "Just how long are we going to be out here?" Luckily her body had yet to realize the actual temperature due to her constant moving, but it was only a matter of time until she succumbed to the cold.

Fastion's eyebrows knitted together, "Are you questioning me Rider? I can make it longer if you like."

Karigan's eyes widen in fear, "No that's alright, sorry." She apologized quickly. She thought she heard him laugh slightly and mumble a "that's what I thought" as she ran to fetch the fallen dagger.

It continued on this way until she couldn't even toss it half the distance. When that happened, they moved on to thinking problems and strategies. Fastion tested her on survival skills, not something most Weapons or Sword Masters knew; but Karigan had a knack for attracting trouble and he wanted her prepared.

He tested her reflexes, challenging her to move quicker, faster. By the end of the day, she was jumping at the slightest movement and sound, expecting Fastion to be around the corner testing her some more. This was only the beginning of mental training, he planned to teach her how to pick locks, make weapons out of ordinary mundane objects, as well as take care of injuries by making ointments out of herbs. Karigan wasn't sure why she would need all this knowledge, but Fastion assured her that it was standard procedure—standard procedure for who he didn't answer.

After drying off and combing through her hair, Karigan slowly lowered her stiff form into the soft comforts of her bed. Curling up between the pillows, her mind drifted off to King Zachary. She needed to talk to him, explain why she left. If he was serious and willing to fight to be with her, she would try…at least she liked to…there was no guarantees. It scared her to death, more than anything she had ever been force to face. King Zachary could hurt her more than anyone else and she hated it, but at the same time she wanted to be with him. That is if he still wanted her…He might hate her now, for running away from him the way she did.

Karigan rolled to her side, mulling over how to approach the King. As soon as Fastion let up on his rigorous training and her mind could think straight again, she'd tell him the truth. Tell him she loved him.

_Hoped you enjoyed, like I said, it might be awhile till the next chapter. I hoped you liked this chapter, even if it didn't have any ZacharyxKarigan in it. I'll try to update soon._


	12. Chapter 12

_Yay for being free of writer's block! Anways, enjoy!_

Several days had passed and Karigan had yet to find a moment's peace where she could go and talk to King Zachary. In truth, Karigan had yet to talk to anyone besides Eva and Fastion. Her training seemed to take up most of her day, leaving her exhausted to the bone by the time she was released from practice.

She missed Condor; managing to see him only once since the dance, her absence from him upsetting her greatly. There never seemed to be enough hours in the day to do what she needed to do. Secretly she assumed Fastion had also placed a wager on her improvement by the time she returned to Sacor city and that was why he trained her so vigorously. Some vacation this turned out to be.

Karigan awoke one morning, well before the normal waking hours, unsure what had disturbed her sleep. She didn't think long on it, she had been having restless sleep since her kiss with King Zachary; her dreams focusing on him usually, and what _could_ have been _if_ she had stayed…

Squinting, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark, Karigan tried to judge the time. There was no way for her to tell, the only clue was her fireplace in the main room, which had been extinguished for quite some time. Feeling well rested, she concluded it didn't matter and dressed quickly and warmly hoping to leave her rooms before getting caught.

The brooch warmed under her touch, as she pinned it to her greatcoat, giving her an idea. Luckily, her door opened inward, making it difficult for certain Weapons placed down the hall, to spot a person leaving until they physically exited the rooms.

Grayness filled her vision as her ability cloaked her, blending her into the darkness. Quietly she opened her door, praying to the goddess it wouldn't squeak. Again, luck was on her side, and she slipped silently into the darkness, staying close against the cool wall, not stopping until enough distance had been placed between her and the Weapons.

Her leaving normally wouldn't matter. Weapons respected her, never questioning anything she did. But Karigan was sure the Weapons also talked amongst each other, and she did not want to be found by Fastion today. _One day,_ she thought begrudgingly, _all I want is one day of no training. Is that really too much to ask?_

Karigan dropped her fading as she reached the kitchens, rubbing her temple as she did so, a few cooks already whipping up breakfast for the early risers.

"Mind if I take a few?" Karigan asked a big burly man, pointing down at a basket of baked bread dipped in honey sitting atop the island counter.

The cook broke into a crooked grin, "I'd be honored Sir Rider. Would you like some fruits with that?" he asked pleasantly.

Karigan stared, a bit startled. The cook had a deep scar along his right cheek, as well as several running along his arms. If she had expected him to have a gruff personality to go with his appearance, she was wrong.

"I…er, yes please, and thank you." He handed her a couple of apples and she quickly navigated her way out of the kitchens; gasping as she made her way outside, the cold chill stinging through her, wind whipping her face. Warm thoughts of the fireplace up in her rooms called to her, but she fought the urge to retreat, knowing she might not get another chance away from Fastion.

She spotted the stables well enough; a good eighty meters hike from where she stood. Karigan frowned, frustration in every step as she attempted to reach the stables, her hair lashing out against her face as the wind blew it around wildly. It felt like hours rather than seconds before she finally found release from the harsher outside weather and what felt like another hour before she recalled why she was out here in the first place.

"Condor!" she whispered loudly, spotting him as he lifted his long neck above the others. Affectionately Condor nuzzled against her as she approached, and Karigan wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's been too long. I'd take you out for a ride, but I don't think you want to go out in that." She grumbled her memory flashing back to just moments ago. Condor nipped at her coat, tugging at her pocket.

"I suppose you want those apples, eh?" Karigan laughed, slicing one in half and lifting her palm up for him to take the piece from her. "Hmm…" she mumbled, looking around the stable.

Striding over to a cabinet, she opened it to find several brushes, hoof picks and a few bags of fresh grain. Quickly she poured some oats in a bucket, and grabbed a brush before heading back over to Condor. Noticing his water bucket was dirty, Karigan washed it out, fetching some clean water for him before settling down to brushing him. She was amazed with how _warm_ the stables actually were as her eyelids grew heavier. The repetitive motion of brushing Condor wasn't helping her sudden desire to sleep.

Karigan bit her lip, looking around her for a decent place to nap. She figured Condor would like sharing a stall with her as much as she'd like lying down in dirt and manure. Seeing a ladder hidden along the back wall, she gave Condor a pat before heading to the back. It was a bit difficult to move the ladder at first, as Karigan tried to move it by reaching around. When that didn't work, she slipped her arm in between two steps, resting the weight of the ladder on her shoulder, and picked it up that way, adjusting it against the loft level.

Drowsily she climbed up the ladder and pulled a pile of hay together as a makeshift bed, draping her greatcoat over her as a blanket. A small smile pulled at her serene features as she lay down. The last time she had slept in a hayloft, it had been in King Zachary's arms. That thought alone was enough to pull her into a deep peaceful sleep.

"Sire, she desires to talk to you, I know she does." A firm voice murmured, drifting up to where Karigan stirred to consciousness.

"Fastion, do _you _honestly think I should talk to her? After all that's she's put me through?" a second voice asked, this one laced in pain.

Karigan knew who the voice belong to instantly. His voice sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, but also caused her great pain to hear such grief in his voice. There was only one person who could have hurt him so recently to cause him such anguish…her.

"What I think does not matter." Fastion growled.

Karigan could picture his frightening features perfectly, and was quite relieved she was not down there being subjected to it. Fastion hated her for running away from King Zachary. Well it certainly explained why he was training her till she could barely move each day. There was no bet, just hate. She bit down on her lip, preventing herself from asking him why; and listened closer.

"However you Sire, will one day regret it if you don't talk to her."

King Zachary paused momentarily before responding, "I might…but she should have thought about that before acting the way she did. Enough of this conversation, shouldn't you be training Karigan?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather be the one—"

King Zachary sighed, "Fastion, I've explained why I cannot…Now let us return, before someone thinks we've gone missing."

Karigan listened to the soft thuds of footsteps walk away from her, the door slamming behind them as they left. She sat up right, pulling her knees close as the burning sensation in her eyes threatened to spill over. A single tear trickled down her cheek, damping the hay where it landed. King Zachary didn't want to see her? It was to be expected. How many times could one person run, before the other gave up on them completely? Still…hearing him actually voice it, she felt as if tainted magic stirred within her heart, wrenching it to pieces.

"Zachary…" she wept, the tears flowing freely now.

A soft neigh caught her attention, causing her to look down below. Condor was staring at her, ears pinned back, an expression of concern mingled in his horse features. _Oh_ Karigan thought dimly, _he must have sensed my distress…_

Carefully—her vision still blurred by tears—Karigan scrambled down the ladder, walking over to Condor, ruffling his fuzzy ears. "I'm okay, fella. I just needed a moment but I'm alright now." She murmured, gently kissing him on his large nose. "I better find someplace else to hide from Fastion though." She said with a forced smile, her mind already drifting back to King Zachary.

Karigan managed to slip back into her rooms unnoticed—to her great relief. She didn't know what she would have done if someone had attempted to actually converse with her in her current state. Karigan groaned in frustration, falling backwards into the soft comforts of her bed. _Everything is wrong! I should have never run away…what can I do? _She wondered miserably. _Ugh, I need a distraction._

She cast an expectant glance over her bedroom for something to take her mind off her troubles. Nothing…maybe there was something in her trunk…Throwing open the lid; she rummaged around until her hand bumped against leather. _What?_ Karigan thought as she tugged it free from underneath piles of spare uniform shirts and pants.

_Oh…that's right, Captain Mapstone gave me this…_ she held the leather bound book in both her hands, examining it closely. Captain Mapstone…Karigan had been furious with her at first, never wanting to speak to her again. However on further reflection, Karigan understood why the Captain had destroyed King Zachary's letters to her. Hadn't Karigan also believed she would tear the country apart by becoming romantically involved with King Zachary? Up until their kiss she had…It didn't matter anymore. King Zachary wanted nothing to do with her.

Karigan scolded herself, she was _suppose_ to be finding a distraction, not finding distractions that led back to her miseries. Crawling back on to the bed, Karigan sprawled out on her stomach flipping through the front pages.

The book contained several stories, most about magic. A couple mentioned the Eletians, Laurelyn and Argenthyne. Another talked about a blood red stone with a dragon mark, and what happened to those that misused it badly. Apparently it was called a heartstone. Karigan frowned down at the book in confusion…something about the stone's description seemed familiar…but what?

It was only her imagination she decided. She had never heard of such a stone before, besides this book was about legends and folklores, not _real_ things. Karigan cringed at her thought, if the Eletians knew that she had just claimed their existence was a lie—even though she had encountered them more than any other Sacoridian that she knew of—she didn't want to think how they would respond.

Karigan shook her head, turning a couple more pages, skimming along for anything that might occupy her attention. The words_ Warrior Queen_ jumped out at her and she couldn't help but wonder who they might mean.

_Mornhavon the Black, feared by all_

_Wherever he walks, destruction follows_

_He will not die_

_He cannot be stopped_

_Until the day of the Warrior Queen_

_Brave lady, clad in green and black_

_An intelligent creature she rides_

_To slay the evil that lies within_

_Kanmorhan Vane_

Karigan read in awe. They could only be talking about one person, Lil Ambrioth, the first Rider. She recalled the scene between Lil and the First High King. Surely Lil had been King Jonaeus' Queen? There was no way they could have been so intimate without that being the case. Lil had even bared his child. The child had not survived; though if Lil had survived that night, Karigan was still uncertain. She must_ be the Warrior Queen…but he came back_ Karigan thought bleakly. _Mornhavon the Black came back, _who_ will be the Warrior Queen now?_

Surely Estora could not be described as a Warrior Queen. As much as she cherished her dear friend, Estora was far from capable of defending herself let alone a country from Mornhavon. _That's not true_ a part of her argued. Hadn't Estora been training with Amberhill? So she was at _least_ capable of protecting herself, though Karigan still couldn't vouch for her abilities to protect the rest of the country.

"Where is our Warrior Queen?" Karigan asked out loud, rolling on to her back in thought.

"Where is our, who?"

Karigan jumped off the bed, her fingers wrapping around the hilt of her saber that lay on top of the nightstand. Spinning around to face her intruder, her eyes locked with a stunned Eva. Cautiously Karigan lowered her blade, curious how Eva had managed to sneak up on her.

"Eva," Karigan breathed, her brows knitting together. "How did you get in here without me hearing you?"

"I-I'm sorry, mother always told us we are to be as quiet as possible. Not to disturb any—any—anyone…" she broke out into tearful sobs.

Karigan frowned, she hadn't mean to upset her…but it was abnormal that she could get in so quietly…the only ones she thought capable of doing _that_ was the King's Weapons. Perhaps…Karigan quickly dismissed the idea. It was absurd to think that _Eva_ was a Weapon! She was so tiny and frail!

"Please forgive me; I shouldn't have jumped like that." Karigan begged, placing her saber back in its previous position. "Please?" she whispered, drawing closer to Eva.

Eva glanced up from the folds of her arms, "I-I just wanted to tell you there's another dance tomorrow night." She whimpered.

Karigan's shoulders dropped as she let out a loud groan. "Not another one!" she exclaimed miserably.

_Okay, so I know it's shorter than previous posts but I promise you that from here, things are going to start picking up. *Grins in anticpation* I can't wait to start writing!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ah! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy with work (it's buyback week for textbooks) as well as finals (which I should be studying for...)! I'm so, so, sorry! Anyways, I hope this was worth the wait, I look forward to your opinions._

Karigan strained to remain sitting in place, as Eva and several of the other maids pulled and yanked her hair in several different directions. If this was the every day schedule for nobles, then she was grateful of her life as a merchant. Of course, her father was richer than most nobles but that was insignificant to most when compared to blood.

"Eva," Karigan growled after a particularly rough jerk of her hair, "how much longer is this going to be?"  
Eva looked down, flashing Karigan a bright smile, "Not much longer! We have to make sure your hair is as beautiful as that dress you plan to wear! Wherever did you get it?"

A small smile pulled at the corners of Karigan's mouth. "It was my mother's." she said simply.

The rest of the time went by smoothly; Karigan wanted nothing more than to look her very best in her mother's dress. Karigan hoped that somewhere, her mother Kariny could see her and be proud. She even put on the corset with no complaint, though her wound became irritated beneath it. Everyone was very careful of her wounds and hair as they pulled the dress on. Quickly after the others tied up the back, Karigan moved in front of the very large mirror that Eva had brought in.

This time a large grin spread across her face, all modesty aside, she looked absolutely stunning. For once she felt like she could be in the presence of Estora and hold her own. That she could fit in among the nobles as if she was one of them. Her dress was pure white silk, layered with a thin, sparkly, elaborate black lace design that looked as if it was part of the white other than a separate layer.

"You look beautiful." Eva whispered, as she fluffed Karigan's skirts, giving them more volume.

Karigan smoothed out her sleeves. They were off the shoulder—as her previous dress—but only an inch or two was the same silky material as the rest of her dress, the remainder of her sleeves was made out of a sheer, white material that hung loosely down Karigan's arms. Karigan felt like royalty and she did "royal" motions with her arms causing her to giggle at her own silliness.

"Here," Eva held her mother's jewelry box open in front of her, displaying the gems that lay inside. Carefully, Karigan selected a small diamond necklace with a medium, dark shaded garnet as the center piece; along with matching earrings—two diamonds and one garnet dangling down.

Eva let her gaze wander over her, scrutinizing the new combination, "Your mother sure had taste." She said approvingly.

"Thanks." Karigan beamed. Glancing one more time in the mirror she turned to slip on her white shoes that laced up around her ankles and up her legs, they screamed death trap. The dress only reached her ankles, making it impossible for her to get away with boots again.

"Alright," she breathed when she was done tying her shoes up, "Let's go."

O-O-O-O-O-O

Alton glanced around the ballroom anxiously. He hadn't seen Karigan since they had been attacked that day on the beach. At first he thought she had been avoiding him, but he soon found out that she had taken up training with the Weapon, Fastion. Rumor had it that he worked her hard and took up most of her day. This seemed a bit extreme, but then again Alton had no clue just how rigorous Weapons training actually was.

"Excuse me, but surely a handsome fellow such as you would like to dance? Why not join me?" asked a fair hair girl, clad in a too tight elegant red dress that left little to the imagination.

Alton frowned, "Uh, no thank you. I'm not much of a dancer but I'm sure one of those fellows over there would be more than willing." He said pointing towards a group across the hall, hoping that his voice sounded sincere yet still discouraging.

Ladies had been coming up to him the whole night begging or hinting at dancing with him, not all quite as obvious as the vulgar girl in red, but enough to have him hiding behind a pillar. His mother would be ecstatic to see so many girls trying to gain his attention, but there was only one woman he wanted. That's when he spotted her, standing in the shade of an alcove a few feet away from him. For a few seconds his heart stopped as he took her in; slowly Alton moved toward her, his feet shuffling forward all by themselves.

"Karigan," he breathed as he reached her, "You look magnificent. Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Alton couldn't tear his eyes from her, and his heart surged as she granted him a deep blush and a whispered yes. Swiftly he slipped his arms around her, spinning her onto the dance floor.

"Alton?" she mumbled as they moved into a second dance.

"What is it Karigan?" he loved saying _her_ name. He loved _her _saying _his _name. He loved having _his _arms around _her_. Could this evening get any better?

"Does it seem to you that the women in this room are glaring at us, particularly the one in that scarlet dress over there?" Alton almost burst out laughing at Karigan concerned look, but he knew she would not appreciate that.

Bending down he whispered, "They are merely envious of how beautiful you look tonight." into her ear, causing her to flush a deeper red then the gem that hung around her delicate neck.

Karigan pulled away slowly as the music died. "Do you mind getting me a drink? I think I should get some fresh air, it's so stuffy in here." She grumbled uncomfortably.

"Sure, I'll meet you out there." He replied happily. He would do anything for Karigan.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Karigan carefully made her way to the balcony, managing not to trip and fall flat on her face—to her great relief. She had hoped to get a chance to confront King Zachary, but the only glimpse of him she caught was him walking out the door as Alton had swirled her around.

Captain Mapstone was there as well, though she had been standing nowhere near the King, dressed up in the official Green Rider's uniform. The Captain glared around the room; apparently she was on the lookout for the two boys from the previous dance. She was grateful that Alton had spotted her when he did; it's very uncomfortable being an outsider to a celebration.

"Here you are, Karigan." Alton said as he handed her a glass full of wine. She sipped it appreciatively, and a bit longer than normal as she noticed the gleam in Alton's eyes. Something about that look told her she was about to become very comfortable.

"What's up, Alton?" she asked cautiously.

Alton gently tugged the cup out of her hands, placing it on the balcony's railing; his eyes never leaving hers as hid did so. Karigan swallowed and licked her lips nervously; there was nothing but utter adoration in his eyes. "Alton…?" she whispered.

Swiftly—but softly—he pulled her into his arms, placing a firm kiss on her lips. Karigan slid her hands up to his shoulders in an attempt to push him away but he must have thought she was trying to slide her arms around his neck or something similar because he only pulled her tighter, kissing her more fervently.

When he finally released Karigan she was speechless. Childishly she felt the tears start to form in her eyes, in horror at having kissed someone other than Zachary.

"So I'll take that as a yes to my proposal then." Alton whispered, his voice smug, his hands still placed on the side of her arms getting ready to pull in her for yet another kiss.

That got her attention. Karigan snapped her head up to glare at him. "How _dare_ you!" she growled. Throwing a fist at him, she caught him square on the jaw, knocking him to the floor. "Sorry," she whispered straightening her form, "but you shouldn't just go assuming others want to kiss you. As for your proposal, you can take my fist in your face as a no."

Marching off she frowned inwardly, this is _not _what she needed. Now Alton was sure to hate her as well. "Just _great_" she mumbled to herself, "like I really need _more_ enemies!"

She hurried by the many dancers, slipping out the doors of the great hall, heading left to another exit that led outside. Her rooms lay in another corner of the building—one that wasn't connected to this hall. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms to ward off the chill, she moved as quickly as she could while in her death trap shoes to the other side of the courtyard.

"Karigan?" a small familiar voice called.

Karigan did a half turn, spotting a tiny form standing not too far away, next to a large tree that had long since lost its leaves due to the cold chill of the winter season. Her eyes squinted together as she attempted to recognize the figure. "Eva?" she whispered unsure, "Is that you? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside enjoying the party?"

"I would ask the same of you, Karigan G'ladheon." Eva replied, her voice cooler than the surrounding temperature.

"Eva?" Karigan whispered again suspiciously, hoping to distract her as she scoped out the surrounding area with her senses.

"Karigan G'ladheon…" Eva mumbled to herself, as she drew closer. "You are truly a difficult person to kill." She flashed a cruel smile, making a mockery of the joyful expression Karigan had come to recognize on the girl. "You're always surrounded by people, not to mention those Weapons! They revere you! As for why, I am unsure. Sure you saved their King's life now and then, but I feel as if there is something more. Something I am missing. What am I missing G'ladheon?

_She_ was the one who had been trying to kill her? Karigan felt disgusted as she recalled how many times Eva had snuck into her rooms. How many times she could have finished her off so easily. Eva had been toying with her the whole time and she hadn't even known. The thought repulsed her.

Karigan noticed she was backing herself into a corner against a building—her building she noted bitterly. Well at least this way she couldn't be attacked from behind. "I don't know what you're talking about. I honestly don't know why the Weapons like me so much, they're still a mystery to me most times." It was true she was an honorary sister, but why they liked her so much was still lost on her.

Karigan thought about what she could use as a weapon, she didn't have her daggers or her saber on her, not even her brooch! There was nothing around her that she could use as a blunt object to knock this girl out. She reached up to snatch one of pins out of her hair, feeling the tip of it. It was dull.

Eva let out a heartless laugh, "Did you really think I'd leave you with something to defend yourself? I switched your pins when I put up your hair. Why'd you think I followed you so often to your training sessions? Did you honestly think it was because I was_ impressed?_" She released another harsh laugh, "You're a fool if I ever saw one."  
Karigan kept a firm grasp on the pins. Even if they weren't sharp…applying enough force could do some damage. Eva raised her hand slightly, snapping her thin fingers once. Two large shadows jumped from the rooftop landing on either side of her at the girl's signal.

They were large henchmen, their muscles showing from underneath their tattered and worn clothing. They both seemed to be missing several teeth, and the only way Karigan could really tell them apart was from their hair—or lack thereof. The one to her left was bald, while the one to her right had dark greasy curls. They didn't seem to have bathed in quite some time and Karigan cringed away from their touch as they reached for her.

Karigan lifted her pins threateningly, "Stay away from me." she snarled.

"The Lady has claws!" roared the greasy haired one in humor.

"This is no lady." The bald one smiled broadly at her, giving Karigan the urge to vomit.

"Stop wasting time! Grab her at once so we can report back to the Major." Eva chided in the background.

"You heard her." The two men grumbled as they moved closer. Karigan waited, looking for the right moment. _NOW!_ Her instincts seemed to scream at her. Dropping to the ground into a kneeling position, her legs pushed against the ground with as much force as she could muster, sending her flying past the two men. Responsively they moved to catch her, smashing their heads together as they did so, knocking them to the floor.

"Idiots, you can't even handle a stupid defenseless girl?" Eva cried, moving to block Karigan's escape. "Where do you think you're going, eh?"

Karigan gritted her teeth, "I think I've had enough for one evening thank you. I'll be on my way now."

She threw herself at Eva, not wanting her to get the chance to grab any weapon she probably had on her. The two girls tumbled about, neither able to get the other in a permanent hold. Karigan managed to make her cry out in pain several times, but it was harder to hit the right spots since Eva was so much _shorter_ than the opponents she was use to. Eva was also able to hit several key spots on Karigan causing her to fight back more intensely.

Somehow during the quick brawl, Karigan managed to slip her arm around Eva's neck, and she scrambled back to her feet; her hold on Eva never loosening. "Who are you and why are you trying to kill me?" Karigan demanded.

Eva tried to turn and spit in Karigan's direction. "I'll never tell you, G'ladheon!"

"We'll just see about that—"

Karigan gasped slightly, her grip slackening as she crumpled to her knees. "What…?" she asked, her vision getting blurry as she touched the numb spot at the back of her head only to feel something warm and wet. On her hand was a dark red sticky substance. Shocked, she turned around her to see the bald man holding up a sharp rock in his hands.

"Karigan, Karigan!" she heard someone call vaguely.

"Zachary…" she whispered before falling into unconsciousness.

O-O-O-O-O-O

He couldn't bear it. Even if she did want someone else, he didn't want to see it. It was seeing her in _his_ arms that sent him flying out the room. _Why? Why can I never get her to just talk to me?_ He wondered miserably, tossing his mantle that marked his power on his bed lightly. Zachary slipped his hands into his hair tugging slightly in exasperation.

"I need some fresh air." Zachary mumbled to himself, striding to his balcony that was perpendicular to Karigan's overlooking the courtyard. Once outside he noticed two figures rolling around on the ground—both women to his surprise especially since one was still dressed up for the ball that evening.

"I'll never tell you, G'ladheon!" one of the figures screamed, sending shivers down his spine as he realized she was talking to Karigan. His eyes widen in horror as he watched a brutish thug slam a rock against his beloved's head.

"Karigan, Karigan!" he called desperately, as he moved to scale down the iron trellis next to his balcony that normally held climbing roses in the springtime, gaining the attention of the brigands below as well as his Weapon, Fastion.

"Sire, what is it? Are you alright? Where are you?" Fastion questioned as he came bursting through the King's doors.

"Fastion, Karigan is…" Zachary turned partly—still moving down the trellis as quickly as possible—to look back into the courtyard. What he saw silenced him. "She's gone?" he asked confused, not wanting to believe he had just seen the love of his life kidnapped and done nothing about it. "She's gone." He said as his world collapsed all around him.

_Karigan's been kidnapped, what will Zachary do? I don't know! Well...I kind of know...I am the writer and all...Anyways, I'll try my hardest not to take so long...it should be easier with no more school but then again I'll be on vacation for a little bit...AH curse my always being busy!_


	14. Chapter 14

_I know there are no words that can display how truly sorry I am for not posting sooner. I took my vacation, spent time with my family (I can't get anything done around them, they don't let me) and then went back to this torturous thing called school_. _I've been working on this chapter for two weeks now, unsure of which direction I want to take it. However I know it's been a long time since I've written and I'm sure they are many mistakes_ _so_ _I appreciate if you will still review and correct me where you deem necessary._

Laren watched with heavy eyes as people scattered to and fro, carrying out the King's commands. No one stopped to chat, not even for a brief moment. Even if they had never met the Rider and grown to love her, they knew how grave the taking of the young woman was.

Never had Zachary used his hands in destruction, other than training. That night anything that came within reach soon rested on the floor as indiscernible rubble. The Weapons were another horrible sight to bear. They were fierce silent forms of outrageous fury, attempting to remain under wraps—something they were unable to achieve, even with their years of training.

She went to Zachary now, heedless of their recent dispute, knowing that he couldn't afford to do anything rash. Not now, not for just one of his Riders. Laren slowed her steps as she heard a pair of arguing voices, livid with what had just transpired less than half an hour ago.

"You CANNOT leave, Sire. Though I'm unsure why this Rider has caused such a rash reaction from you, the fact remains that a spy disguised himself and went unnoticed for too long." reprimanded Colin with his gruff voice, "That Rider has proven she can take care of herself time and again, and yet she was still captured. If you were to go now, you would only be a hindrance to my men and be easily captured."

"I cannot just idly stand by waiting for someone else to return her! One of my people was taken from _my_ home! Not castle ground or even Sacor city, but the place where I was born and raised." Zachary reasoned, his voice dropping to a shadow of what it was, "I brought her and the others here with the intentions of giving them all a break from the services they render…She wanted to go home instead…I should have let her go home."

Colin's response was a blend of shock, sympathy and understanding with just a dash of warmth. "Sire, you can trust us. My men think of your Rider as a Sister. That is not given lightly amongst us and the bond between Weapons is something I've not seen matched in my entire lifetime. We will get her back, Sire."

"Thank you, Colin."

The door abruptly swung open paralyzing the Captain where she stood.  
"I—uh," she began, her mind coming up blank with an excuse to her spying. The old Weapon merely raised an eyebrow daring her to speak. When no response came, he marched off to give the last of his instructions to the Weapons that would be searching for Karigan.

Hesitantly Laren opened the door, afraid of what she might find.

"Zachary?" she called.

There was a momentary pause before he spoke, "I suppose you're relieved now? Now that she's no longer here you needn't worry about me making any mistakes." Disgust hung on every one of Zachary's words.

Laren's eyes fell on to Zachary's bent figure burning a hole through the window with his eyes, as if by doing so might result in Karigan's safe return. His clothes were torn and disheveled, she assumed from climbing down the trellis earlier; and his skin was pale and slightly grey.

"You know that's not true, Zachary."

He shifted in his seat to face her and what she saw in his eyes scared her. He didn't look like a King, but a man on the verge of losing everything.

"She's gone Laren. I've heard stories of her encounters, of the hardships she endured; yet to have her physically taken from me before my very eyes." He shut his eyes tight, his fists convulsing as he attempted to remain calm. "I can't just sit here Laren. I just can't."

Laren bit down on her lip, it was painful to see the man she had known since he was just a boy in so much agony. But she knew he couldn't leave. "You have to Zachary. I'm sorry but Colin was right, you have to stay here."

He turned back to gazing out the window. "All the power in the land to do whatever I please, and yet when it matters most, I am no freer than a caged bird. I promise I won't do anything rash. You can leave."

Laren longed to hold him close as she did when he was younger and take away all his sorrow, but there was nothing that she could do now to ease this pain. So she turned on her heel and left in search of Alton, Trace and Mari to form her own little search party.

O-O-O-O-O-O

He had no intention on listening to a single one of them. Yes he was a King, but he was also a swordmasters and had earned that right just like everyone else. Dressed in solid black, not quite like that of his Weapons—for he wasn't one—he prepared for sneaking out of his home. Zachary was taking his most trusted Weapons, Fastion and Donal. Though all the Weapons cared about Karigan and were loyal to him, Fastion and Donal were the most likely to let him carry on with his plan and assist him as well.

"Sire,"

Zachary turned to face his ominous friend, Fastion, standing just inside of the doorway.

"Are you sure you want to do this? What if we find her and the worst has happened?"

"I won't let that happen." Zachary said firmly, his voice strong despite how weak he felt.

Fastion opened his mouth to argue his point further but the look in his King's eyes made him think otherwise. "Very well, we should be on our way then."

Silently they slipped out one of the many secret entrances placed in his rooms, leaving word with the Weapon guarding the King's door that he was not to be disturbed for anything or anyone until the young Sir Rider was returned. Zachary wore a mask, covering up his mouth and part of his nose. His eyes were the only features anyone could recognize now and he wasn't allowing anyone close enough to do so.

The corridor they had chosen led straight down to the stables, key for immediate departures. Their horses were already saddled when they arrived, packed with enough supplies for a long run but not enough to weigh them down. Quickly Zachary mounted his favorite. A dark beauty, a leader amongst horses, its coat and mane were the color of midnight and with every step rippled pure muscle. She would get him to his Karigan.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Karigan was furious when she awoke, furious and frighten. She had no idea where she was being taken and why. Nor did she have any weapon to draw upon if they decided to attack her. Her mother's dress was torn and muddied; her killer shoes had been lost in the struggle. Her hair now hung loosely around her shoulders, the pins—the only weapon she had—taken. Ropes bound her tightly over what felt like a horse's rear. Not the most comfortable position, which is the reason she had woke in the first place.

Her eyes were covered with a dark silk cloth, which made Karigan wonder why spies would have such fine things. When they finally stopped, someone—she assumed one of the large brutes from early—hauled her off and threw her against a very solid tree. Karigan let loose a low groan despite her intentions to remain quiet, using a few choice words that would make even a sailor blanch.

A snap of someone's fingers sent a pair of thick hands to adjust her upright into a sitting position, allowing her to lean against the tree for support. The same rough hands jerked at her blindfold, ripping it off in a harsh manner. It was the greasy curled swine that stood before her, eyeing her like she was some prized beast. Karigan narrowed her eyes warningly, she remembered the last time someone had eyed her like that.

He gave her a sloppy wink before stumbling over to the bald headed attacker. They exchanged a few words, and a meaningful glance in her direction before Eva ordered them to scout the area.

"Dumb as mules." The tiny creature muttered, running both hands through her short locks. "This is going to be a long trip."

Her dark, sharp eyes quickly fell upon Karigan's fuming figure. "Oh Sir Rider Karigan, you're so talented!" she mocked maliciously. Silly little twit. Who would ever look up to you?"

Karigan watched as Eva inspected her, measuring her up inch by inch. Silver flashed into Eva's hand just as she slapped Karigan across the face. Karigan's cheek stung as blood trickled down, her head spinning trying to right itself.

"What do you want with me?" she demanded.

Eva grabbed Karigan's chin, forcing her to look up at her. "I was ordered to take you, to stop you. And now nothing will stand in our way," She snarled shoving Karigan's face away. "That includes you."

Karigan's eyes narrowed slightly, "Stop me from doing what? Who ordered you? And what is it that they think I am capable of?"

"Enough!" Eva shouted, backhanding Karigan deeper into the tree. "Prisoners should be silent."

Karigan eyed her, blood oozing from the corner of her mouth, choosing her words carefully. "You'll _never_ stop me."

"Is that so?" Eva asked irritated. Karigan winced as Eva kicked her in her ribs several times, bracing herself against every blow. Eva dusted off her hands, finished with her little game, and walked off to settle the task of setting up camp.

_Five hells,_ Karigan thought miserably, _I need to get away from here, _before_ everything in me is broken._

O-O-O-O-O-O

Zachary eyed the trail attentively, the marks just barely visible. His gaze shifted towards the sky, noting the lack of stars.

"Fastion, how long will it take before we catch up to them?"

Fastion traced the tracks with the tips of his fingers. "It doesn't seem like they were moving that fast. But who's to say that they didn't hide in one of the caves, or if we are even following the right path? There was a ball this evening; many have traveled in and out. Sire, I could easily be leading you on a wild goose chase."

The King frowned at his concerns; it was true that they could be heading in the opposite direction. So could the Weapons already in search of Karigan.

"Fastion, the more people looking for Karigan the better; the better our chances of finding her before…before—"

The Weapon placed his hand on Zachary's shoulder, "One of our search parties _will_ find her. We won't let anything happen to her." Fastion's face darkened, "And once we get a hold of the perpetrators, they _will_ pay for their actions."

Donal walked over to them, back from scouting. "They went this way, Sire."

"Zachary." Donal looked at him, confusion clearly displayed in his features. "Call me Zachary. We never know if someone is spying on us."

The Weapons froze, their features becoming that of stone. "We'd know." They said in unison, before turning back to the path, their eyes scanning their surroundings even more so if possible.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Karigan watched in disgust as her kidnappers stuffed their faces, hardly bothering to chew before swallowing. Though Eva had slightly better conduct, she wasn't above fighting the men over food. She felt nothing but relief when they all finally called it a night, eager to get a little rest before moving on their way in a couple of hours.

Scanning the area, Karigan spotted a jagged rock a few feet away from her, making her heart leap at the prospect of escape. Her feet and arms still tied, Karigan laid herself out on her stomach, crawling her way inch by inch in attempt to reach it. She shifted to her side, feeling for the rock. Her fingers brushed along the sharp edge and Karigan smiled inwardly to herself, extending her fingers to get a better grasp on the stone.

Hastily Karigan started rubbing between the middle of her wrists, hoping to free her hands first. The spies had yet to move, but her eyes never shifted from their figures. Heat warmed her skin and she could feel the ropes starting to loosen, spurring her to rub faster. Once the ropes ripped she massaged her wrists gently before moving onto the bindings around her feet.

A grunt snapped her focus, reminding her that she needed to be watching her sleeping captors. Karigan's vision locked on to one…two…where was the third one? She quickly pulled off the remains of rope around her ankles, turning, searching for the other person.

"Looking for me sweet one?"

The greasy curly haired fellow she had learned was named Ronan stood a meager twenty feet from her, slithering closer as she edged backwards, trying to keep the distance between them.

"I _strongly_ suggest that you don't take a step further." Karigan growled refusing to show fear, her fists clenching tight as she dug her feet into the ground strengthening her stance.

"Oh is that so?" Ronan whispered, failing to be at all seductive. "You don't want to see what a real man is like?" He closed the gap between them, now merely inches from her face, his arm coming to rest comfortably on her arm before lurching her closer to him.

Karigan staggered but used the momentum to her advantage to pull his arm just right as she twisted around and heaved him over her shoulder, causing him to slam against the stony ground.

"I know what a _real _man looks like and you're not even fit to be the dirt he walks on." A fleeting image of Zachary instantly came to mind and she longed to be where he was now.

Ronan stumbled to his feet, the lust in his eyes replaced with fury. "You little bitch! You'll pay for that!" He charged towards her at full speed but she merely sidestepped it the last second. That did nothing but fuel his anger more. He drew a knife from his boot thrusting wildly at her, desperately trying to make contact.

One particular lunge sent his arm flying past her, giving her an opportunity to grab him in an attempt to twist the blade out of his hand. They struggled against each other for control, her back pressed tightly against his grimy chest. Karigan would have vomited due to such close proximity under normal circumstances. As it was, she had more important issues at hand, such as fighting for her life, then vomiting.

Karigan elbowed him in the gut to give her the upper hand she needed, finally allowing her to wrench the knife free. Without thinking, she spun to face him, shoving the blade straight into his chest. Blood spurted everywhere, she shut her eyes tight as a thick line of blood splattered across her face and she gently pushed him to the ground.

Mock clapping from behind Karigan caused her to snap her head to spot her next opponent. Eva stood several paces away, out of range from the now dwindling squirts of blood still escaping from the dead Ronan's body as he lay on the cold rocky earth. She eyed him with an exasperated look—a mixture of relief and annoyance.

With a snap of Eva's fingers Bran—the other man she had learned—wrapped his thick arms tightly around Karigan, squeezing the energy from her.

"Let go!" she cried wildly, as she struggled against this new restraint. Her efforts were futile for he only held her tighter, lifting her from the ground. She kicked his shins repeatedly trying to break his grip but each second she fought drained more and more of her energy.

Karigan—now hanging quietly from Bran's arms—glanced up defiantly at Eva, "I killed one of your men; I'll kill the you and the other idiot too."

Eva didn't even cast a second glance as she skipped over the now completely lifeless body, to reach Karigan. "Shut up. I don't care what you have to say." Her focus switched over to her remaining partner, "Tie her up thoroughly this time….and do something with the body. We need to leave here shortly."

She turned to go pausing briefly before twisting back with an afterthought, "And make sure to gag her as well."

_Thanks for reading, once again I'm truly sorry I did not post sooner...and I won't make any promises that I'll be updating quicker. However I will try...as much as I can. I haven't forgotten you Green Rider fans!_


	15. Chapter 15

_....So I know it's...uh...been awhile...again....sorry? I really don't mean for so much time to pass...I took on more than I could handle this semester....mainly chemistry. Why I ever wanted to be an engineer is beyond me. I've switched to Journalism so all is right in the world. Anyways, the good news is that I only have a month left and that it's getting easier (until Finals hit). The bad news is...I didn't really have much more happen in this update. So sorry! I promise the next chapter will be _much_ better!!! Maybe even a little KxZ interaction! (the romantic not violence kind) Anyways, please stay with me. I'll be better I promise!! Anywho, enjoy._

Lauren frowned as Alton let out his rage. It was clear to her that he didn't always use his head when it came to a serious situation. That violence was his first and foremost answer to everything. She let him continue on for a few moments more before finally speaking.

"Are you done?"

Alton glared at her, "Am I done? Men have snuck into the King's home, under the noses of the very Weapons meant to keep the safety and kidnapped one of the most…the most…How are you not upset by this?" he demanded.

Laren focused all of her commanding energy into her stance. "Of course I'm worried about Karigan. Unlike you however I plan to do something about it other than blowing off steam to my commanding officer." She raised one eyebrow daring him to question her.

At any other time Laren would have been amused with how quickly Alton's red face paled, but right now she need to focus. "Mari's already preparing the packs; we'll be going on foot mostly since the forest around here is so dense. I know the King has already sent every man he could out in search of her but I'd feel better if my own people were out there searching. Not to mention us Green Riders do seem to have a knack for finding trouble, eh?"

She let Alton have a moment to take in what she said, "_We'll_ be going? You're coming with Captain?"

Laren frowned, sure she sat behind the desk most days but it's not like she didn't go into action when she was needed! "Of course, she's my rider."

Alton blushed realizing his insult, "Of course."

"Right, I'm going to go clear this with the King, I'll meet you in the stables." She nodded his dismissal turning in the directions of the King's quarters.

Her left hand tightened around a small cool object in her pocket, Karigan's brooch. _Why hadn't she taken it with her?_ That just wasn't like Karigan, after avoiding the call for so long Karigan was the last person to carelessly forget something so important; even if it didn't go with her dress for the silly ball. Laren pondered over the brooch in her pocket as she walked up to the single Weapon standing in front of the King's door.

"I need to speak with the King."

"No can do. The King has ordered he is to see no one until the young Sir Rider's return." The young Weapon strengthened her stance, incase Laren tried to force her way through.

"What do you mean he's to see no one?"

"I mean he doesn't want to see anyone, especially his advisors right now." Laren was taken back, she was use to most Weapons hardly talking let alone speaking so bluntly.

Laren narrowed her eyes, "That doesn't seem a bit odd to you? That when he's needed most right now he's locked himself away?"

The Weapon frowned, clearly indecisive of how much she should tell the Captain. "Sir Rider G'ladheon was—important to all of us. Surely you can agree?"

"Yes I can, which is why I must speak to him. I need to brief him on my plans on searching for Karigan."

The Weapon's frown deepened, "Let me check with him." She grumbled, slipping through the cracks of the door.

Laren let loose a sigh of relief, finally she was getting somewhere! Five minutes passed before Laren's patience got the best of her, "Well?" she called.

The Weapon returned her face blank. "He's gone."

Laren stared dumbfounded, "What?"

The Weapon snapped out of her concentration, "Gone. I need to get to the other Weapons at once." She slid into the darkness, taking a secret passage way so as not to alert anyone else, leaving behind a very confused Green Rider.

The day's earlier conversation played in Laren's head.

_He shut his eyes tight, his fists convulsing as he attempted to remain calm. "I can't just sit here Laren. I just can't." _

_Laren bit down on her lip, it was painful to see the man she had known since he was just a boy in so much agony. But she knew he couldn't leave. "You have to Zachary. I'm sorry but Colin was right, you have to stay here."_

_He turned back to gazing out the window. "All the power in the land to do whatever I please, and yet when it matters most, I am no freer than a caged bird. I promise I won't do anything rash. You can leave."_

_Damn it Zachary_ Laren growled inwardly. Why hadn't she made him promise to stay? Those exact words. No, he promised not to do anything_ rash_. Laren didn't know who to throttle, Zachary or herself for not catching that sooner. He had used such tactics to get out of doing things when he was younger as well. She should have known better.

Laren stomped off to meet her Riders at the stables. It seems that they would also be searching for their King as well. The thought made Laren's fist curl. What was he _thinking?_ Apparently he wasn't thinking at all. This was the exact reason she had tampered with his letters in the first place, to prevent something like this from occurring. Well one of the reasons anyways.

Both Riders eyes widen in fear as they took in their furious Captain.

"Captain Mapstone?" Alton dared to voice.

She shot him a dark look that warned him not to question any further. Laren grabbed the pack that Mari held up for her, and then walked off to saddle Bluebird, her riders following after.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Zachary, Fastion!" Donal called his eyes still intent on the site before him.

The dirt had recently been disturbed, badly hiding the puddles of blood. It was easy enough to follow the stained trail to the cold pale body stuffed into a small fox's den. A patch of cloth was the only thing that could be seen until closer inspection.

"What is it Donal?" Zachary asked, sliding to the Weapon's side, Fastion close behind.

"It looks as if there was a battle…this fella here lost."

"Let's pull him out of there; he might have been just a poor man who got in the way of Karigan's kidnappers."

"Right."

Fastion and Donal made quick work, pulling branches to the side in order to get better access to the dead man. Each pulling on a leg, they tugged until they pried him loose. Laying him straight out they were able to discern that he had been on the road sometime, probably a mercenary himself.

"It doesn't look like he was any kind of merchant or even a hunter sire—Zachary." Fastion quickly corrected with a sharp glance from Zachary, "He probably just fought with one of his thieving partners and lost." he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, mulling over the possibilities.

"No." Zachary whispered.

The Weapons cast him a dark look. "No?"

"This isn't just any mercenary, he was one of them." Zachary's muscles tightened, the scene of Karigan's kidnapping playing before his eyes.

"You mean, Karigan's—"

"Yes."

The Weapons scanned over the area again, studying how much blood had been spilt—keeping in mind that some of it could very well be Karigan's. They examined the clearing's perimeter for any sign that Karigan might be hidden amongst the bushes like her kidnapper how been.

"We need to leave now." Zachary ordered his eyes once again to the starless sky. "I don't know how much longer this storm will hold off and I'd rather not lose their tracks just yet."

Both men nodded in agreement, returning to Zachary's side in an instance. All three glanced down at the dead man that lay before them for a split second before continuing their search for Karigan, leaving the man's remains free for the animals to feed on.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Karigan fought to keep her body from cramping; her position on the rear of the horse not helping in the slightest. At least the bald pig was less likely to touch her now that she had killed off his friend. She bit back her disgust of the taste the rag in her mouth gave off. Several more ropes than before now restrained her; any hope for escape was greatly diminished.

Branches slapped her in the face, each lash causing a trickle of blood to smear her face. _I need to get out of here_ she thought dazedly. It had already been at least a day's ride and she had been in and out of consciousness several times. Her body needed rest but she couldn't risk sleeping long while a prisoner of Eva and the man.

"We're getting closer to the Major's campsite." Eva whispered anticipation in her voice.

"'Bout time we got there. I've been dying for a good meal and a roll in the sheets." Bran chuckled to himself.

Eva looked at him with disdain. "Why do I have to put up with you?" she asked miserably.

"Cause you're too tiny to be able to do all the heavy liftin'." He said with a glance back to a scowling Karigan.

"I'll have you know I could handle the girl on my own and there wouldn't be any other heavy lifting if you didn't have to eat so much." Eva growled.

Bran sniggered, "You couldn't beat me in a fight either. Tiny women such as you belong in the kitchen or in a chair with sewing needles."

Eva glowered up at him. "Oh you think so, eh? How much you willing to bet?"

Karigan watched frustrated. Would these two _never _shut up?! She sighed; at least their quarrels distracted them from what she was doing. Her fingers held tightly to a shredded piece of dress, the threading coming undone easily now that it was already torn. Cautiously she ripped off tiny pieces of her dress, dropping them along the path, leaving a trail for anyone who might be following.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Laren, Alton and Mari rode swiftly. They would have to if they were to catch up with Karigan's kidnappers—or Zachary for that matter. The Weapons hardly left a mark upon the dirt, but Zachary wasn't one of them. His prints still embedded into the earth making it easier for them to follow.

While the other horses might need to rest, their horses were trained for this kind of riding. They would catch up to the King and rest then. Surely it hadn't been that long after Laren had last seen the Zachary that she found out he was missing. If ever there was a moment she wished she could strangle him it was now.

They came to a small destroyed clearing that caused them to stop momentarily, their horses edging backwards away from the scene. Everything seemed overturn, there were piles of blood and a foot stuck out from behind the bushes.

"Stay back." Alton called; his saber out and ready.

Using his blade, he parted the bushes and peered down, his face quickly turning to revulsion.

"What is it Alton?" Mari whispered, her nerves getting the best of her.

"Ugh, a dead man." He mumbled, frowning at the bugs that crawled all over him. "He must have been one of them….to be left so carelessly here…." Alton walked back, shaking his head as if to get the feel of repugnance off of him.

Laren slid off Bluebird and went examined the body for herself. Maggots crawled in and out of his eyes as ants bit away at his skin. She shivered. This could have been Karigan. Calculating she returned to the others.

"He must have been dead for at least several hours now. Who knows how far they could have gotten, especially now that they have one less. Let's move." She ordered, saddling back on to Bluebird. Laren glanced once more at the man's foot sticking out from the bushes. _Please let Karigan be alright._

O-O-O-O-O-O

Thunder growled in the distance. They needed to pick up the pace or they might lose Karigan's trail completely. The path forked in two directions.

"Anything?" Zachary called, his hope diminishing with every second.

"No Si—Zachary, I'm afraid not." Fastion grumbled.

"Should we split up?" Zachary suggested. The Weapons scowled at him.

"I'll take that as a no." Zachary stared to the left, searching for anything that my point him to Karigan. There was no telling if they separated to throw them off their trail. He squatted, furious how quickly they search had come to an end.

_"Damn it!"_ shouted it, his fist flying to hit the ground. Zachary dug his fingers into the dirt. _Is there nothing I can do?_ He hung his head back, in defeat.

"Zachary?" his Weapons questioned. Clearly they were worried with how he was acting.

He sighed, "I'm getting up." Zachary mumbled as he stood, his fingers clutching and sifting through the dirt still in his hands. His fingers started rubbing against something causing him to look down in confusion. _What?_ In his hand he held two small sparkling attached beads.

"Karigan—" he gasped. "They took her this way! Look!" he displayed the two beads proudly, hope filling him. "It's from her dress I'm positive, she must be leaving some sort of trail. Granted a small one but I know she went this way."

The Weapons didn't hesitate. They paused to get their horses before dashing off in the direction the beads were found.

_So I know there wasn't really much Karigan in it, but I figured I'd give some other people time to shine. Sorry again for their being no action in this chapter...it's more of a transitional thing I guess..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hehe, so I bet you are all surprised to see me updating twice in once week! Well take that world! I did! Now back to homework...=( _

_Enjoy everyone!  
_

Karigan sighed to herself. She was doing all that she could by leaving some small hint for the others to follow, but aside from that there was little that she could physically do. Her thoughts strayed to the King, to Zachary. Even thinking his name still caused her cheeks to flush. Would she never see him again? See his playful smile or the emotions he showed in his eyes? Would she never hear his warm deep voice again? _I wish I had told him how I felt._ She thought, _Even if we could never be together…I wish I had told him that I l—_

"We're here Bitch." The ugly bald man sneered, interrupting her thoughts.

Karigan glanced at the campsite. Several tents were propped up, hidden between the trees but peeking out just enough to be seen from the center of the clearing. There were men and women going about daily activities, and a few sparring with one another. Karigan got the vague impression that every single one of these men and women could hold their own in a fight.

As they drew closer, the people took notice and stared Karigan down, trying to figure out how she was so intimidating that the Major would want to kidnap her. Karigan fidgeted uneasily, their gaze eerily familiar to her but at the same time not.

"Where should I dump her, Eva?"

"Strap her to that tree off yonder while I report to the Major."

The ugly brute nodded and then slid Karigan off the rear of the horse to over his shoulder. "Ugh, Eva definitely couldn't handle the weight of you." He chuckled darkly.

Karigan ignored him, knowing full well she was in fit condition…at least she was before she had gotten kidnapped. He dropped her to the ground and Karigan's vision dazed over briefly from the impact. _Five hells_ she thought bitterly, while silently praying for a chance to get free to repay his treatment of her.

"Gotta get you tied up here girly," The brute was grinning from ear to ear, as if he kidnapped girls everyday…perhaps he did. "wouldn't want you escaping now."

Karigan rested her head against the trunk once he had left, "Zachary" she mumbled wistfully.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Eva straightened her clothes, brushing off any dirt she could spot; she needed to look good in front of the Major. There was a large tent a few paces off the path and she headed there now, the ground angling downward slightly. She took a deep breath, and pulled the tent flap to the side.

"Lieutenant, so good of you to join us." The tall dark man at the head of the table greeted.

"Major." Eva bowed.

"Report"

"We have the Gladheon. She's tied up in the encampment currently."

The Major smiled crookedly, "Excellent. It's about time someone knows how to do their job around here."

"Would you like us to start an interrogation? I already know for a fact that she is privy to most things a normal Rider is not. The Weapons seem to have a high regard for her, and the King himself has shown special treatment to her."

He thought for a moment, "Why is that, do you think?"

Eva bit down on her lip, deciding if it was wise to tell him of her theory. "I think the King might fancy her, Major." He stared at her for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"You can't be serious lieutenant." He chuckled, wiping away a tear from his eye.

Eva frowned; she didn't like being laughed at. "It's just a theory but I don't think it's such a farfetched one."

The Major gave a wave of his hand, as if to say 'sure, sure'. "I think it's more likely that because she is so valuable, is why he's shown so much favor. She's a commoner after all. Then again….not quite so anymore…she is a knight, correct?"

"Yes, Major."

"Well then, that's your answer."

"Do you wish for me to start the interrogation?"Eva asked irritated.

"No, I wish to do so myself." The Major stared off into the distance and Eva took that as her cue that she was dismissed.

"No one laughs at me." She growled once she had gotten out of earshot.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Laren and the others moved swiftly, following the tracks of what she hoped was her king. _Damn it Zachary_, she growled internally. She hadn't told the others that they would most likely run into their King while they were out here searching for Karigan, she would deal with that when it happened. But what on earth was he thinking, running out to play the white knight when his place was on the throne protected by his guards?!

Laren slowed to halt as the thought gripped around her mental being. Always on a throne…she thought of Alton. How restless he had been before Karigan had showed up. Not having a purpose, doing meaningless tasks day in and day out. She herself had been quite fond of the ride. It was nice to get away, to just ride. That life was beyond her now. Now it consisted of paperwork and politics. If she was honest with herself she hated it. She was even a bit jealous of the freedom her Riders had, especially Karigan.

Hillander men were rumored to have more sea water than blood running through their veins. Zachary was a Hillander through and through. He belonged as much to the sea and the outside as she did to the ride. Laren however had the chance now and then to partake in rides such as now. Perhaps it was a good thing that he was getting some freedom?

Laren shook her head furiously_ No! He can't. The kingdom is more important than a few individuals' freedoms_ she regretted this miserably but it was true. It was the harsh and painful truth.

"Captain?" a small voice squeaked.

Laren's eyes turned, still dazed in thought, and rested on Mari. "Hmm?" she said, coming back to reality.

"Why are we stopping Captain?"

"Uh, it's nothing, sorry. Let's continue." She said, signaling Bluebird into a full gallop.

They rode hard for most the day, slowing their pace now and then to rest their horses. When they arrived at a fork in the trail, there were clear prints in the ground showing which way the King and his men had taken. Clearly, something had cause a spark in their chase. Perhaps they were close to locating Karigan and her kidnappers? Following the marks they quickly made their way down the path, riding for around another hour before stopping to eat something.

"Right here should be good for now." Laren said, surveying the area as she slid down Bluebird's back. "Half an hour, than we move on."

Mari and Alton swiftly started rummaging around in their packs, spying for anything they could eat within the given time. Something clunked against a wooden tree instantly gaining Laren's attention. She grabbed for her saber, the hilt sent flying by her spinning motion, and prepared for attackers.

"You would kill me after all these years?" Zachary chuckled, as he fought to get out of the bushes.

"Sire!" she gasped, her saber falling to the ground.

Zachary frowned, "Fastion, please inform her."

Fastion appeared from behind Mari, startling the young Rider. "You're clearly mistaken Captain. The man you see before you is just Zachary."

Laren stared at him for a few moments before speaking, "What?" she wondered out loud.

Donal manifested to the right of Alton, "Because we can't go throwing around titles when were on a rescue mission. It might turn to where we're the ones who need rescuing." He frowned, as if this was something that should be obvious.

"I see…" she mumbled before turning to face the King, "What _DO_ you think you're doing Zachary? Imagine the shock I felt when I came to inform you my Riders and I were leaving, only to find you had taken off before me."

Zachary's face hardened, he glanced at Mari and Alton who had returned to 'eating' but were still paying close attention to the confrontation.

"You know why Laren."

This infuriated her; of course she knew he wanted to rescue Karigan. But to go against what he should do as a King? "Don't give me that Zachary, this isn't what you should be doing and you know it."

The others stared in shock at her lack of respect for the King, granted he had told them to call him just Zachary, but that didn't give her permission to boss him around and yell in his face!

"Laren, I will not discuss this further with you. You who has done something that was against protocol as Captain of the Green Riders." He stated clearly.

Laren's cheeks flushed and she was grateful that Zachary hadn't let slip that she had destroyed his letters in front of her riders. "I see." She mumbled, clearly defeated. "Well then should we continue together? We can see from your marks that you picked up the pace a while back. Has there been any sign of Karigan?"

Fastion spoke this time, "Only torn pieces of her dress that she's leaving behind as a trail for us. We stopped to give our horses some rest; they're a little ahead up the trail."

"Do you think we're gaining on them?" Alton demanded now that the fight between his King and Captain was clearly over.

"There's no way to be sure but I'd say yes. They're getting sloppier in their technique to cover their trail. Clearly they believe they've thrown us off by now."

The King nodded gravely, his mind elsewhere. "Yes…it should be no trouble to catch them….as long as they haven't met up with whoever hired them yet."

His words caused them all to take a moment in silence. Who knew what they would find when they finally caught up to Karigan. Would two Weapons, a swordsmaster and thee Green Riders be enough to rescue her? They each silently prayed it would be.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Alton glared at the back of King Zachary. He may have been clueless before but now it was clear to him what was going on. It seemed he wasn't the only noble enamored with Karigan. If the King wanted Karigan, he would be force to wait in line. Unless Karigan didn't want the King…but even if that were the case, his sore jaw was proof that she didn't want him either.

"There's nothing I can do." he sighed to himself. Only Mari seemed to hear him but paid no notice. Alton slapped his forehead, "I'm such a fool…but I'm going to keep on trying." He murmured to himself. _I'll be the one to rescue her and win her affection._ This he was determined on.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Karigan struggled to stay awake but she was so very tired. She hadn't eaten since before the ball a few nights ago. They gave her water now and then to drink, but her lips were dry and cracked with thirst. _Ugh, what am I going to do?_ She wondered miserably.

There was little that she could do in the middle of the enemy's encampment. Constantly there were at least one set of eyes on her. Yes she had someone guarding her, but the camp's people were intensely curious and came to watch her now and then.

She laid her head back groggily, but when she looked out into the forest her heart fluttered uncontrollably. Eyes, Zachary's eyes stared back at her. Karigan shook her head from side to side attempting to clear her vision. When she looked back the eyes were gone. Her shoulders drooped in response, she hadn't realized it but she had been holding on to a large bit of hope that someone would rescue her…particularly King Zachary. Now that her eyes had played their trick on her she realized just how foolish that hope was.

_I need to escape…but how?_

O-O-O-O-O-O

Zachary moved with clear intent, following behind Fastion—who was leading them all to the campsite he had just found. _She's here, I know she is. Please, please let her be alright._ He chanted to himself, afraid to voice his fears. Fastion moved up close to a large oak and beckoned for just the King to follow.

"There." he signaled silently, words were dangerous to speak.

Zachary searched intensely for any sign of Karigan. There were many village people but no sign of Karigan. He motioned to Fastion that he wanted to move farther south. Fastion nodded, signaled Donal who was waiting alongside the Riders and then silently traveled to a farther down location, scanning the area before his King would move there. He gave a nod and Zachary moved swiftly to join him, the Riders and Donal slipping into their previous location.

It didn't take long for him to spot her. Filthy slashed rags covered in blood clung to her, instead of the beautiful gown it had once been. Karigan's hair looked tangled and knotted, but to Zachary she was beautiful. He could see a few lacerations across her face as well as some deep bruises on her cheek and arms. If he could see that from where he stood, up close could only be worse. Then Karigan stared in his direction, startling him into falling backwards. Fixing himself quickly he looked at her once more but she had already turned away.

Cursing to himself, he signaled Fastion that he was going to return to the others. Zachary motioned for the others to go back away from the campsite. They moved as silently as possible, the Weapons following up the rear, making sure no one followed. When they made it back to their horses they spoke, but still only in a whisper.

"She's there." Zachary stated angrily. "We need to get her out, now."

"Well we can't just charge in there!" Laren whispered furiously.

"She's has a point." Both Weapons mumbled.

"_Excuse me…" _

Then what do you suppose we do?" Zachary asked.

"Don't know. There are a lot of men and women that we'd have to fight off. By the time we got all of them it might be too late." Donal mused.

"_Excuse me…"_

"Pick them off at the edges one by one?" Fastion suggested.

"No, no." Laren waved her hand to dismiss the idea, "It would take too long."

"EXCUSE ME!"

All eyes turned to face the small girl that had been forgotten. "What is it Mari?" Laren asked patiently.

A small smile lit up on the girl's face. "I think I have an idea…."

_...Please don't kill me. I couldn't help it. I was writing and writing and then I got to this point and thought...'well wouldn't this be a nice cliffhanger?' So I stopped it there...plus by doing this it allowed me to update sooner instead of waiting as I tried to figure out Mari's master plan. So good right? eh? eh? Sigh, please don't hurt me.  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_Um....Hi guys.....so I'm sorry. I don't know why it's taking me so long to post faster. I suppose maybe I'm not as motivated anymore, but I refuse to quit! So please, bare with me until the end! And enjoy this next chapter (which is a bit longer than others by the way!) *starts backing away*  
_

Amberhill lay on the floor, resting on his side; his head propped up with his fist pressing into his cheek as he glared down at the offensive book amongst the papers that caused his mood to be so unfavorable. Estora noting all of this from where she sat on the couch felt the need to sooth his frustrations.

"Xandis, pray tell what it is that that book has done to you? Surely if it so unpleasant an item, you should devote your time to something more enjoyable." She reasoned.

He looked up at her as if realizing she was in the room for the first time. This look lasted hardly a moment before a mischievous grin slowly spread across his face. "Enjoyable? Hmm…" he muttered pondering as he rose to his feet and crossed the room, instantly by her side. "And what is it that you think that would be so enjoyable, that I should spend my time on?"

Estora blushed, playfully slapping him away. "Be serious now Xandis, what are you so concerned about?"

He sighed taking her hand into both of his, subconsciously rubbing his thumb against her smooth skin, before looking her in the eyes. "You know my past Estora; I've held nothing from you on that account."

Her demeanor stiffened, yes he had been honest with her, though it was long after her heart was already claimed by him that he had ever admitted it. He had explained the whole of his part in her kidnapping, as well as his reasoning, allowing no downplay on his foolish and selfishness in the act. For several weeks she had refused to see him, but stubborn as that man was he kept finding ways to see her, sneaking his way back into her heart.

"Is there more you've hidden from me?" she asked in a whisper, turning away as she did so.

He nodded solemnly before adding, "Though it's not as bad as it seems. Remember that I had fought Sir Rider Karigan at one point at a museum?"

She nodded slightly.

"Well, after that encounter and the ones shortly after yours and hers rescue, I grew curious."

Estora tilted her head barely, "Curious about what?"

"To be honest, just who was she. When I first met her, she was a lady. Then I learned she was the heir to a prominent merchant clan, and a green rider. Yet there is more to it than that. The Weapons respect her, and now she's a knight of the realm and…and well I just wanted to know who she was." His frustration showed at this point.

"So I did some research. However her line is vague at best in regards to her mother's line. Her father's, however, goes back to the long war's time. There was mention of…well her ancestor had several years of contact with the First Rider and King Jonaeus themselves."

Estora was astonished, though what a trifle little book had to do with Karigan's ancestors was beyond her. "So you dug up information on my friend because you were curious about her?" Estora prodded carefully.

Amberhill frowned at her, "I don't mend to offend you my dear Estora, but I find your _friend_ rather frustrating and rude to say the least. Though her recent visit here did much to improve her in my opinion, as the Raven's Mask I've been use to figuring out people and things with little trouble. With her I can't. It's like a puzzle with one piece missing and I need to find that to complete the picture. Do you understand?"

He sincerely hoped she did, it's not that he had any interest in Karigan in _that _way…at least not anymore. It was just frustrating to not _know_ the truth about someone, especially someone as confounding as that Rider.

"I understand." She stated spacing off, "there is much mystery about Karigan that one only wished they can begin to grasp. Yet," she gave a small smile, "I also know that while she is ever much the obscurity to most who know her, she is also simply a young woman dealing with what life has given her as best she can. She loves to laugh and relax as much as the next person."

Amberhill could not help but gaze lovingly at his dear Estora, such a gentle loving heart as hers; he was by far a lucky man. She took things in strides that he could never meet as calmly and could see the heart of a person despite the outwardly airs about them. "Lady Estora, if your Rider friend loves to laugh, it will never be in front of _me._ No, no do not give me that look you know it's true."

Estora let loose a chuckle on behalf of her friend; it was true that Karigan was rather…difficult around Xandis. "Well this is all well and good but I hardly see what your past has to do with my friend and that book."

"Well," he paused momentarily trying to recall where he left off. "The truth is I may have resorted to the old Raven disguise to swipe this and am now having trouble deciphering the Old Sacoridian." Amberhill raised the book to eye level.

"And you'll return it immediately." She said point blankly.

Amberhill bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. "If it's of no importance I will return it." He said finally.

"Xand—"

"Estora please listen first, this is King Joneaus' very own journal. If there is anything to learn it will be in this and if there is any information on Sir Rider Karigan don't you think we are obliged to tell her? What if she is of Rhovanny decent or of Eletian or some other absurdity that any normal person would want to learn of? Perhaps she has relatives out there that she would like to meet?"

Estora had to admit, that prospect to do well by her friend, no matter how distant the relation, tempted her a great deal. "Surely you can return it afterwards?" she offered.

"Afterwards." He promised. Once he learned who she was!

O-O-O-O-O-O

Stevic stared out in front of him, not really seeing the trees and wildlife that past him by, his mind elsewhere on Karigan and his mysterious visitors. Who were they? His men that he had sent after them returned with only the facts that the King had gone home for the holidays and Karigan was apparently one of the honored ones to accompany him. The men being too late once again, had requested lodgings at a local inn and were currently waiting the return of the King and his people, specifically Karigan.

"I know that look, you thinking of the lass again, eh?"

"Can you blame me, Sevano? She's all I have in the world." He muttered, still staring off into the distance.

Sevano scratched at his face, thinking what next to say. "Aye, she's all ye have but hasn't she proven that she's capable of handling herself? The lass is a knight after all. If there's anyone that doesn't need looking after, it's her."

Stevic gave scornful glance to his friend, "Sir Karigan." He muttered. The last thing he wanted was his little girl to have a title such as _that,_ her opinion seemed not to far from his own on the subject.

Sevano meanwhile was laughing up a storm, from his personal history with the two. Neither of them liked aristocrats much, not that he could blame them. So to learn that Karigan was to have a title and lands, was just too much. He could just picture his "lady" shocking the nobles with her stubborn ways.

Of course, both she and Stevic were mistaken for nobles quite often. While Stevic had an intimidating yet regal air about him, Karigan was just grace in itself, though he didn't think she realized it. Her confidence and temper counterbalanced her soft appearance, leaving Sevano to compare her to a wild cat; beautiful but dangerous.

"Sevano," Stevic said, glancing to the clouds, "do you think we'll be able to reach Sacor city before the storm hits?"

"Aye, it looks like it'll pass just south of us, heading east looks like."

"Towards the coastal mountains?"

"It appears so, though how far south it'll reach before it breaks is hard to say."

Sevano frowned, hoping Karigan was tucked away somewhere warm and safe when that storm struck. From the looks of it, it would be a fierce one.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Karigan poked her head out from the brush, looking from side to side. Hesitantly she moved to stand in front of her King and Captain, a blush rising to her cheeks as they examined her in her rags.

"She will never do." Zachary muttered frankly.

Laren frowned, "Of course she will, she looks positively real! As if I could reach out and touch her."

"You mean like this?" he swung his arm at Karigan, passing right through her. Zachary did this several more times to emphasize his point, before turning on Laren, one eyebrow raised.

Mari looked grim peering from behind Laren and Alton's shoulders. Fastion moved closer to the hologram, calculating. "No, Si—Zachary, this should be more than enough to fool the others who aren't familiar with her. If we can take out the guards around Karigan, Mari can control this look alike to flee out of the camp, lulling away a majority of the people."

"It evens the odds a little better for us, if it breaks out into a fight." Donal chirped in.

Laren turned to Mari, ignoring Zachary. "This is very good, when did you first learn your ability?"

Mari brightened under the Captain's praise. "Thieves ma'am, tried to jump me in an alleyway on my first message errand on my own. They we're trying to corner me and I just remember wishing I had a way to trick them into going the other way, like another me. Next thing I know, I'm looking in a mirror." She smiled shyly.

"I take it you practiced with others' shapes afterwards?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Lucky for us." Fastion reflected, throwing the young rider a rare wink. Startled, Mari blushed then returned to staring at her feet again. Laren's eyes narrowed, the last thing she needed was for one of her Riders to become distracted.

"I suppose it's decided then. Fastion and I will take out the Karigan's guards, while Laren serves as a lookout for us. Alton, you go with Mari to make sure no harm comes to her, especially since she'll be vulnerable while maintaining her illusion." Zachary commanded, "As for you Donal, I want you maintaining watch in between both parties as correspondence, in case one of us needs help."

Fastion and Donal both nodded their compliance but looked uneasy to be leaving their King with just one Weapon.

"Sire?" Alton whispered, trying to keep his voice from being overheard, "Can't I go with you? I'd rather be there to help Karigan."

Zachary stared at him for a long moment before sighing, "I'm afraid not Lord Alton. Your specific defensive ability is ideal for protecting Mari while she works. I'm sorry," he put his hand on Alton's shoulder, "I know that you care about her but I promise we will get her back safely."

Alton nodded his understanding, "We'll do our best."

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Bran, get your ugly self out here at once!" Eva shrieked down towards a pathetic looking tent, collapsing in on itself. She could hear his snores from half a mile away, wrecking havoc on each person's ears. Impatiently she stood there waiting, but Bran's snoring never ceased, instead they seemed to have grown stronger.

"Miserable brute." She muttered under her breath as she moved towards the opening of the tent, tossing the flap open in disgust. Eva looked in at the ugly bald man sprawled out across his bedroll. A blanket barely covered his…nakedness…and Eva had to turn away for a moment in an attempt not to throw up. He was dirty, sweaty and flies buzzed around his face and body. _Maybe I should have found someone else to help…_ she thought momentarily distressed.

"Hey there sweet one, come to join me have you?"

It was then that Eva realized his excessive snoring had stopped. She refused to look at him, hoping that he would take that, as well as her firm "No", as a you'd-better-not-think-about-it response. She did keep him in her peripheral vision however, not wanting to take any chances.

"The Major wants to interrogate the prisoner now. I can handle her for the most part but I won't take chances on that greenie by untying her. Thus you're to carry her to the interrogation chambers."

"Always making men do the work, just like a woman." Bran sat up, the blanket barely covering him now. "Are ya sure ya wouldn't wanna have some fun first?" he laughed at his own crudeness.

She kicked him, showing how much she cared for _those_ ideas, and stormed out of the tent, yelling for him to get dress now.

Bran cursed under his breath, not wanting for her to hear another reason to kick him in his groin. He slipped on some trousers and smelled a tunic before putting that on as well. When he finally made it outside, she looked ready to unleash hell.

"Disgusting." She mumbled walking off towards their captured prisoner.

It didn't take long for her to reach the girl. While their camp was larger than most, her tent was located on the outskirts of the encampment not far off from where they tortured prisoners. Eva never really cared for the others of her cause; to her they were all fools. Sure they all held the belief that the Gladheon would secure their demise, thus she must be destroyed. That is all they held in common though.

If things went as plan, her status in life would raise immensely. She would be a princess of the lands. The contempt she held at being forced to do others' bidding such as the Major was practically unbearable. Yet she could not expose her true identity if she wished to survive. There was no telling what she would have to endure if word leaked to these pigs.

She was pondering all of this as she drew closer to the Gladheon. So much work for such a pathetic little girl. Her face was a ghost of one she had known well long ago. It was almost haunting. No, she was no pathetic little girl alright. This girl was a fierce warrior; one that would bring pride to the homeland. It was a shame that her life was being brought to an end; perhaps under different circumstances they could have been comrades. Eva shook her head; it was too late to be thinking such thoughts now. Karigan's eyes locked with Eva's, curiosity overflowing at her capturer's interest.

Eva stepped back startled, "And here I thought I'd have to drag you, still alive though, eh? You'll be wishing otherwise soon enough. Bran, restrain her." She had heard him coming behind her just then.

He did so, but not without a few well placed curses here and there about being ordered around by a "lady". Karigan didn't utter a word, even though Eva was sure her body must be screaming against all the abuse. It was almost eerily similar to the Weapons' stony silence; this was determination at its firmest. Eva had no doubt that they would not gain a single clue in whereabouts to the King. Either way, her death would be a great victory indeed.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Karigan heard someone coming towards her but chose to ignore them, assuming it was one of her "fans" that would come just to stare at her. When the person made no further noise however, she couldn't help but turn and be met with an intense gaze by none other than Eva. Why she would be looking at Karigan with such interest intrigued her.

She wasn't allowed to follow that thought further for as soon as Eva regained her composure, Bran was gripping her tight, putting pressure on her wounds. Karigan wanted to scream out in pain but refused. They would not get a sound out of her. What they wanted from her was another question that distracted Karigan momentarily from the situation at hand. Out of all the King's subjects, why was she chosen? Or did it not have anything to do with King Zachary but with just her?

They had called her "Gladheon" like the Eletians, but aside from that she had no knowledge of these people. They didn't appear to have dead tree tattoos or necklaces, but she was sure they weren't Eletian either, none of them held an ounce of beauty or grace. Whatever they wanted, they would soon find that she wouldn't talk; she couldn't, not if it meant risking Zachary's life.

They walked far away from the campsite, towards what appeared to be a small cabin. Karigan figured it was abandoned long ago and these people took advantage of it…or they had killed off the owners. The terrain dropped steeply on the right, a river rushing below in the ravine. Karigan gulped despite herself. The ground around the cabin looked darker…stained. It was blood she knew, and whatever hopes for escape had remained, plummeted.

"Inside." Eva ordered. Bran obliged her, and tied Karigan's hands and ankles to the chair to prevent any "accidents". Eva's eyes scanned her over once more, "the Major will be here shortly. Be a good little girl and maybe he'll kill you first before he throws you in the canyon." She let out a shrewd laugh as she slammed the door behind her, leaving the darkness to envelop Karigan.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Zachary moved closer to the tree he knew Karigan to be tied to. His heart beat with anticipation, Karigan would be safe again soon. Fastion was stationed a couple a feet away while Donal scouted the area one last time before they assumed their tasks in their infiltration of the camp. He peered out from between the brush, in an attempt to see Karigan once more. This time however, she was nowhere to be found.

"Zachary."

Zachary glanced to his left as Donal appeared from the shadows. There was something wrong, his features were furious. They had all been angry when Karigan had been captured, but the Weapons had still maintained a great deal of composure. Now, Donal masked nothing. "Have they killed her?" he asked, restraining his fear behind a thin shred of self-control.

"Not yet," Was all the Weapon could say.

Fastion appeared beside them and knew in an instance what had happened. "We have to move quickly, they've taken her to be interrogated." Interrogated was putting it nicely and they all knew it. For all Karigan had achieved over the few years, she had a great number of enemies; she would be made to suffer before begging for death. "Is there a trail?"

Donal nodded, "Just slightly, but enough. They took her away from the others, obvious so none of the civilians here could hear the screams." They all paled at that last part.

"I'll go inform Captain Mapstone that there has been a change of plans, and send her to gather her Riders. Then we can take off in search of Karigan." Fastion was gone before the others could murmur their agreements.

_Karigan_, Zachary prayed, _please hold on, just a little longer….just…just hold on Karigan._

_*turns to make a run for it* I'm sorry!I know you've all waited so long only to have to deal with this chapter, but I promise there will be action in the next one! *Jumps over a fence and keeps on running*  
_


	18. So sorry

Dear all,

I've loved this site for some time. It allows me to read creative ideas of my favorite stories, as well as develop my own writing skill. However, because of the forum's chat ability and learning everyone else's ideas, I feel like I can't come up with anything reasonably creative or original that would still remain true to the story without copying. Because of this, I've decided to give up for now, if not permanently. If however, you feel like throwing some ideas at me to keep me writing, then by all means go ahead. Message me. As of now though, I'm going to lie low for awhile, probably until summer. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to decide this. I've truly appreciated everyone's thoughts and advice.

Thank you,

Bethany


End file.
